Spark Bond
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Centuries ago, tiny protoforms landed on Earth. Touched by humans they turned into Techno-Organics. Leaving Earth they went in reach of what they really are, and met the Cybertronians. But they were not socially excepted by them, and decided to live on their own planet. But when the Great War started, the Techno-Organics had to partner up with the Autobots, in hopes to end it.
1. An Alliance

**Heya readers! So I'm really exsited with with story because it is the VERY FIRST fanfic that I ever wrote! Years ago! I had the story, the characters, but I kept putting it off, changing it, so I stored it and sadly forgot about it. Then when I started to work on other fanfics I remembered it, and found it again in a dusty folder! I did some changes, cleaned it up as best as I could, and all I can say is I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_A long time ago, the stars fell from the sky. They landed on an organic planet, inhabited by beings that were called humans. Wondering what fell from space, they walked over to where they landed. But what they found was not a rock, but spheres made out of metal and glass. And inside were tiny creatures, the size of infants, their body's were made out of liquid metal. They looked to be asleep. The humans opened the spheres, and tried to touch the creatures, but ended up getting shocked as if by lightning. They then were awakened by the sounds of a baby crying. Where a being from space landed, now looked like a human baby._

_The humans who touched the creatures didn't understand nor knew what to do. Most took the babies in, as if they were their own child. Other humans thought they were gods, and treated them like royalty. And some thought it was a message, that something tremendous would come. So they would lock them away, or put them into slavery._

_Years went by, the creatures lived like regular humans, but as they grew up, they soon learned that they were not like the others. they had abilities that no human could possess. They could lift boulders, run speeds faster then a horse, their minds of knowledge was far advance, and they possessed elements of the earth or other abilities not known to humans. Wanting to learn more they asked their 'parents' the ones who found them and touched them. they then learned the truth. they were not human and they were not from this world. the none-humans didn't understand, and were scared. They wanted to hide there 'true-selves'. While others saw that they were superior over the humans._

_There were wars against them, but the humans could not defeat them. But one of them decided that something had to be done. A king in Greece, sent out a spirit message around the world, to others that were just like him. He wanted to meet his own kind, to see what they looked like, to see if they were the same. His message came through. Every single one of them, left their homes to meet each other._

_They all met outside of the king's palace, in the middle of a grassy filed, where he was found by his human father. They were amazed, there was over 200 of them, all so different, each came from another place on earth. Their colors, their langue, their shape and sizes, but they all had one thing in common, they were all the same being. They told their stories, their lives, and showed their magical abilities. The king then said, "I know, that you and I want to know where we came from. And if we are to know, we must go to where we were found." He pointed to the starry night. It was a scary thought to leave earth, to leave their lives and start a new one. After hours of talking they came to an agreement. They would all leave earth together. All at once they 'changed' their forms, their bodies now metal armor, some with wings, and different glowing colored eyes. All together they flew up to the sky, those who could not fly were carried._

_And that was the last time they ever saw the earth..._

* * *

_Months to years went by, they managed to survive out in space. they grew friendships and families. But they still didn't know what they were. Finally, after searching for so long, they found another intelligent life forms. They were called Cybertronians, giants made out of metal just like they were. Their planet was much bigger then earth, and had no organic life._

_When the two species first met, it was not pleasant. The Cybertronians had never seen anything like them, they were so small and squishy. They treated them like insects. __"What are they!?" "Ew, they're disgusting!" "Don't touch them! They might be infected!" Their harsh are rude comments hurt the half-organics. it was no different then it was on earth._

_However, some of the Cybertronians were kind, and just like them wanted to learn more about themselves. Going through hundreds of test, and learning about one another, they found out that they were also Cybertronians, though with organic parts inside of them was __bizarre._

_And that is where they go their name. Techno-Organics._

_Going through more knowledge they learned that a Cybertron ship, holding protoforms was attacked by bounty hunters and the cargo flew out into space. The Techno-Organics were thrilled, they now knew what they were and where they came from._

_Seeing as though they were related, they wanted to live together with them in harmony. However that's not what happened. The __Cybertronians __wanted nothing to do with them, a being so small, weak and gross looking, seemed like a waste for sharing the same planet. The leaders of Cybertron offered a solution. The Techno-Organics will have their own planet, and will be equals. But that's not how they felt, the feeling of neglect and pushed away left its mark on them. But they took the offer._

_The leaders showed them a planet 36 million miles from their own. The planet was very similar to earth. it was an organic planet with alien plaints and animals. There were jungles, snow mountains, desserts, forest, volcano lands, and oceans. Even the weather was similar to earth. The __Cybertronians __offered supplies for them to build their new home. But really, it felt like they gave away bits of things they did not need and dumped them on the planet and said, 'make dew.'_

_Even though they were pushed under the rug, the Techno-Organics didn't give up. "This is are own planet! Here, we will bring new life! We are our own species! We will thrive!"_

_And from that day the planet O__rganikós__ grew in population and technology in under a two centuries. Coming from different parts of earth, they wanted to stay in there own heritage. Their __technology __was identical to the __Cybertronians__, as well as their writing and language. They had vehicles and ships, cities and governments, and they were at peace. But they were still not treated equally by the __Cybertronians__._

_All that back lash and rude insults finally took its toll. The Techno-Organics started ridiculing them. That equal rights broke, but they never went to war. they did not ask for anymore help from the metal giants._

_Another century went by, things were starting to go bad for __Cybertron__. There were arguments over superiority of their planet. And soon the Great War started. The __Cybertronians __then split into two different races. Autobots: Who wanted to protect their home and keep it at peace. The others were called Decepticons: who wanted to rule the planet, and would destroy anyone who got in there way._

_The war lasted for over an eon. the Techno-Organics felt smug and cocky. "Serves them right!" They said. But soon they too were targeted. Both the Autobots and Techno-Organics knew, that if they wanted this war to end, they would have to put their differences behind and join together as equals. But they were still not respected, nor friends._

* * *

With everyone taking their part to end the war, naturally there would be young ones to sign up. Techno-Organics were flown over to Cybertron to train along side new recruits, as a way of getting them use to working together. They were all young and around the same age so it had to worked out.

A small ship was coming up on Cybertron, there were five new recruits with their sergeant. "We will be landing shortly," she said, "so remember, you are here to train. So let's _'try'_ and keep our comments to ourselves." She grumbled.

Yes, Ma'am." They all said.

One of the girls looked out her window, smiling. "This will be a great learning experience. Bringing two species together." She said, looking on the positive side.

"Yeah, I guess you could see it that way." One of the guys stood next to her, smiling.

"_Tck,_ I'll try and be nice," another girl grumbled, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "As long as they do the same."

* * *

At the training camp, five young mechs were waiting around till their sergeant. One bot was practicing his punching on another mech's chest-plat. A yellow bot walked over. "Hey guys, can I try?" He asked, trying to make friends with the _'cool'_ bots. They just laughed at him.

He frown, until another mech came up behind him and tapped him shoulder. "Hey there, little fella." The yellow bot turned and looked up. The bot was huge, he towered over the others and was painted green. "Can you scan a picture of me with these tall buildings. they'll never believe this back home."

the yellow bot looked at him with annoyance. "First time off the energon farm?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

One of the other mech's that looked similar to the yellow bot (except colored green) smirked, "Looks like the hybrid found himself a new friend, a total mudflap." he said, as the other bots laughed.

"Him? What-no he's not my friend." The yellow bot tried to say, but was hugged by the big green bot's arm lifting him off the ground.

"Not yet buddy! Give it time." The green bot said with confidence.

"So, when do you think those Techno-Organics will arrive?" The gray and white bot asked.

"Who knows." The small green one shrugged, not really caring. "What a joke, training along side those bugs." He then smirked over at the yellow bot. "But hey, you might have a good chance going selected." He laughed.

The larger bot set the yellow bot back on his feet. "I wonder what they'll look like? I've never seen one before." He wondered.

"I know one thing, we'll have to watch where we step now." They yellow bot said. He also had never seen one before either. But from what he's heard, made them sounds like a pain in the aft.

The sounds of a ship hovering over them got their attention. They all stepped back for it to land. Once on the ground the plat-form opened, and the passengers could get off. The five bots looked at the six Techno-Organics, there were three males and two females plus their sergeant, who also was female.

They walked up till they were a few feet away from the bots. They stared up at them, while the bots stared down.

They sergeant spoke first. "I am Metallica. I am to assume you five are the new recruits?" She was taller then the younger ones, fair-skin, silver hair died in a bun, with bearsing blue eyes, her armor was also silver with pits on red.

"Yes." The gray and white bot nodded.

"Well then. As you should know I will be working along side your drill sergeant. So you will address me as ma'am. I demand respect, and if anyone plays smart with me, it would be biggest mistake of their life. And I can promise you I can come up with most brutal punishments." The orange bot chuckled under his voice-box, but she heard him. His body suddenly went down on his hands and knees so he was at her level. "You got something you want to say, mubflap? Remember, any funny business and you'll be shipped off to the infirmary. Do I make myself clear?"

The orange bot trembled, unable to move his body, he nodded. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"That's better." Feeling he had control of his body again, collapsed on the floor. They other bots gulped, while the Techno-Organics snickered. Metallica turned and walked up to the gray and white bot. "Where is your drill sergeant?"

"He...hasn't arrived yet, ma'am."

Metallica growled under her breath. "Seriously?," she sighed, "Okay, all of you wait here while I go look for him. All of you play nice! Those who don't get along will be paired up by my choice." She warned the group, before walking off.

The bots and Techno-Organics looked at each other for a short while, not knowing what to say or do. Finally one of the guys spoke. He had dark-skin, puffy black hair, and blue eyes. His armor suit was white/silver with blue techno markings on it. "W-wow, you're really are big." He smiled to the green one, trying to be nice.

"Well, you're really tiny." The smaller green bot snarked, crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" another guy said. He had green hair with orange highlights, and had a slickly brown coloring on his armor.

"I'm just saying if you get in my way, don't expect me to watch where I walk." The bot smirked.

"We're small? have you seen yourself? You and the yellow one might as well be mini-cons." The other guy with gray-blue hair and icy-blue armor smirked back. He turned to the orange bot. "Maybe next time you'll watch what you say around our sarge tin-head."

"What do you mean?" The yellow bot asked.

"Metallica has the power of manipulate metal. She can turn your body into a tin-can, if she wanted to." One of the girls said. She had blonde hair that was pixie short, fair-skin, and green eyes. Her skin-suit and armor was more bulkier then the other girl, on her chest, shorts, arms-gloves, boots and helmet, with different shades of green.

The arguing continued, the only ones who weren't participating were the other girl, the dark-skin boy, and the yellow and green bot.

Finally the other girl had enough. Sighing loudly she manifested a fire ball from her hand and shot it up. It exploited like a firework getting everyone's attention. "That's enough! Now listen, we are all here because of the same reason. That this war needs to end. And if we want to accomplish that, we need to work together, and put this stupid confrontation behind us! Because of the battlefield, when your life is hanging by a thread, you will have to relay on your team mate. So, we need to stop acting my children and start acting like equals." She took a breath, and then smiled. "So lets start by introducing each other." Everyone was sunned by her speech, such leadership. But even after that, no one took the first step. The girl sighed out. "Fine, if you are all too scared, then I'll go first."

She looked at the Autobots, deciding who to greet. She looked up to the biggest. The green bot tensed up as her eyes started up at him, he started to get nerves. She walked right up to him, her height came up to his knee. She raised her hand and smiled. "Astrid Flame, nice to meet you."

The other Techno-Organics gasped out hearing her name, excepted the blonde girl and dark-skin guy. The big green bot looked down at her and blushed. He took in her features; hazel eyes, fair-skin, and long crimson-pink hair that looked like fire. Her skin-suit and armored plates on her chest, shorts, shoulders, forearm-gloves, knee-high boots and helmet were also the colors of fire and pink. Her voice was so kind, with smile filled of happiness. He didn't want to be rude, shaking he tried to lean forward to shake her hand. _"U-uhmm...I uh-"_ But being such a big bot his legs cave in and lost his balance. Knowing he was going down, he moved his body to land on his side rather then crushing the girl. He groaned, laying flat on his back.

The bots and Techno-Organics laughed at the pore bot, while Astrid rushed over. "Are you okay!?" she asked, leaning over his head. The bot felt his face heat up. She was so close to him. All those things they say about them being horrible Organic beings, he knew had to be a lie. For a girl to be concerned for him, and so nice, and she was kinda pretty he thought.

"I..I'm good." He stuttered, making her giggle.

"Just so you know," the yellow bot spoke up, now feeling more relax after the big guy made a fool of himself and not him, "we don't have names."

"You don't?" The blonde girl raised her brow. "Then what are you called?"

"We will be given names based on our ability's and training." The gray and white bot explained.

"So if you mess up, you get stuck with scrappy name, is that it?" She smirked, same with the other Techno-Organics. As Astrid and the dark-skinned guy helped the big fella to his feet.

The yellow bot felt insulted and started arguing with her. "Oh yeah? Well how do you get your name?"

"We get our names when we are born, including where we're from on Organikós." She walked up to him. "For example, My name is Jolt: I come from the Storming Mountains. I am able to conduct lightning." She made a fist as small sparks cracked around it. "And the one next to Astrid is Vinyl," the guy waved hi, "And those two are Neptune, and Jupiter." they didn't wave.

Suddenly there was a loud, "A TEN-HUT!" moving quickly the bots a Techno-Organics formed a line, with the yellow bot on the end and Jolt standing next to him starting the Techno-Organics line. Sergeant Metallica was back with an older mech who was blue and had a surprising large chin. "I am Sentinel Minor, your drill sergeant! But you linchpins will address me as SIR! Is that clear!?"

"Sir yes, sir!" The bots and Techno-Organic said.

Sentinel got right up into the green bot's face, shouting, "Wipe that smile off your face dullspark!" He didn't notice the mean glare form Astrid.

The green bot stutter on his voice. "Uh-I'm not smiling Sir! my jaw, is just tempered that way Sir!"

"Forget mudflap's jaw, check out that asteroid size chin on sarge." The yellow bot whispered to Jolt who surprisingly chuckled. But Sentinel heard him.

"You got a comment funny bot!?" He shouted in his face.

"No sir!" He said, straighten his poster.

The Sentinal straitened his frame. "Why dose a weak jointed, slow processing, hunk of junk like you, wanna be an Autobot recruit?"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Vinyl who stood next to Jolt whispered. She just shrugged.

"To be an elite guard warrior and kick Decepticon skid-plate Sir!" the yellow bot answered.

"You couldn't kick my motherboard if I held it in front of your foot!" Sentinel shouted, then turned to the other bots, ignoring the Techno-Organics, as well as Sargent Metallica, who was getting more and more ticked off. "Each of you, sound off! Why do you want to be here?!" One by one the bots sound off.

"To be elite guard intelligent officer, sir!"

"To be an elite guard trooper, sir!"

"To be an elite guard commander, sir!"

Next was the big green bot. "Well_-uh,_ I was kinda hopping I could be a certified space-bridge technician. _Uh-s_ir!" The other bots snickered thinking how dumb a job like that was. Astrid glaring daggers at them.

Sentinel spoke up. "Mute it micro-brains!" he walked up to the big bot, smirking. "Space-bridge technician. Now here's a bot that knows his place." he turned down to the yellow bot. "You should try to be more like your friend here."

The bot frowned, "He's not my friend, sir!"

"We're all friends here!" Sentinel marched back a forth, arms behind his back.

"Are we?" Jolt spoke up, "Because, you seem to be ignoring us." She pointed and her fellow Techno-Organics.

"I second that Sentinel." Metallica said, before Sentinel could yell at Jolt. "May I remind you that we were both assigned to train the new recruits. And that means _'all'_ of them, whether they're Autobots or Techno-Organics. We train them _together_." She stated, but the sound in her voice sounded irritated.

Sentinel walked up to Metallica and leaned forward in her face. "Listen; I wasn't too keen on the idea of working side by side with your kind." He spat out like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "So how about you take over the Techno-Organics and I'll take over the bots. Sound fair?"

Metallica clinched her fist, fighting the urge not to punch that over size chin of his into his helmet.

Sentinel turned back to the bots and walked in front of the gray and white one. "Show me watch'a got conk!" The bot stretched out his arms and legs, going a few feet high, before turning back to his state. "Not bad. I'm gonna call you, Long Arm."

"Why not stretchy." The Neptune snickered to Jupiter.

Sentinel went to the next bot. "Show me your stuff!" The orange Bot armor changed to a sliver-steal color. "That's it?"

"Hit me with everything you got, sir!"

Sentinel pulled out his shield, he thrust it against his chest plate. It didn't even leave a dent. "Well, nice plating, Ironhide."

Next was the small green one. He transformed his hands into electric stingers. Firing at the targets perfectly. "Nice stinging." Sentinel smiled. "Welcome to the platoon, Wasp."

The yellow bot smirked. "I'll show you stinging." Since he was design the same as Wasp, he felt confident to show off. transforming her hands into stingers, he aimed at the targets. However his aim was off, and ended up shooting to the top of a building, knocking the tip off, as it crashed to the grown.

Sentinal frowned at the him, pointing his finger. "You are nothing but a bumbler. From now on your name is, Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee..?" The yellow bot frowned.

You got a problem with that, cadet?" Sentinal got right in his face, glaring.

"Sir...no sir." Bumblebee trembled. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Jolt smirk as she let out a snicker. Any pride he had of showing off, was now destroyed.

Last was the big bot. While Sentinel was in Bumblebee's face, He transformed his hand into a wrecking ball. But excellently smashed in of Sentinel's head, knocking him to the grown. "Oh-sorry, sarge, sir." He apologized.

All the Techno-Organics were trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Even Metallica couldn't hold back a smirk.

Sentinel growled. He stood up, getting right up to the green Bot's face. "You...you're all bulk and no brains. You're Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead turned to look at Astrid, thinking she'll laugh at his new name. But instead she tilted her head, and smiled at him. He felt his face heat up again.

Metallica cleared her throat, walking over to the Techno-Organics. "Well, now that the Autobots have shown their stuff, and think its the Organic's turn." She walked up to the Vinyl. "Vinyl, you're up!"

"Yes ma'am!" Vinyl clicked the side of his helmet and started listening to music, revving up the thin wheels on the sides of his boots he took off skating. he was coming up to the targets, with a flick of his arms the blade's from his forearm flew off and sliced threw the targets. They came back like a boomerang, back on his wrists. He skated back to his place in line. Astrid and Jolt clapped for their friend. (Even though they've seen he do it a hundred times)

"Nicely done!" Metallica smiled, liking how things were going her way now. "Next up, Jupiter and Neptune!"

As the two combined their toxic gas and liquid hydrogen together, the bots and Sentinel watched in curiosity. He still didn't want to bother trying to work with them. Just like most Autobots he saw them as a wastes of space.

After Jupiter and Neptune finished, Jolt decided to go next. "Watch and learn, _Sparky."_ She smirked over to Bumblebee. He glared at her, it was bad enough having a stupid name like Bumblebee, but now he has a pet name by a Techno-Organic? Jolt took her stand, transforming her right forearm into a cannon blaster. Her helmet screen over her eyes, locking onto the targets. Her body started sparking electric jolts, powering all her energy into her blaster. Taking aim, she fired a lightning beam, obliterating the target, and the two behind it, all the way to a building, leaving a large burn mark.

Bumblebee and Wasp dropped their jaws. Jolt's lightning blast made their stingers look like a joke. Astrid clapped for her friend, as Jolt walked back next to her, smiling with pride.

Sentinel cleared his voice, trying to act unimpressed. "Is that all your Organics are capable of?"

"Oh, you think so, _hu?"_ Metallica glared up at him. "Well then, I guess I'll have to show you my best cadet." She looked over to Astrid. "Astrid, you're next."

Everyone's attention was now on the fiery-pink haired girl. Taking a breath, she walked over to the training targets. They were blank protoforms that were the size of Techno-Organics, each with their own hand blasters.

Sentiel stood next to Metallica, who smiled proudly. "And what makes her so special?"

"You are looking at a leader in the making, Sentinel. Astrid comes from a line of powerful leaders and commanders. Her father is the commander of the EX-Machina, who is currently in the city-state Tarn. She has greatness in her. No doubt, she will lead our team to victory." She announced proudly.

All the bots were pretty amazed, especially Bulkhead and Bumblebee. To hold such a title, to become a future leader of an army. The only question is, why is she training along side new cadets and not in the Autobot academy, where the best of the best go to train.

Astrid blushed as she over heard Metallica bragging about her family and the sense she would _'no doubt'_ have a title during the war. Calming her nerves, she put her focus of the moving targets. Her right hand reached for her left side of her armored shorts, and pulled out the handle of her laser-sword. It glowed a bright red. She held up her left wrist and a glowing kite-shield appeared.

Taking her position, she charged. The targets started firing at her. Her shield blocked the blast. leaping in the air, she swung her blade down, cutting the target in half. Making a sharp twirl she sliced one from behind. One of the targets tried to put its arms on her shield, weighing her down. Glaring hard, Astrid pushed it off, before cutting the head clean off. Running up to her her last target, she thrust her blase right threw the chest. The laser-blade melted the target's armor as it disintegrated. Astrid pulled her blade out and turned back to the group. The only ones who mouths were not touching the ground were Jolt, Vinyl, and Metallica.

Astrid blushed feeling bashful that everyone was looking at her. She retracted her shield and put her blade away. "Astounding job Astrid! Well done." Metallica clapped patting the girls shoulder. Astrid went back in line, Jolt gave her a friendly nudged to the arm, smiling.

Sentinel growled in the back of his audio. Feeling copy-cat, how he also had a sword and shield. He crossed his arms, bring his shoulders up higher. "Is that the best your kind can offer?" He scoffed, getting glares from the other Techno-Organics. "I guess you small, flesh-bags could be of some help. We always need pawns." He smirked.

"I'd say its the other way around." Jolt growled, whispering to Astrid.

"Are you done?" Metallica, snapped, getting Sentinel's attention. "I'll admit this Sentinel, you are beyond what I imaged. And frankly with your attitude on my cadets, I'm starting to question your authority."

"What was that?!" Sentinel growled, getting down, smashing foreheads with her. "Listen you little insect, we are at war here! every bot needs to take their part in this. What can a few squishy blobs that are limited to power possibly do?!"

Metallica was just about to shout back, when Astrid spoke up. "We'll show you!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention. "If you want us to prove to you that we are just as capable as any other Autobot, then I'll be happy to prove you wrong!" she glared at him. "All I'm asking is that you give us a chance, sir!"

The Techno-Organics and Autobots looked at her with shock faces, especially Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. She was so upfront, not afraid to speak out. Metallica was right, she was made to be a leader. Bulkhead's spark started to pulse, what was this feeling he had?

Sentinel stood up, walking over to the pink haired girl and grinned. "Alright, if that's what you want, fine. But I get to decide on who you'll be paired up with." He looked at the other Techno-Organics. "That goes for all of you. You want to prove yourself, show it!"

The Techno-Organics didn't complain. they all said, "Sir, yes sir!" The Autobots on the other hand, did not like the idea of suddenly being forced to partner up with an Organic. But not wanted to feel the wrath of their sergeant, they kept silent.

Sentinel still grinning looked back down at Astrid. But she was unfazed by his wicked grin. "I think I'll pair you up with the lowest bot I have." He turned over to Bulkhead. The big bot stiffen up, looking back and forth between Astrid and Sentinel. "You'll be paired up with the brainless bulk here." He chuckled. but to his surprise and Bulkhead's, Astrid smiled.

"Great! I was hoping you'd pair us up." Astrid walked pass her sergeant, and stood in front of the Bulkhead. "I look forward to being your partner Bulkhead."

Bulkheads face started to heat up again, as his spark started pounding faster. "I-I - me too! _Uh..._hope we can be friends too." He smiled.

Bumblebee looked at the two, slightly disappointed that he wasn't paired up with Astrid. After finding out she was from an upper class level, he thought with having her as his partner he might have able to prove to everyone that he can withhold a powerful role.

Sentinel growled, he did not expect them to be all friendly and happy. Wanting to get this over with he stated pairing the other Techno-Organics and bots together. "Alright! Greeny you're with Bumbler." He pointed to Jolt and Bumblebee, who were both not looking forward to teaming up. "Soundblast you're with Longarm. And Gas and Icy, you split up with Iornhide and Wasp."

"But we're brothers!" Jupiter and Neptune complained. "We're suppose to be together, how are we suppose to combine our powers together?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care! Figure it out yourselves!" Sentinel walked back next to Metallica. "Now, drop and give me 20 you rust buckets!" Immediately the Autobot got down on their hands and knees and started transforming.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Metallica looked back at the Techno-Organics, "all of you! 20 laps!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Leaving their Autobot partners to do push-ups, the Techno-Organics started to run the cores. Vinyl, started skating on his wheels when he heard, "No wheels Vinyl! That's cheating!"

Astrid was about to follow, but not before she stepped next to Bulkhead. With him crouching down he was at her level. She whispered in his audio. "Just so you know, I like the name Bulkhead." That got the big luge to freeze up. His face started heating as he saw that sweet smile on her face. He watched her ran off after the others. He was so focused on what she said that his joints started to give out, he lost balance and tilted to the side, landing on poor Bumblebee.

_"AAHH!-UAGH..."_ Bumblebee was buried under the green bot, he could hear the laughter of the other Autobots.

"Get your fat aft up, and back to transforming!" Sentinel shouted. As Bulkhead rolled off of Bumblebee, Sentinel could see Metallica snickering from the corner of his gaze. He clenched his jaw, he would be damned if he looked bad in front of someone like her. "Every time one of you worthless grease smears messes up, the entire platoon's gonna suffer! Because in the grand machine, if one cog doesn't work, non of the cogs do." He explained walking back and forth in front of the bots.

Metallica rolled her eyes, hearing him go on and on. It was starting to give her a headache. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was sort of half right. it was their job to prepare them, train them till they were ready to go out on the battlefield. If they don't meet the demands, then they would be put into other categories. The Techno-Organic sergeant watched her recruits run as fast as they could, around the cores. They were all strong, no doubt would be put into a high rank. Her only worry was that the Autobots they were paired up with. She focused on Astrid and Jolt, who were running together smiling and talking about something. They were both from very strong families, to have them be partnered up with the two most incapable Bots in the hole platoon, those bots might drag them down.

* * *

After working their joints out, the recruits were shown to their squad-bay. The rule was to share, so the Autobots and Techno-Organics had to bunk together. While Astrid and Jolt, being the only two girls got a hole platoon got their own squad-bay to themselves.

inside the boys squad-bay, the bots and Techno-Organics decided to split the room in two. Wasp used his stingers to burn a line across the floor, separating the two species. "There, this is our side, that's your side. Don't even think about crossing it." He warned them.

Vinyl, being the one who didn't like to start fights understood the rules, and thought it would be fine. Jupiter and Neptune on the other hand, liked to tick off the Autobots. "Fine by us. The further away from you, the less chance will get from getting space-barnacles." Neptune smirked, fueling the fire in the room.

"At least we don't have disgusting fluids that leak out of our mouths and optics!" Ironhide snapped.

As Wasp, Ironhide and the twin argued, Bulkhead looked out the window. The squad-bay that they girls were in was only a few feet away from theirs. He kept thinking about what Astrid said, _"I like the name Bulkhead."_ It kept repeating in his head. And every time he thought about her, his spark would start beating faster. Why though? Maybe it was because they were going to start working together? She was the Techno-Organic and the opposite gender, so maybe he was just nerves. He remembered how she fought during practice, she looked like a true warrior, with her blazing eyes fill with determination, her flowing crimson-pink hair that looked like fire, yet her smile was so kind and happy. He was way too lucky to be partnered up with her. _Relax, as long as you don't screw up, she won't want to switch partners. _He reminded himself.

Bumblebee laid his back down on his bench. He frowned at the sealing. Things were just not going how he had planned. First looking like an idiot in front of the sergeant, then getting stuck with a stupid name, and lastly getting partnered up with the most annoying Techno-Organic he had ever met. And what made it worst is that she was _WAY_ more skilled then he was! With her at his side, he'd would just make her look more awesome! He glanced over at his bunk buddy, who was unfortunately Bulkhead. Getting called "_little buddy" _was getting on his nerves.

As the insults grew, Vinyl decided to step in before the fight got fiscal. he grabbed both Jupiter and Neptune's shoulder. "Come on guys, whether you like it or not, we're stuck with each other until we graduate. So for now, why don't we stop and chill, and leave the yelling to sarge." He gestured calmly. The bots and the twins glared back at each other, but decided to withdraw.

_"Tch,_ fine whatever." Neptune shrugged Legato's hand off. He and his brother went back to their bunks, as did Wasp and Ironhide. "How about something different." He suggested.

Jupiter grinned. "Yeah, why not talk about the girls?" Hearing that, Bulkhead and Bumblebee listened in to their conversation. Why would they be talking about their partners? "Couple of hotties_ huh?_ Two bad there's only two." His younger brother started grinning too, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, I don't know which one I like the most. Jolt has that cool-tough attitude, so she might be hard to impress. Sucks for your shorty!" He laughed at Bumblebee, who glared at him..

"Yeah true...But there is Astrid. Who knew a Flame would be training with us, not to mention it would be a _hot _girl." He chuckled at his own joke. Bulkhead started to feel uneasy. "Not only is she super powerful she also _super flaming hot!_"

His brother agreed. "Yeah, boy if she was in-charge, I wouldn't mind being bossed around. Did you see the curves on her?"

Vinyl narrowed his brows, frowning. He wasn't liking how they were talking about his friends like they were objects. But before he could speak up, Bulkhead beat him to it. "Hey knock it off!" He yelled, surprising everyone. "Stop talking about her like that."

Jupiter and Neptune starred at him, wondering what his deal was. "Why do you care?"

"Y-you shouldn't, I mean..." He tried to speak his mind, but found himself nervous. "She's my partner, so-"

"So what?" Jupiter snarcked. "You're not even the same species, why you making such a fuss over it?"

Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead with confusion too. Why would he be upset if they were talking about her? Granted they were talking about her looks, but isn't that a normal thing a mech does? Or maybe he was trying to defend his partner, which also doesn't make sense because they had just met. Not to mention nobody else liked being partnered up with a Organic to begin with. So why was he acting like they were already best friends?

Neptune looked at him with disgusted. _"Ugh-_wait! Don't tell us...you have feeling for her!?"

As soon as he said that, everyone's optics/eyes were wide, mouths opened starting at the bot in green. Bulkhead was also thrown back by his question. Like her? As in...LIKE LIKE HER?! His face felt very hot now, and his sparked was beating five times a second. Why would he asked that?! No, it couldn't be! Being romantically involved with different species was frowned upon. No one had ever heard of an Autobot and a Techno-Organic being in a relationship, if others were to know, they would be looked at with suck disgust, and possible be separated. Bulkhead had to clam his mind. He was just speaking up to defend her, that's what partners do. Not saying that she wasn't attractive, I mean he didn't know, he'd never been near femme like alone a female organic, and she was kinda pretty. NO! He had to stop thinking about it, but he didn't denied it, she was pretty, and kind, and strong.

"I-I'm saying! That..." Bulkhead closed his optics, and sighed out, clearing his head. Opening his optics, he glared down at the twins. "Astrid is my partner, so I demand that you treat her with respect!" He boomed, surprising everyone. Who knew his voice could be so loud.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but their attention was still on Bulkhead. Finally, Vinyl spoke up. "Al'right, that's enough." He turned and glared at the twins. "Astrid and Jolt are my friends too, so just like the big guy said," He got right in their faces, showing that he meant it, "Respect them, ye'hear?"

Seeing that they were out sized, Jupiter and Neptune decided to live it. They went over to their bunks and stayed quiet for the rest of the night. Wasp, Ironhide, and Longarm did the same. Bulkhead relaxed his joints, no longer being the center of attention, he sat down on his bench, next to Bumblebee. They were about to power-off, when they saw Vinyl cross the line, and stood in front of Bulkhead.

He smiled at the big bot. "Hey thanks a lot, that was cool of ya. Astrid is lucky to have a partner like you." He said, before skating back to his bed.

Bulkhead smiled, he stood up for himself, and for someone else for the first time. That's when he promised, He was going to work hard. He will fight along side Astrid, and protect her.

* * *

In the girl's squad-bay, Jolt and Astrid were sitting of their beds talking.

"I can't believe that I'm going to have to take orders from that oversize jaw mech." Jolt grumbled, flopping her back down on her bed.

Astrid giggled, brushing her hair. "Yeah, that was very intense. I feel bad for Metallica, she has to work with him."

"You should be feeling bad for us." Jolt sat back up looking at her friend. "I'm stuck with the broken fus-box, and you're with the wrecking ball."

"Oh come on, could be worse." Astrid rolled her eyes. Her cheeks slightly pink. "And Bulkhead seems like a nice bot."

Jolt raised her brow. "Yeah, maybe, but don't forget the others. I feel bad for Vinyl, must be cramped in there." The two girls giggled, sympathizing for their friend. "But seriously," Jolt looked at her Astrid with stern look in her eyes. "whether the big guy is nice or not, he may be a drag on your title."

Astrid saw how serious her friend was. As her title, being a member of the Flame, she must live up to her families reputation. Her father was currently in Tran, and when shes done training, she would most likely be joining him. But would Bulkhead also come as well. Once place together as partners, you were basically stuck together. Bulkhead seemed capable to fight, but he had his spark set on working with space-bridges. Not only that, but how would her father act? Learning that she was paired up by someone else's choice. Now she was more concerned for Sentinel.

"You don't have to think about right now." Jolt reassured her. "I just want you to know, that wherever you go-"

"I'll go, I know." Astrid smiled. "You've been by my side since we were little, I know how stubborn you are."

_"Ha, ha."_ Jolt laughed sarcastically, throwing a pillow at her. "Whatever, let's sleep. _I can't wait for tomorrow~."_

Astrid smiled once more. She glanced over to the window, to see the boys squad-bay. She thought back when she first introduced herself to Bulkhead. Poor Bot was so nervous, he tripped over his own feet. And how he crushed sergeant's head with her wreaking-ball. The thought made her giggle. "I looked forward to being your partner."

* * *

The next day, everyone walked outside to see Sentinel and Metallica waiting for them. "Today will be the first day of teamwork." Metallica explained. "From now on, you will do your training with your partner."

Sentinel then butted in. "So if one of you mess up, your partner will suffer the same punishment!" The bots and Techno-Organics took glances at one another. As much as they hated each over (except for Astrid and Vinyl) no-one wanting to get punished, was something they could agree on.

Metallica glared at at Sentinel's back, she wasn't sure how long she could take this. "Alright, first training is target practice." On cue the protoforms took their stand, Each the size of an Autobot and Techno-Organic, some with weapons and gun-blasters. "These targets are modified to move and attack just like a Decepticon, same with the smaller ones. You will have to rely on each other, if you want to survive and succeed. You all have twenty minutes! Whoever kills the least targets is on oil changing!" She smirked, wanting to make this fun. "GO!"

Everyone charged. Astrid's face-masks formed over her eyes, and she pulled out her sword and shield. "Let's go, Bulkhead!" She smiled, running ahead.

_"Uh,_ r-right!" Bulkhead stumbled on his voice. He kept thinking about what the argument yesterday, liking her-No! He had to stay focus! She was his partner, meaning he had to prove himself to her. Changing his hand to a wrecking-ball he ran after her.

Bumblebee pulled out his stingers, while Jolt's right forearm turned into her cannon blaster. She turned to him. "Try not to miss the targets this time, Sparky." She smirked, getting a head start.

"HEY!" Bumblebee yelled, could she be more irritating? Using the wheels on the backs of his ankles, he sped past her. skating up to one of the bigger targets. Since it was only practice, the targets guns were paint-blasters. dodging the fire, Bumblebee shocked his stinger in the target's chest, it made a mark, but didn't do any damage. Now realizing his mistake, and being very close, the target blasted him with paint. Bee went flying, landing on the ground hard. He groaned in pain, covered in pink-paint.

"Nice job!" Jolt barked sarcastically. She dodged left and right from paint. "If this was real, you would be dead! And I'd have to save your sorry aft!" She aimed her blaster, and fired a beam, she hit it's blaster arm, knocking it clean off. Bumblebee pushed himself up, rubbing the paint off his face, he charged again, this time, aiming for it's legs. The blasted damaged the legs, as it started to fall, Jolt went for the chest. Her charge beam went right through, the target fell on it's knees, before landing on its front, dead. Jolt panted, turning back to Bee she gave her usually smirked. "Well, look who can learn. Let's get some more, I don't want to be changing oil!" Bumblebee couldn't argue with that.

On the other side of the battle, Bulkhead was pinning a target, fists pushing against fists. He growled, pushing as hard as he could. Astrid was fighting her own battle against the smaller targets. "Hang in there, Bulkhead! We've got this!" She encouraged him, while slicing her sword through a target's wast.

Bulkhead tried to focus on his target, but his attention kept going to Astrid's. She was fighting three targets at once. His mind started to panic, what if this was real? If he was fighting, while she was cornered what if he couldn't save her in time. Losing focus, he pushed his target away. "Astrid watch out!" He scooped her up in his hands, before body-slamming onto the smaller targets, crushing them.

Astrid gasped out, suddenly being cradled in Bulkhead's hand, and who knew the big bot could dive. He had his fingers wrapped around her like a protective wall. "_Uh- _thanks Bulkhead, good save. But you can let me go, I'm okay." She blushed feeling slightly embarrassed. Even thought he was giant was amazing strength, he held her so gently. Looking up, she saw The larger target had gotten up and was now looming over them. "Bulkhead look out!" jumping out of his hand, she jumped on his neck, and pierce her sword through it's eye. She tried to hold it up, not to crush Bulkhead but the weight was too much for her. _"Ahhh!_ I can't hold it up!" It came down on her partner's back. Bulkhead moaned in pain, his optics widened when he saw Astrid's face was inches from his. She had landed on his head, and was hanging half-upside-down in front of his face. Her eyes widened as well, facing turning red, and her pink hair was suddenly catching fire.

_"EEWWWW~" _Jupiter gagged. Everyone was watching them. "Don't do that in public!"

"He's harassing her!" Neptune shouted, pointing right at them.

_"Augh,_ that's so gross." Waspe sneered, Iornhide agreed.

Jolt and Bumblebee saw what was going on. Jolts narrowed her eyes, how dare they talk to her friend like that. "Hey Sparky," she looked up at Bumblebee, "how bad is your aim again?"

"It is _not _that bad!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Yeah whatever." She waved him off. "Can you do that thing again from yesterday? Over their heads?" She smirked. Bumblebee wasn't to sure about it, these were the Bots he wanted to hang out with, if he's defending Bulkhead and Astrid, they will start thinking he is his 'little buddy'. "Do it and I'll help you target train."

"You got it." Not wasting time, he pulled out his stinger and fired. Noticing the bolt of lightning coming at them, Wasp, Iornhide, Jupiter and Neptune ducked their heads. The lightning bolt flew pasted them, and hit Sentinel right in the chest, knocking him over.

Everyone was silent, Bumblebee quickly put away his stingers, and Bulkhead picked himself up, after Astrid got off him. Sentinel groaned, sitting up he saw his nicely blue paint-job blackened. Metallica covered her mouth, trying to not laugh. Sentinel glared at Bumblebee and Jolt. "Since you two are such buddy buddy's with the mudflap and fire-starter, you _ALL _can do oil changing together!"

"Scrap." Jolt and Bumblebee cursed.

* * *

After the first half of training, everyone too a break. Except for two bots, and their Organics, they had to clean out oil tubes, and refill cans. Bumblebee and Bulkhead did all the heavy lifting, Jolt gathered buckets for them, and Astrid mopped up oil off the floor.

"Oil changed duty. I'm not meant for this! I'm meant for great thing!" Bumblebee wined, filling up buckets.

_"Yeah,_ clearly." Jolt rolled her eyes. rolling a bucket to Bulkhead.

"You know, this is all your fault!" Bee pointed down at her. "Why did I even listen to you?!"

Astrid didn't want then to start fighting tried to express her thanks. "Well, anyway, thank you for helping us back there. That was very kind of you Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked away, his face heating up. "Y-yeah, well its no big deal." Organic or not, a complement was a complement.

"Astrid, you sure you don't mind mopping?" Bulkhead asked, watching his partner mop up any oil spills.

"It's probable safer that I don't be near your guy's work." She chuckled, that name fire-starter fit her pretty. "I'm totally okay with cleaning up." She smiled.

Bulkhead smiled back. He was grateful that she saved him back there, and his friends (or at least he thought they were) backing them put. But he got that wired feeling in his spark again. The way the others were saying to him, calling him out like that, but then he thought of Astrid's face being only inches apart made from his. Bulkhead's faces-plate heated up. _She's just my partner._ He told himself._ She very kind and an amazing fighter, and she...she...should have a better partner then me... _He sparked started hurting, he had to take his mind off Astrid. "Well, it beats shoveling energon dusk back on the farm." He forced a smile, "And space-bridge techs need to know all about oil."

"Space-bridge, that is so weak." Bumblebee laughed. He lifted up his bucket filled with oil over his head, and started acting like Bulkhead. "_~Ooh look at me, I'm a big old mudflap working on the space-bridge~"_

"You are the pinnacle of mature, Spark-plug." Jolt commented sarcastically.

Astrid noticed that Bumblebee wasn't looking where he was going. There was a big oil puddle that she hadn't cleaned up. "Wait Bumblebee, I haven't mopped-"

Too late, Bumblebee slipped on the oil, he stumbled backwards into a pile of buckets filled with oil. Bulkhead, Astrid and Jolt watched in horror as the pile trashed down, oil spilling everywhere. Astrid quickly rushed over to Bulhead and stepped on his foot, not wanting to touch oil. Jolt glared over at the yellow Bot. "Way a go shortage! This is going to take forever to clean!"

"Well, at least no-one got hurt." Bulkhead picked Astrid up, setting her on his shoulder.

Just then they hear and low-groaning sound, the bucket pile moved and out came Sargent Sentinel, covered in oil. He glared up a the four rookies.

* * *

Back to training. Sentinel was making the bots do extra transforming-push ups, and running laps for the Techno-Organics. "Put your servos into it! You call that transforming? I've seen protoforms transform better that!" Sentinel shouted, still covered in oil.

_"Uh oh~_, what happened Sentinel?" The blue Autobot gritted his teeth, as he heard Metallica mocking voice. "Had a little trouble with the oil pipes?" She teased.

Trying his best to ignore her, he focused his anger on the rookies. "By the way, you can thank yellow-jacket and the green-doofus here for those extra transform-ups."

Wasp and Ironhide glared at the two bots. "Way a go, numb-noise." He snarked.

"Oh, take it easy on him Wasp." Longarm tried to defend them.

"Yeah, I didn't give you the work. Sarge did." Bumblebee explained. Sentinel walk up to him, giving off a mean smirk.

"I've got a special job for you, stingless."

* * *

After training, everyone went off to do there own thing. Astrid wanted to spend more time with Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Since the yellow Bot was Jolt's partner, and Bulkhead being her's, she thought it would be a great chance to get to know each other. Maybe they should also include Vinyl and Longarm. Spotting Bulkhead a few feet away, she quickly ran over to him. But was suddenly blocked off by Wasp. "What do you want? Last I checked the femme squad bay is to the right." He glared down at her.

Astrid wasn't one for starting argument, especially ones she knew were pointless. Being polite, she told him what she wanted. "I came here to see if Bulkhead was free." She looked past him and saw the big-lug sitting on his bench.

Wasp made a face. "Aren't you worried about your reputation?" He didn't really care if she came from the higher up, she was still an Organic. "I know I would be."

Astrid frowned. "I think it is wise to know everything about your partner." Bulkhead spotted her, seeing Wasp block her, he got up. He was about to say something when he overheard her speaking. "What they like, what angers them, their interests, how they feel. That way, you have a better understanding of them. So I know," Astrid held her hands on her chest, were her spark was, her face turning slightly pink, "how to protect them, and take care of them." she smiled.

Wasp still didn't get it, everything he heard about Techno-Organics was all negative. He had to agree with Sentinel, it was ridiculous to work with them. "Well that is completely-"

"I feel the same!" Wasp and Astrid turned to see Bulkhead towering over Wasp. "I want to know about you too!" Astrids cheeks burned, her hair stared to flare up again, she smiled. Wasp's jaw dropped, was he serous? Bulkhead walked past him, and followed Astrid out.

"S-so _umm,_ what do you want to know?" Bulkhead asked. This was first time they got time to themselves, and he didn't want to look like a idiot in front of her. Oh wait, he already has, multiple times...

Astrid twirled her finger in her hair. "W-well I was thinking that we could hang out with Jolt and Bumblebee. you know, since they're our friends. The more the merrier." Bulkhead smiled, she was so nice! As they were walking Astrid spotted Jolt, heading for the gym room. "Hey Jolt!" She waved, getting her attention. "Where's Bumblebee?"

The blonde crossed her arms. "Sarge gave him a _'special job'_."

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Bulkhead asked, he remembered Sarge saying that during transform-ups.

* * *

In the middle of the cores, Bumblebee was standing on one leg, holding two empty oil containers, chanting. "I am a worthless oil-stain. I am a worthless oil-stain." After doing it for five minutes, the yellow Bot had enough. "Why am I even doing this?" Dropping the cans he headed back to the squad-bay.

Bumblebee frowned, _I'm a joke._ He thought. _Made for great things. Every since I got here I've made a fool out of myself, even my Techno-Organic partner looks down on me! Maybe I should just quit... _Just then he heard, what sounded like a comlink speaker. "Whats that?" It was coming from the alleyway he had pasted. Sneaking up he hid.

The alleyway was storage from oil cans. Bumblebee could see a figure, it was too dark to make out who it was, but from the size it differently was an Autobot. Listening in, He saw that the Bot had a video-comlink. _"Megatron will speak to you now." _Came a voice. He leaned in closer. _"You have disguised yourself well, my spy-bot. The Autobots would never suspect they have a traitor __amongst __ their new cadets." _A dark voice said through the call. Bumblebee felt chills go through is metal-plating. That voice, it was the leader of the Decepticons, the powerful and feared Megatron. And whoever he was talking to, was a Decepticon spy! _"Now that you have infiltrated the Autobots, you must climb through their ranks, and directory them from within." _He ordered.

Bumblebee crouched down, his mind was overloading. There was a traitor amongst the cadets! What should he do? obviously the smart choice was to tell sergeant Sentinel, or Metallica. But he was already on Sentinel's bad-side. But who was the traitor? If he was going to tell, he needed to see their face. Sucking up his courage, Bumblebee pulled out his stingers, and jumped out. "Alright! Show yourself traitor!" But the spy was gone, how? Bumblebee looked around, till he saw someone exit the oil-storage. "Wasp?"

* * *

Back in the squad-bay Bumblebee watched Wasp test out his stingers on Ironhide's protective shield. He saw what he saw, it had to be Wasp. He was the only one near by when the spy was talking to Megatron. He still wasn't sure if he should tell the sergeant. Bumblebee heard the doors open, turning he saw Longarm. He smiled, Longarm wasn't too bad, he differently seemed the smartest out of the group, maybe he could help.

"Hey Longarm, got a nano-click?" He asked walking over.

"For you? Noway." He pushed past him.

"Look, you want to an intelligent officer right? I just need to know how to report a suspected spy." Bumblebee whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

Longarm stopped, and turned back. "You think there's a spy amongst us? Is it Cybertroniain or Techno-Organic?" He was starting to get interested.

Bumblebee got closer, still whispering. "Promise you won't say anything okay? But I think Wasp is working for the Decepticons."

Longarm's optics widened. "You have proof of this?"

"Not yet. Think I should tell the sergeant Sentinel?"

"No, if you tell Sentinel he'll just take all the credit. But if you can deliver proof that Wasp is a spy, that's the kind of initiative that can put you on the fast track for the elite guard." Bumblebee smiled, he still had a chance! "But you also mustn't tell your partner."

Bumblebee raised his brow. "Jolt? why?"

"She already has enough strength to be put in the elite guard. Telling her, she might get in your way. You want the credit for yourself right?"

Longarm point made since; Jolt wasn't exactly the type of partner the would help out, and she hadn't yet helped him with target practice like she promised. It was obviously that she didn't like him as her partner, but he also didn't like her either. No way he was going to get her involved, this was his mission alone! His chance to prove himself. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

On the other side of the training base. Bulkhead and Astrid were enjoying themselves, talking and laughing about their old home and their past.

"So then Hardhead backs up into the silo, and it all came trashing down! energon dust everywhere!" Astrid giggled. She walking on top of a low wall, giving her more height to walk alongside him. "It took over two days to clean up."

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Astrid tried to stop her consent giggling.

_"Hehe,_ yeah." Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head. "But that's the only interesting thing about me. What about you?"

Astrid stopped laughing, she felt a sudden jolt go through her. Why was she starting to feel uncomfortable? He was just asking a question, and she was the one who thought they should get to know each other. Just as long as he didn't start talking about her family'd history. "W-well, what would you like to know?" She asked.

"I've heard a lot about your planet, whats it like having organic life on it?"

Astrid let out a relief sigh. "Well on Organikós there are different continents around the planet. I was born in the Lava Terrains, along with my family, that's why my power is fire." Astrid demonstrated by forming a ball of fire in her hand. Bulkhead watched in awe. "And instead of energon and oil which Cybertronians use for fuel, Techno-Organics farm and hunt plants and animals to eat."

"So is it true that your kind came from a another planet stellar-cycles away?"

"That's what we're told in school. Our fiscal forms were protoforms made by Cybertronians, but we got our DNA from organic life-forms. That's why were as half similar to you." Astrid smiled, she was enjoying talking about her home. "After given our own planet, we started building our lands and cites. Nothing as big and amazing as yours, but still nice. But as soon as we were targeted by the Decepticons, we decided to form an alliance with you. But some Techno-Organics decided to join the Decepticons instead." Her smile, faded into a frown.

Bulkhead saw this, and smiled back. "Well, if there's one thing that came out good in this war, was meeting someone as amazing as you Astrid." Bulkhead couldn't catch what he said in time. His partners face exploded in red, her hair going up in pink flames. His face was also heating up, why did he say that?! "I-I mean, you are the strongest one here and that you are incredibly talented." He was started to calm down. "Totally unlike me." He tried to joke, but Astrid started to feel down. "I mean, after hearing about your family's legacy, you are bound to do just as amazing as them. You're strong-spirited, and brave, unlike me." He chuckled. "After training, you'll probable join the Ex-Machina like your father _hu?_ It's kinda silly that we were paired up-"

"You're wrong!" Bulkhead stopped walked, Astrid head was down, hiding her eyes. "I'm not as amazing as you say I am. I screw up, get nervous when fights break out. Just because my family is know for greatness doesn't mean I am! I'm a Flame and everyone expects me to follow in my ancestors foot-stops!" She looked up at him. Bulkhead was surprises to see her eyes leaking liquid out. "You have no idea how much presser it is. That's why I wanted to train with the new recruit and not go to the Autobot academy!" She crocked out, rubbing her eyes.

Bulkhead frowned, unsure of what he should do. Being as gentle as he could, he lifted his finger and rubbed her eye, trying to stop her crying. "Your eyes are leaking." He said with concerned.

Astrid gasped out at the cool feeling on her large finger. Blushing as he wiped her eyes. "I-It's called crying. It's a natural thing Organics do when we're sad or upset, or even scared." She reassured him, slightly blushing. "It's just a gross thing we do." She lightly chuckled, trying to show that she was okay.

Bulkhead removed his finger and brought in up to his face. He looked closely as the watery tears. "Its not gross," he smiled down at her, "I think it's nice that you can show how you feel by" Astrid's cheeks flushed up again. Smiling she slowly started giggling. Her hair started flickering fire. "Y-your flowy helmet is catching fire again." Bulkhead pointed out.

Astrid continued to giggle. "Its called hair, and yeah its another thing I do when I show my feelings." She kindly smiled up at her partner. "Bulkhead, please don't ever think that you're unfit to be my partner. When I first met you, I knew I wanted us to be partners. And I don't care what happens. I want to stay by your side."

Bulkhead gently smiled leaning down so they were face to face. "Only if you let me stay by yours."

"Deal."

* * *

Inside the girl's squad bay, Jolt was doing push ups. As she was counting up to 200, her mind kept going back to what she had saw earlier. After Astrid told her that she and Bulkhead were going for a walk, the blonde wanted to see what would happen. She didn't like to use the word stalking, it was more_ 'watching over'_ her best friend, and to make sure nothing bad was to happen. But seeing Bulkhead try to make Astrid feel better, made Jolt think differently about him. Though clumsy and Bulk headed, he was a nice bot, and knew she didn't have to worry.

Then it got her thinking; should she being bonding with her Autobot partner? Jolt didn't hate Bumblebee, but she wouldn't call him friend, like Astrid said they should be. It sounded ridiculous, being friends, to bond with him; the cocky, full-of-himself, bad shooter, troublemaker. Everything about him was why Jolt hated about Autobots. Though her friend tries to show her the good side of everyone, Jolt could not find herself wanting to work thing Autobots, or even be friends. She was much like her Mom, headstrong, likes to do things solo, only allowing a few people to get close to her. She was always told how crude Autobots were, and it stuck with her. So how can she; a Techno-Organic who prefers to working without a Autobot, were to bond with one?

She reached 236, when the doors open, Astrid walked in, cheeks flushed and a big smile on her face. "Wow, you look like you've been love struck." Jolt smirked, although kidding, she was kinda hopping she was wrong. She maybe okay with Bulkhead as Astrid's partner and friend, but that was it!

Astrid twirled her finger threw her hair, still smiling. "I don't know why, but I'm very happy." She said to her friend. "I mean I'd hope to make a strong bond with whoever my partner would be, and now..." She giggled, her spark full of happiness.

Jolt stood up, and stretched her arms up. "Well, you might want to hold onto that feeling for as long as you can. Because the likely hood of you guys sticking together is very slim." She didn't want to sound like a downer, but it was true.

Asrtids smile faded, looking down. "I know...I just think, it's so stupid." She growled. "I understand that not everyone can make it to the elite but why does that have to be the reason of switching partners?!"

But that's how it was, if a partner fails at meeting the standers to be in the station they want then they're put in a different one. and if there partner passes they would have to break their bond and be with another partner. However some Autobots and Techno-Organics find that once you've bonded so closely you can never find another partner.

Jolt sighed, she could see the sadness in Astrid's eyes. "Yeah I know, so you only have two options." Astrid looked up at her friend, wondering where she was going with this. "Either you work him up to your standers, or you worked down to his. That's the only way you guys can stay as partners."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You mean...fail the training?" Jolted nodded. She exhaled. "I mean, I get what you're saying, but that could get both of us in so much trouble." Astrid could care less about what people might say of about her reputation. What scared her the most was her parents finding out, mainly her father. Talking him into allowing her to train with the recruits took a lot of convincing. But after her training she would be joining him at Tarn, along with her Autobot Partner _IF _they passed with her. Astrid sighed. "I'm...I don't know what I want. But, until training is over, I plan to keep our friendship for as long as I can." She smiled with determination.

Jolt smirked, she knew she was going to say that.

"And maybe you should try as well." Astried shrugged. Jolt's frowned. "Just try, the poor bot looks like he could use a friend."

"Isn't that your partner's job?"

Astrid continued to smile. "You can never have too many friends."

Jolt let out a winy groan, making her friend giggle. "Alright," throwing her hand in the air, "I'll try."

* * *

The next day started out as usual: eat, morning training, Sentinel and Metallica arguing, same old stuff. Bumblebee had kept quiet about the Decepticon spy, and believing it might be Wasp. Last night, he worked up a plan to exposes him. But while during training, his mind was not in focus, he kept looking at over at Wasp, even when Jolt was shouting at him to pay attention.

Jolt, though trying really hard to not lose her cool, was starting to get irritated by her partner's lack of focus. And having to save his aft from the getting shot at by paint blasters, and moving targets. After training, Bumblebee was quick to leave, but was stopped by Jolt standing in front of him. "What is up with you?" She growled. "You've been acting wired all morning?"

Bumblebee frowned down at her. "I don't see why it's any of your business."

Jolt glared right back, neither one of them were backing down. "Well, considering that I'm your partner, and I've been blocking all your hits. I think I deserve to know. I don't want to get punished again, because of your carelessness." Right after she said, Jolt wished she hadn't.

Bumblebee clenched his fists. He didn't want to admit it, but her words cut right into him. He was not a screw up! he will prove himself to everyone. "Just stay away from me!" He shouted. "We only need to train together, that's it!" He stomped around her, walking away.

Jolt looked back, before sigh. _"Idiot."_

* * *

Bumblebee avoid Jolt for the remainder of the day. His mind was focus on catching the spy. Setting up a energon box filled with paint, he hid. "This is going to be perfect, when the spy bot steels the box, BAM!" The yellow Bot smiled, he was ready, all he needed to do now was wait. Which wasn't long.

Bumblebee started to panic, when Sentinel came around the corner. Spotting the energon box he crouched down. "What's this doing out here?" Sarge asked, reaching to the touch it. Which set it off, Sentinel screamed out as paint splattered him. clearly ticked off, rubbed the paint of his optics, to see whose idea of a joke was this. Bumblebee sat up, sheepishly smiling and waving. He knew he was in for it.

And like Sentinel said, if one of them screw up, they all get punished, which was extra transform-ups. "26! 27! 28!" Sarge barked, watching the bots transform. While the Techno-Organics did laps

* * *

Next plan! Bumblebee hooked up a microphone to a pole. He hovered it up to one of the window in the storage rooms. "Gotta slip up sometime spy bot, and when you do, I'll record it all." But as Bumblebee was hosting the it microphone up higher, the cord attached to it switched recorder on speaker.

Trying to listening in, Sentinel and Cliffjumper walked inside the room. "You would not believe the glitches the commander said me this time." Sentinel complained. "I'm starting to think that Ultra Magnus is a few circuits shy of a full processor if you know what I mean." But unbeknownst to him, he voice was being broadcasts threw the how base, where everyone could hear him. _"I mean sure he was the Bot back in the day, but now, Ultra Magnus is just a rusted out obsolete model, in need of an update."_ Everyone who heard him, all dropped their jaws, as Metallica tried not to laugh out loud, she was enjoying this so much.

Sentinel finally heard his voice being broadcast and walked out. _"Uh,_ wheres that echo coming from?"

Looking around, he saw Bumblebee coming around the corner, holding the megaphone. Seeing his Sarge Bumblebee panicked and dropped the recorder, as it let out a static noise. The yellow Bot blushed, busted.

"147! 148! 149!"

Jolt watched her partner, he looked ready to collapses, any more and his arms were sure to pop off. "Idiot." She mumbled.

"Whats wrong?" Astrid asked, running up beside her.

"Nothing, just that my poor excuse for a partner is driving everyone crazy." Jolt thought back to their argument. _"Just stay away from me!"_ _Why is that bothering me? Is this feeling...regret? Why though?!_

Hey, girls, what's up?" Vinyl skated up next to Astrid.

"Jolt is having a conflict with Bumblebee." Astrid explained.

"I-I am not!" Jolt yelled, her cheeks turning pink.

"You know, he kinda reminds me of you when we first met." Astrid giggled, thinking back when she and Jolt were kids. "You wanted everyone to stay away from you, the lone soldier, as the other kids would call you."

_Oh, so that's why it's bothering me_. Jolt frowned. She didn't like her past self, and the things she did to avoid others. But Astrid kept trying to make friends, and it finally happen, now Jolt didn't want to lose her or Legato._ He's like me..._ hiding thoughts she shook them off, and continued to run. Whatever, has nothing to do with me." Looking down, she thought. I'll apologize.

* * *

Inside the mech squad bay, Bumblebee was rubbed his sore shoulder. Sentinel showed no mercy on them, his how body aches. _I need to think of another plan._ he thought, _One where Sarge can't accidentally walk in._ As he was thinking of another plan, Wasp and Iornhide came up to him, smirking devilishly. The yellow Bot gulped.

"We wanted to thank you for that extra punishment, piston rod." Wasp sneered. Nodding to Iornhide, the orange bot, pinned Bumblebee down on a bench, while Wasp pulled out a drill.

"H-Hey! wait a second guys!" Bumblebee panicked before screaming, as Wasp removed his bottom legs. Thankfully, it didn't hurt. _"Haha_...okay very funny, now give them back!" Bumblebee tried to grab his legs, but Wasp held them up out of his reach.

"You want them back?" Wasp taunted him, "then go get them!" He threw them on top of the lockers, then opened the doors. "Or better yet still stay in here with all the other useless junk."

Iornhide carried Bumblebee over as he tried to squirm himself free. "Hey wait! No, no!"

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A voice shouted behind them. Surprised, the bots turned to see Jolt, arms crossed, and glaring at them.

"Hey, this is the Mech's squad bay." Wasp reminded her. glaring back. "No femme allowed-"

"What are you doing with my partner?" Jolt interrupted him, she couldn't care less about stupid gender rules.

Bumblebee was surprised, after the fight they had, he would have thought that they would stopped speaking to each other again.

"We're just giving him a little pay back, that's all." Wasp smirked, watching Bumblebee squirm. "Since he's the one always screwing up, and we get punished along, I think its justified."

"So what you're saying is that you're a weak little bot, who can't handle a few push-up?" Wasp gaped, optics wide and jaw dropped. He had never been insulted in his life, even Iornhide and Bumblebee were shocked. Jolt smirked at his reaction, she struck a cord. "You know, if you can't handle a few baby transform-up, then you might as well pack up and go straight to space bridge technician." Wasp clenched his jaw, Jolt could hear him growling in the back of his voice box. _"Oh Sarge, I can't go on! my circuits are acting!"_ Jolt did her worst Wasp impersonation, whining out.

"You looking for a fight?" Wasp pulled out his stingers, aiming them right at her. Bumblebee was panicking now, how can she fight against two Autobots?!

Jolt looked completely unfazed, and kept her cool. "I would love to start a fight, but not with a weakling like yourself."

Wasp glared daggers at her. "That's it, I'm gonna make you regret those words Organic!" fairing both his stingers, Bumblebee could only cry out his partner's name and she was engulfed by the lightning static. But suddenly Wasp stingers were absorbed into Jolts body, her eyes closed as she glowed green.

"Did you forget what I told you the first time we met Sparky?" Opening her eyes, she transformed her right forearm into a cannon blaster. "I conduct electricity. I'm not called Jolt for nothing." Aiming at the green Bot, she fired. The fores was so strong it sent Wasp threw the wall. Iornhide gaped in shock, then fear as Jolt pointed to him next. "Now drop him." She ordered. Doing as she said, he dropped Bumblebee before driving out of the squad bay.

Wasp groaned in pain, as he picked himself up. seeing his buddy baling, he did the same.

By that time, Jolt stopped glowing and transformed her arm back. She looked over at her partner on the floor, even though his was sitting and missing his legs, was still taller then her. "So you going to tell me what you've been up to?" She asked.

Bumblebee couldn't look her in the eye. he felt pathetic, if she hadn't come to his rescue he would have been stuck in a locker for hours. His was worthless, a screw up. Ever since he got here he was been messing up, causing trouble, and everyone got punished because of him. "Why did you come?" he asked in a low voice, still unable to look at her.

"Because I..." Jolt wanted to apologize, but she felt weird saying it. I have to do this. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and said. "A friend of mine told me that I should get to know my partner...whether I like him or not. Because...I know that I will need to rely on him in the future...So it's only fair that he can rely on me."

Bumblebee was shocked to hear that from her. Though it was corny, it sounded genuine. He finally turn to look at her, and was surprised to she her face turning red. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot." Jolt slapped herself on the forehead, forgetting that Bumblebee had no legs right now. "What I'm trying to say! Is!...That, I'm sorry. And I hope we can start over."

Bumblebee optics widen, for the first time here, someone was apologizing for him not the other way around. He started to think, maybe all Techno-Organics weren't so bad after all, if she's apologizing to him. And, maybe they could start over, and trust one another. Which means, he had to be honest with her. "Okay, I can start over.' He smiled at her, she returned it. "If you can, please reattach my legs, I'll tell you everything."

Jolt chuckled. "You got it Sparky." As she climbed onto the locker, grabbing his legs.

"Hey, I thought we were starting over?" Bumblebee frowned, why she still calling him that?

"We are, but the nickname is too good to drop." Jolt smirked, jumping down. "Alright, lay down, I'll put them back on." Doing as she said, Bumblebee pulled himself up on the bench. Jolt picked up the drill that Wasp dropped. As she screwed his legs back to his body, he told her about the Decepticon spy.

"You really think there's a con here?" Jolt asked, keeping her voice low. "And you think its Wasp?"

"Who else could it be? He hate my grill." Bumblebee bent his knees trying to get the feel back in his legs.

"He could just be a jerk, I mean you guys are very similar." Jolt shrugged. "But you did seem him leave after he contacted Megatron right?" Her partner nodded. "Ok, so only Longarm and I know. I'll see if I can help out by asking Jupiter. I'll also let Astrid, Bulkhead and Vinyl."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "Got it."

* * *

Later on that day, everyone was lined up at the simulation combat maze. It was suppose to reenact a actual battle filed, to train the recruits on what war would be like out in the open. Just like Jolt promised, she told Astrid, Vinyl, and Bulkhead about the spy, and to watch their backs. Wasp never told Sentinel about the incident that he and Jolt had, and had to lie about the wall being damaged by training to hard. Luckily, he totally bought it.

"Listen up crank shifts!" Sentinel barked, "This is a simulation combat exercise. I want to see you at least pretend to know what your doing."

"This is where you're really going to need one an other." Metallica explained. "If one of you is under attack or damaged, then its up to your partner to protect you, until help arrives. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said.

Sentinel gritted is teeth, glancing down at her. "Now move out!"

Everyone charged into the maze, Organics running next to their Autobot partners, except for Astrid who was riding on Bulkhead's shoulder. Shield out, she would protect him on top while he kept her safe off the ground. Since it was a simulation combat training, the gun blaster were firing paint, not loaded ammo.

Bumblebee and Jolt was in the lead, followed my Bulkhead and Astrid. Wasp was the closest behind them, pulled out a grenade. "Hey Bumblebee, think fast!" Chucking the grenade.

Bumblebee halted, hearing his name, he turned around. He caught it without even thinking. Realizing his mistake he threw it over his head. "Grenade!" He yelled and ducking for cover, behind a wall. unfortunately, the grenade bounce off a pipe, rolled down, and next to his legs. It exploited, splattering paint all over him.

Bumblebee could hear Wasp and Iornhide laughing behind him. "Bot, you really are a bumbler! Its not live ammo, this is simulation compact." Gun blasters started aiming at the them and fired paint. Wasp and Ironhide transformed and sped away. (Not caring where their Techno-Organics were)

After Bumblebee ran off, Jolt stuck with Astrid and Bulkhead till they found him. Hearing Wasps laughter, it wasn't hard. Jolt walked around the wall, standing next to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it." Bumblebee grumbled, feeling stupid.

Bulkhead Came up behind the wall, towering over it, he looked down at Bumblebee smiling. "Hey little buddy, need a servo?" He asked.

Narrowing his optics, shoulders shaking, the yellow Bot had it. "Listen; I'm not little, and I'm not your buddy, ok."

Jolt could see her partners patients line be pulled. "Spar-"

"I'm on the fast track, for the elate guard!" He cut her off, "And I don't need some overgrown energon guzzler messing it up for me."

Jolt narrowed her eyes. "Hey Sparky, I know you're tired of being pushed around, but that doesn't mean-" Bumblebee didn't bother sticking around to be lectured. Transforming, he drove off. Jolt growled, crossing her arms. They made up, but he was still stubborn, and won't take anyone's help.

Astrid frowned, turning to the side to look at Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, don't take what he said too hard. He's just-LOOK OUT!" Out of the corner of her eye, a blast of paint fired at them. Astrid pulled out her shield, saving herself form getting splatted, but she couldn't protect her partner, who got a face full of paint. "Sorry Bulkhead.." She blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Bumblebee didn't care about anything at the moment, all he wanted to do was finish the cores. Without his partner or that Bulk-for-brains. Though he remember that he made up this Jolt, his anger and pride was getting the better of him. Transforming into robot-mode, he tread carefully, ducking behind walls turning his head around corners. The gun blaster fired at his direction, causing him to cry out and duck back behind a wall. Sighing out, Bumblebee had to remind himself. "Right, no live ammo. Simulation combat." He lightly chuckled. But while his back was turned, a dark figure came up behind the guns and switched them from paint, to atchual amo blasts. Locking onto the Bumblebee they fired, destroying the wall that was shielding him. The Autobot cried out as he was thrown to the ground. "But that one realistic simulation!"

Seeing all guns pointing at him, Bumblebee picked himself up as ran for his life. Dodging as best as he could, while doing a tuck in roll, behind a small wall shield. _I am so screwed! _Just then there was the sounds of a truck driving up to him. He turned to see Bulkhead in truck-mode.

"Hang on little buddy!" Bulkhead charged right at him, scooping him up is his bulldozer. Driving till they were a safer distance, Bulkhead transformed, with both Astrid and Jolt on his shoulders. "Sorry...didn't mean to call you little buddy." Bulkhead drown, realized his mistake.

"That was really stupid of you Sparky." Jolt glared at her partner, as she and Astrid jumped down. Astrid pulled out her shield again, and expanded it. The shield covered both her and Jolts bodies, and Bumblebee crouched down behind it too. Bulkhead took out his wrecking ball and swung it a a building. the entire thing tilted to the side and was slowing coming down to crush the blasters.

But unfortunately, due to the simulation guns being switched on, Sentinel went to check it out, and walked directly over the tower. Looking up, he groaned. "Oh slag..." Before being crushed.

They group flinched, groaning at just what they saw. "Maybe I should apologize to the sarge for that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ah Bulkhead, some apologizes are better left unsaid."

"I second that!" Jolt said.

"I third!" Astrid nodded.

The Autobots scoped up their Organic partners, and ran for their lives.

Eventually Sentinel pulled himself out of the rubble, luckily his shield protected _some_ of him, but he was still covered in dents. Growling, Sentinel shouted at the top of his voice. "WHEN I FIND THE ONE THAT BURIED ME UNDER THAT BUILDING, I'LL DRUM THEM OUT OF THE CYCLOTRON SERVICE SO FAST IT WILL MAKE THEIR Gyro SPIN!"

* * *

After the incident with the simulation training, everyone went to the medical bay to get checked, luckily no one was seriously injured. Except for Sentinel. The group of four decided to stick together away from the rest and decided to rest in the girl's squad-bay.

"Y-you don't mind us in here?" Bumblebee asked. He and Bulkhead couldn't help feel a little award being in a femme's only room.

"Oh yeah it's find." Astrid smiled waving 'not to worry' hand to them.

"You guys are overthinking it." Jolt laid down on her bed, arms behind her head.

"So let's go back on what happened earlier," Bumblebee and Bulkhead sat down to _'at least'_ be at the girl's level. Astrid continued, "When we started the cores, Wasp was behind us, along with Iornhide and Longarm. Bumblebee, you said he threw a grenade at you, which then he and Iornhide came up to you. After that they drove off." Bumblebee nodded. "Now, the rest of us didn't see him, and when I talked to Vinyl, he and the twins didn't see him either."

"What about Longarm?" Bumblebee asked.

"Vinyl said that when the guns turn into live ammo, he got separated by him."

"And Iornhide?" Bulkhead asked, "Where was he?"

"I saw him escape with both Jupiter and Neptune." Jolt piped in.

"So neither Wasp or Longarm was seen, till after the simulation, and met in the medical bay." Astrid crossed her arms, thinking hard. Wasp seemed to be the traitor, but they didn't have any evidence, other then him having a hatred over Bumblebee and the Techno-Organics. And Longarm, though has been helpful and seeming to be on their side, was also secretive. being the quiet one, and blending in with everyone. Even Vinyl, his partner, doesn't know much about him, other then wanting to be a intelligent officer. Astrid was struggling, could Wasp be the spy, or is it the one you least expect?

"It seems obvious that it was Wasp is the guilty one. What else is there to prove?" Bumblebee frowned, crossing his arms.

"That's the problem Sparky, we have no proof." Jolt turned to her partner.

"So then, what do you suggest we do?"

"For now, we need to stick together and watch out backs. If the spy has suspicion, we need to be ready." Astrid declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jolt smirked at her friend. "Spoken like a true leader." Astrid blushed.

* * *

The following day, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were inside the mech's squad bay. following Astrids words; they stuck together along with Legato. Longarm was also in the dorm, but when they asked where he was he said he went for an oil drink. Longarm walked up to Bumblebee saying, "Bumblebee, there's going to be a surprise lock inspection. This is your last chance to expos the spy Bot before Sentinel takes all the credit!"

Just then, out of perfect timing, Wasp drove up and transformed. Was he walked inside, Longarm said, "I'll distract him, you get his key."

Nodded in agreement, Bumblebee walked casually over to his bench, while Longarm crouched down, to be unseen. He stretched out his leg, Wasp wasn't looking down, so he tripped right over, landing forward. Seeing his chance Bumblebee up behind. "Let me help you up there, Wasp."

Wasp narrowed his optics, Shoving him off. "Keep your servos off on me, gear grinder." He sneered, walking away.

But Bumblebee smirked, he got what he needed. While Wasp was distracted looking in his other locker, Bumblebee moved quickly over to Wasp privet locker. Unlocking it, he lift it up and gasped out. He was right along, and now he had proof. And in perfect timing, Sentinel walked in, with is left arm in a sling. "YOU! What are you doing in cadet Wasp's locker?!" He marched over to Bumblebee.

"Exposing a Decepticon spy! Sir." Bumblebee pointed inside the locker. Sentinel got a closer looked, and saw a Decepticon communicator. Optics wide, he picked it up.

He glared at Wasp, before calling for backup.

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead told Astrid and Jolt about what Bee had found, and that Wasp had been detained. Everyone was called out to the court. everyone lined up with Metallica and Sentinel at the end. Wasp was strapped to a hand truck, being pushed by a guard. "But I'm innocent, I tell you! You're making a big mistake all of you!" Wasp ranted.

Sentinel and Metallica Stood in front of him, glaring at the traitor. "Mute it, traitor!" Sentinel barked, ripping off Wasp Autobot badge like a sticker.

Wasp turned and death glared Bumblebee. "I'll get you for this Bumblebee, if it's that last thing I do!" He threatened.

"I'll take it from here Sentinel." Metallica said, walking off with the guard rolling Wasp behind her. And for once Sentinel didn't mind her taking over, he just didn't want to deal with more problems right now.

He turned to Bumblebee, smirking. "Well, that took spark kid, I may even have to rethink your name...What was it again?" Astrid dropped her head and Jolt rolled her eyes, at the Sarges stupidity.

Longarm, who was on Bumblebees right side, leaned over and said. "You're in buddy, you're bound to get that elite post now." He smiled.

"Speaking of spark," Sentinel walked back down the line, towards Bulkhead, "Since no one has come forward to claim responsibility for dropping that building on my head." Bulkhead tried to avoid the sarge's glare. "I'm just going to drop the biggest loser out of the platoon for good measure." He pointed at the green Autobot.

Astrid's mouth dropped, before glaring at Sentinel. "You can't do that!" She yelled, feeling the fiery rage building up inside her. Jolt noticed it too, If her friend couldn't control her rage, then sarge's protective armor is going to melt right off him. "You don't know if it was him, that is so immature of you, dumping the blame on him!"

Sentinel glared out at her, as he leaned closer to her, he could slightly feel a heat-wave coming from her. "Are you trying to defend him?"

"That's what partners do, don't they?" Bulkhead watched, wide optics. He could see how angry Astrid was and here she was trying to defend him. What if this fight destroys her chance at being in the elite? He could never forgive himself if that happened.

"When who do you think did it, flame-head?!"

Astrid and Bulkhead opened their mouths about to say "me!", but Bumblebee stepped out of the line and beat them to it. "I did it!" Everyone turned to the small Autobot. "I was the one responsible for knocking that building on top of you." Bumblebee looked to the ground. Bulkhead, Astrid and Jolt was shocked; after everything that has happened, all the bad luck that fell on him, he finally gets a chance where everything could go right, and takes the blame for Bulkhead. Sentinel narrowed his optics, clearly not happy.

_"Ah_, this isn't going to affect my elite guard status, is it? Sir?" He sheepishly asked, but he knew he was wrong.

* * *

Sentinel kept his word about dropping the one who flattened him out of the platoon. But not only that, Since he hated both Bumblebee and Bulkhead, he decided they should both go serve as maintenance bots. Bulkhead was obviously thrilled, until he and Bumblebee realized, that Astrid and Jolt would not be joining them, for they did not fail the training. It was a sad an sort of emotional goodbye for them. Bulkhead was happy that Astrid didn't end up where they were, but and the same time, he wanted to still be his partner. But he didn't want to think he was being selfish, or pressuring her to also become a space-bridge technician. Bumblebee and Jolt did the hole, "You aren't as bad as I thought you would be", and Jolt said it was cool of him to take the fall for his friend, even though Bumblebee still said he and Bulkhead weren't 'technically' friends, he realized that they probably will be.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were ship off to meet the technician group that they were assigned with. when they got to the hanger, they were interduced by a busted up battleship, and an older red and white Autobot, who was working to fix it.

"So," he said in a gruff voice, "You two the are the ones who were assigned?"

_"Uuh_, yes sir." Bulkhead said, saluting him for some reason.

The old Autobot grumbled something under his voice. "Names Ratchet, and you can start with fixing the wires."

"You got it." Bulkhead hurried over the the outside power source.

"He certainly seems enthusiastic." Ratchet raised his brow.

Bumblebee frowned as he watch Bulkhead get started. His big friend was looking forward to working, but he knew the real reason why he was moving quickly to start. Bulkhead opened the fuse-box, as Bumblebee walked over. "You don't have to hide it," Bulkhead stopped, but didn't looking down at him, "I know you wanted her to join you." Bumblebee looked to the side. "Just wanted to let you know...I understand. I kinda wanted them to join us too."

Bulkhead dropped his arms down. "I knew from the start I was out of her league. I knew that it wasn't likely we'd stay as partners, but..." His mind went back to when they spent time together, and what she said. _"When I first met you, I knew I wanted us to be partners. And I don't care what others will say, or what happens. I want to stay by your side." _Bulkhead's optics dimmed. "I...left like we really had something. I enjoyed be with her...I'm selfish aren't I?"

Bumblebee looked back at him. "No, I get it." He thought back to Jolt, and chuckled. "When I first met Jolt, she sure got under my grill. But, thanks to her, I have a better understanding about teamwork, and that its okay to be helped." Bumblebee shook his head. "But we can't do anything now, all we can really do is remember them and hope we can see them again someday." He smiled at his new friend.

Bulkhead looked down, and smiled back. "Thanks little buddy."

As they started to work on the wires, Ratchet heard the doors slide open, pulling out from under the ship, he looked to see who was there. Raising his brow he asked, "Are you two lost or something?"

"No, we were assigned here, unexpectedly." Came a familiar voice. Bulkhead and Bumblebee froze. Couldn't be...

Ratchet sighed. "Alright, go help the those two." He pointed his them to the young bots.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned, optics wide they looked down to see Astrid and Jolt, smiling and smirking up at them. "Hey."

They two Autobots were so shocked for words that only their mouths dropped. "What, you that surprised to see us." Jolt crossed her arms, still smirking.

"B-but we thought...you were..." Bulkhead stumbled on his words.

Asrid smile widened. "Well we were... but something happened." She blushed, looking to the side.

"Us." Jolt nudged her forearm.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

_"Well..."_

* * *

_Back at the Training Camp. the training had ended and everyone was __assigned __to there post. Longarm and Iornhide got assigned to what they wanted, Jupiter and Neptune were __assigned __to the guards. and Vinyl was assigned with Sentinal at the Elite Guard, with Jolt and Astrid joining him. However Astrid broven herself as a leader and was going to be a commander, Something Sentinal wasn't too happy about._

_"C__ongratulations__ to you all." Metallica smiled at her Techno-Organic cadets. "I am very proud of all of you. Now everyone, since you were __assigned __different posts, I'm afraid you will not be joining your Autobot partners."_

_"We understand ma'm." V__inyl__ nodded. "I respected Longarm, but he felt like it wasn't meant to be."_

_The twin really didn't care, not wanted to be partnered up with any Autobot. But Astrid and Jolt looked down, not feeling the same. Astrid hugged her arms around herself, she really liked Bulkhead, and sure he was clumsy and a bit or a wrecker, but he was kind and sweet. She really felt a connection with him. Jolt narrowed her eyes, thinking back on the deal she had with Bumblebee, about starting over. Sure he messed up a lot, but he matured and proved himself. It just felt like...it wasn't right to be split up from them._

_"Astrid, Jolt are you listening?" The two snapped out of it when they heard Metallica call them. "I said, you two and Vinyl are going with Sentinal who is going to escort you to __Axiom Nexus__."_

_"Uh-yes, we understand." Jolt said._

**_..._**

_Inside the girl's dorm the two of them were quiet as they packing up their things. "I don't think I can do it." Astrid finally spoke. Jolt looked over to her. "After everything that's happened in a sort amount of time...I don't want this to be the end." Her shoulders were shaking, she was starting to tear up._

_"Yeah...That yellow Spark-plug wasn't that big of a pain anyway." Jolt looked to the side, smiling._

_Astrid lightly giggled. "Yeah, and Bulkhead being a clumsy lug." They both started to laugh, thanking about the good times they had. "Would...it be so bad if I...didn't join the __Elite Guard__?" The pink-haired girl asked._

_Jolt thought for a moment; their family had high expectations on them, and was waiting to them on the battlefield. This is what their family wanted, but what did they want? "I'm not sure. You know, before thing war even started we were told that we were meant for battle. But with every Autobot and Techno-Organic helping out."_

_"So it's either we should go, because that's what everyone wants."_

_"Or do what we want for __ourselves__."_

_"Which is to be with our Autobots." Astrid turned to Jolt, smiling. "You know, I think I understand that spark bonding that we've heard of."_

_"You think," Jolts eyes widened, "We spark bonded with them?!"_

_"Astrid shrugged. "They say when you find your partner it's hard to ever find a new one. I know it's just a stupid thing that someone made up years ago but..__." her face turned bright red as she smiled, "I just can't think of being with anyone else but him."_

_Her friend smiled, never wanted to admit it, but she agreed. "So what do you propose we do?" Astrid thought for a moment, but Jolt beat her to it. "Do you think we could still damage our status like what Sparky did?" Grinning evilly._

**_..._**

_Packed and ready to go, the girls and __V__inyl__ stood in front of Sentinal who was waiting foe them. "Well it's about time." He grumbled, clearly upset that he had to work with them now. And he had hoped to dump them with there partner on a space-bridge. But the three of them were the best out of the rest, so he couldn't really say anything._

_V__inyl__ was glanced over to his friends, and was surprised to see Astrid have a stern look. He had never seen that before and it was out of her character. he looked to Jolt who seemed to be acting normal, however her shoulders were slightly shaking. Astrid looked right up at Sentinal and threw her bags at his legs. "Alright start being useful and take our things." She ordered in a serous voice._

_Sentinal's mouth dropped, including Vinyl. The Autobot gritted his teeth, glaring at her. "What'd you sa-"_

_"Did I say you could speak Prime?" Astrid interrupted him, "Do I have to remind you or did that building that landed on you, damage your processor even more?" Vinyl turned to Jolt who was trying very hard not to laugh. "I am a now an elite commander now, which means you take orders from me now!" Astrid started to get fired up, and hated to admit it, but she liked pushing Sentinal's buttons._

_Sentinal felt his gears heat up, like slag he was going to listen to this squishy-fleshy insect. He knew he'd probably get in a lot of trouble but his anger got the best of him. Pulling out his laser-sword he swung it down at her. "You watch was you say bug!"_

_Luckily Astrid expected this, and was prepared. Not a second too soon, she ducked out of the way, and transforming her hands, blasted him like a flamethrower. Sentinal's optics went wide, he tried to cover himself with one arm over his face. Unfortunately the rest of his body took all the damage. The paint job had burned off, and most of his armor was now slightly melted. A heatwave surrounded the Autobot, he felt woozy, as his vents tried to cool him down. He glared back at Astrid, who returned it back._

_"You...are...OUT!" Sentinal shouted at the top of his voice box._

_Jolt, who had been holding in her laughter, stood next to her friend. "Well if shes out, then so am I." Crossing her arms._

_"Fine then! Like I really wanted the two of you on the e__lite guard__ anyway!" Sentinal huffed out._

_"Alright, but just for good measures..." Jolt grinned at him, Sentinal had a bad feeling about it. Jolt transformed her hand into her cannon blaster. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."_

_"Don't you da-"_

**_BOOM!_**

_Sentinal was sent flying back, hitting the ships platform door._

_Vinyl was left in shock, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened. He turned to his friends, who were both smiling. All they said was, "It wasn't meant to be."_

**_..._**

_Of course __Metallica found out, and was deeply disappointed in her two best __recruit__. "What on Organikós...posses you to do that!?" Astrid and Jolt hung their heads down, but not in shame. "Primus, wha-. What am I suppose to say about this to the commanders? To your parents!?"_

_"We're sorry ma'am. We didn't mean to go over board." Astrid apologized first._

_"The reason why we double attack Sentinal was because, we didn't want to be part of the elite." Jolt explained._

_Metallica had her arms crossed, brows frowned at them. "You know you two are expected to be on the battlefield with your families right now. And you both had prepared for it. So why, ever since you two came to this training camp, ever since you met your Autobot partners you've been-" That when she stopped. She put two and two together, and it clicked in her head. "Its because of them, isn't it?"_

_The two girls looked up, and nodded._

_Metallica sighed. "Look, I can understand that you had a connection with them, and that's good. But that doesn't mean you have to throw away your future-"_

_"You mean our parents future." Jolt frowned._

_"What?"_

_"With all do respect ma'am," Astrid stepped in, "We...we want to make our own decisions. Our parents have planned all of this for us, and we've just gone along with it. But after coming here, meeting Bulkhead and Bumblebee," Metallica noticed a small smile on their faces, "We want to join our partners in maintenance. If you don't mind..."_

_Metallica stared sternly at the two. After a moment of thinking in silents, she spoke. "You two aren't being pressured are you?" the girls shook their heads, "And There's nothing that's gonna change your mind?" shaking their head again. Metallica sighed out. "Alright, I think I understand why you have chosen to do this. You two seem to have really connected with the two of them. So...I won't stop you on your __decision__."_

_Astrid and Jolts faces lit up smiling. "Thank you ma'am! Thank you!"_

_"Yes well, you two better pray that when your parents find out they'll take it easy like I did." Metallica was not looking forward to breaking the news._

_"Thank you, Metallica." Astrid smiled, and without think hugged her. Metallica was stunned at first but wrapped her arms around her. Then Astrid reached her arm pout from behind and grabbed Jolt, bring her into the hug. The blonde groaned, not a fan of hugs._

_"Okay, okay." Metallica muttered, giving them the singe to break it up. As the girls started to head for the door, their sarge spoke up again. "And girls," The turned to look back, "Even if Sentinal said no, if you change your minds, you can come back."_

_Jolt, smirked at Astrid, who smiled and replied. "Thanks, but I think we'll be good."_

* * *

"And that's what happened."Astried finished the story. Her face was blushed, too embarrassed to looked directly at them.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead's optics were wide with shock. They did that, just to join them. That thought was wrapped in their possessors. Bulkhead's spark started to beat, as his face-plate felt warm.

"But, why would you do that?" Bumblebee asked. "You both just blew your chances at being elite guard! And for what? Joining us and working on broken space-bridges?"

Jolt shook her head. "Sparky, you really are dented in the head."

_"Hu?"_

"It's just like you said; we wanted to join you guys." Astrid repeated what he said. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No!" Bulkhead shouted, surprising everyone. "No we don't. It's just we don't want to hold you two back. You're both some much stronger then-"

"Bulkhead, remember what I told you." Astrid smiled. "You are not beneath us, or unfit to be our partners."

"And we chose this." Jolt crossed her arms, and actually gave a genuine smile. "Just don't make us regret our decision, okay?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked down are there partners. They felt really touched that they flamed and power-punch Sentinal for them.

_"Soooo_, do you guys need help with that?" Astrid asked.

Bulkhead smiled. "I could use some help with the wires." He leaned down offering his hand.

"You got it partner." Astrid jumped on as he lifted her up to grab the higher wires.

"I still can't believe you torched sarge." Bumblebee snickered, imagining it. "Wish I could have seen it."

Jolt chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty great. So you okay with us sticking around?"

Bumblebee moved his hands behind his head. "Yeah I guess. It'd probably get boring with an old crankshaft around."

"I HEARD THAT!" Ratchet snapped on the other side of the ship.

* * *

After a few hours of repair, Astrid went over to Ratchet and asked, "So is it just going to be 5 of us, working on space-bridges?"

"No, we're suppose to have one more member of the group. I heard his name is Optimus Prime." He said in his gruff voice.

"A Prime is going to join us?" Astrid was shocked. Primes were know as rank of highest possible distinction on Cybertron. So to have one working on probably the lowest job in Cybrtronian work was surprising. "Wow, I wonder what happened for him to come work with us."

Right on cue, the doors opened, and a tall Autobot, painted red and blue walked in. He took one look at the busted up ship, and sighed.

He was too focus on the two young bots and one Techno-Organic that he didn't notice the other one down in front on him. _"Um,_ excuse me?" He then shifted his attention to where the new voice was coming from. Looking down, he saw Astrid smiling, and reaching her hand up to him. "Optimus Prime, is it? I'm Astrid, nice to meat you!"

Getting the message, on the hand shake, Optimus crouched down. _"Oh-umm,_ nice to meet you as well." Using one finger, to shake Astrid's hand.

Astrid's smile widened, "My friends and I look forward to working with you, sir!"

* * *

**I should mention that the EX-Machina that I described is not a references from the 2017 movie. No, the EX-Machina comes from an Anime movie called "No Game No Life: Zero" where this ****race of cybernetic life forms that look like humans but aren't. That's where it comes from. (Plus I've never seen the 2017 movie)**

**Also to give you an Idea of what Astrid's shield looks and functions, it's like Brigitte's from Overwatch**

**Speaking of Overwatch, I know Vinyl sounds a lot like Lucio, but I wrote this character _waaay_ before the game came out. So lets just say "great minds think alight!" :)**


	2. A Friendship

**So this chapter was kind of hard to write. In season 3 episode 6 ****"Five Servos of Doom", shows Prowl's past on how he trained and how he became to be. There were only a few clips, and really that's all you need to understand him, and it would have been a way out in making this chapter shorter. But I really wanted to explain it, by showing his relationship with my OC.**

* * *

_The Great War took a toll on everyone. For the Autobots, everyone had to comet, either you fight along with us, or against us. naturally every Autobot took their posts, as did most Techno-Organics, leaving their family and love ones behind. But if you don't have anyone who you're frighting for...what's the point?_

* * *

Inside the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, and a small Techno-Organic peeked her head behind the wall. She watched her master, Yoketron talking to Warpath a former student, and a different Autobot slung over Warpath's shoulder, in stasis-cuffs. The new bot struggled. "Take a holo-scan, it'll last longer." He taunted.

"Quiet, you waste of space-junk." Warpath snapped, throwing the bot on the floor.

"Thank you Warpath. You may remove the stasis-cuffs." Master Yoketron said.

"Are you sure? He's a feisty one." Yoketron nodded. "If you ask me, he should rust in the stockade." Warpath growled, taking off the cuffs. "Any Autobot that won't fight Decepticons, is no better then a con himself! We're at war."

"It's not my war!" The bot shouted.

"Then maybe I should take you out back and make it your war!" Warpath threatened.

Luckily Master Yoketron stepped in. "I believe I can take it from here."

Warpath growled, taking his leave as he grumbled, under his voice.

The black Autobot looked up at Yoketron. "Why would I risk my chassy for anyone? No one ever risk their chassy for me."

Master Yoketron calmly replied, "Keeping you out of the stockade, I am risking something for you. But if you are willing to learn, that risk can be very rewarding."

The bot stood up and chuckled. "A rusty old bolt-bucket like you, teach me anything? Doubtful."

But Yoketron just chuckled back. "I will make you a deal. If you can get out the door before I can stop you, you are free to go and all charges will be dropped."

He smirked, before saying. "See ya!" and transformed into a cyber-motorcycle, speeding to the exit.

The Techno-Organic who was watching, gasped out. "So fast!" Trying to stay quiet, not to be discovered.

The Autobot may have been fast, But Master Yoketron was fast _and_ skilled. In a blink, he was right in front of him. He kicked his wheel, kicking the Autobot back, causing him to transform back into robot-form. Yoketron punched him backwards, his back hitting a wardrobe, before landing on his back, crushing him on the floor. The Techno-Organic couldn't tried not to giggle. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to out speed her master.

Yoketron lifted the dresser off the Autobot with one hand, throwing it to the other side of the dojo. The Autobot, feeling like a idiot, out fought by an old bot, stood up. "If you would care to learn, you may stay. And make yourself useful." Yoketron pulled out a broom behind his back, twirling it like a bo-staff. "You can start, by cleaning up this mess."

The Autobot was frowned, but didn't complain. He knew that he had lost. Taking the broom, he started cleaning, as Yoketron stepped out of the room. The Techno-Organic noticed he was coming, she tried to quickly walk away acting like she were just walking down the hallway. But her master was not that easily fooled.

"You know that it is rude to eavesdrop on others, Crystal." Yoketron crossed his arms, looking down at the Organic.

Crystal sighed out, slumping her shoulders down. she turned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Master," She bowed head. "I was just curious. I hardly ever see anyone else other then you and Warpth sometimes. Is he going to be your new student?" She asked.

"Yes. I see potential in him, just like when I saw you." Crystal blushed. "With a little training, I am sure he will be a most excellent Cyber-Ninja."

"What if he doesn't like the idea of training with a Organic, or living with one." Crystal said, sadly looking down at the floor. Even though the alliance between Autobots and Techno-Organics has been around for centuries, there were still some Autobots that thought Organics were still a unnecessary, and not worth getting to know them.

"If he is to train and live here, he must respect my other students." Yoketron got down on one knee, curling his finger under Crystal's chin making her look up. "Remember this Crystal, you are just as important as everyone else. You are very special, like your grandmother said. Even if there is only one Autobot who cares and respects you, that is all you need." He smiled.

Crystal smiled brightly, as tears formed in her eyes, but wiped them away. "You're right as always master." She stepped back, and bowed to him respectively. "I should probably head back to my room, somewhere I can meditate quietly. To not disturb our new guest." With that said, Crystal walked down the hall headed to her room.

How ever, the new Autobot could over hear them, but not their conversation. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

Master Yoketron stepped back in the dojo. "Someone who will have a big in pack on your life. I apologize, but I have yet to know your name."

"...Prowl."

* * *

After cleaning up the dojo, Yoketron escorted Prowl to his own quarters. Telling him the different rooms, and where not to go. Prowl didn't objected, seeing is how he was getting a free place to stay, energon and staying out of the stockade was a total win. Even if we was being put to labor by an old rust-bucket. Opening the screen door to his new room Prowl walked in. Master Yoketron then added. "And one more thing," Prowl looked back at him, "You will also show respect to my other student. Remember that." With that said, he left.

Prowl looked around his room, is was small, but clean. There was a berth, shelves, and a red mat in the corner. Prowl found that odd, but figured it was there for a reason. The Autobot then noticed something on his berth; a piece of paper. Picking it up, he saw Cybrtronion writing on it, saying_ "Welcome to the Dojo, I hope we can become friends!"_ Prowl raised a brow, did this come from the other student Yoketron was talking about? From how small the writing was it looked like it belonged to a sparkling, or maybe one of those Techno-Organics?

Prowl had seem some of them in the past, but really didn't care much about them. Sure, it was odd that they were half Cybrtroion, and Organic mix together. He payed no mind to them, just as he did with his own kind. "I look after myself," he said, "That's how it's always been, and always will. Whether I stay here and have that old rust-bucket teach me anything won't matter in the end."

Prowl suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his side, where Yoketron had kicked him. How can an old crankshaft who close to going offline kick so hard? Let alone move faster then when he was is vehicle-mode. Groaning, he laid down his back on the berth, turning off his optics. "I just need some quiet time..."

_Knock! Knock!_

Prowl turned his optics back on, growling in the back of his voice box. What is it now? Getting up he walked over to the door and slide it open. No one was there. He then noticed a large cup of energon on the floor, by his feet. Someone brought him fuel? Turning his left and right, out if the corner of his optic vision, he spotted the one responsible. Down close to the floor, sticking the side of their head from behind the corner. Noticing they were caught, they yelped out, and hid. The voice sounded high, and feminine. Prowl frowned his optics. "I know you're there, no use in hiding. So show yourself." He ordered. thinking in was some kid.

Peeking out again, the small being stepped out. He was right, it was a Techno-Organic: pale skin, with bright blue eyes, and long white hair, tied in two low ponytails. Her skin-suit was a light purplish-white, and her armor was very feminine. Her chest-piece, bikini bottoms, arms, knee-high boots were azure and powder blue. Her boots were wedge heeled, and on her head was a headband with small thorns coming from the ends of her ponytails.

She looked up at him, and gave a sheepish smile. _"Uh, hi. Kon'nichiwa._" She waved, then put her hands behind her back. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, I just didn't know if now was a good time to meet personally." Prowl crossed his arms, so this was the student? He was surprise that is was a Organic, and by looking at her, she seemed young. "My name is Crystal. And you are..."

"Prowl." Crystal's smile grew wider.

"It's nice to meet you Prowl!"

"So...are you the only one here?" He asked.

"Yep, just me and master Yoketron! There use to be more, but that was before I came. Get's kinda quiet here, it'll be nice to have another Autobot around to talk to."

Prowl frowned. "I'm only here because I won't be sent to the stockade. I don't know how long I'll be staying here." Prowl turned back to his quarters. "And I don't plan on making friends." And with that said, he shut the screen door on her.

Crystal blinked, but smiled. _He just needs to settle in._ She wasn't ready to give up on him. Plus he didn't mind her being a Techno-Organic, that's a win!

* * *

The next day, Prowl was rudely woken by the sound of a dong bell. turning on his optics, he groaned. "What is that noise?" He slowly got up, off his bench, as he walked over to the screen door he could see a shadow of a small figure on the other side. Frowning, he slide the screen open. Crystal smiled up at him. "_Ohayōgozaimasu." s_he gave a head bow, "Master Yoketron would like you to join us for a morning charge."

Prowl stared at her for a moment before following behind. He kept silent the hole time, even though Crystal tried to make conversation. "So, I saw your little _race_ with Master. You're really fast! and your vehicle-mode, a two-wheeler, that's super cool." She turned her head to him smiling, as they kept walking. "I wish I could move that fast. But I am pretty agile, take's a lot to catch me." She smirked playfully. But Prowl payed no attention to what she was saying. _Boy, this is going to by harder then I thought._ Crystal crossed her arms, and put her gloved finger on her chin, thinking real hard. She really wanted him be comfortable here, and maybe be her friend.

Coming to the dinning room, Crystal opened the screen open. Master Yoketron was sitting on his knees by a table. Here was energon, and a plate of organic food. Yoketron turned and greeted them, "_Ohayōgozaimasu, _Crystal, Prowl."

Prowl watched as Crystal took a seat to Yoketron's right. Since the table was slightly higher to her size, she sat on a red pillow. Prowl sat down on the other side of the table, with Crystal in between. Yoketron pored energon into the two cups, and handed one to Prowl. He took it, "Thank you." he glanced at Crystal who started to eat what looked like purple crescent shape orbs, and she was using two metal sticks to pick them up. Yoketron noticed this and said, "Prowl, is it not polite to stare at another while they are eating." Prowl quickly turned back to his drink, feeling a little embarrassed, getting caught. Crystal blushed.

After they were done, Crystal thanked for the meal, _"Shokuji arigatō," _and excused herself.

Yoketron got up. "We will now begin training." He said to Prowl.

"Training? You said I didn't have to join the war!" Prowl slightly shouted.

"This training isn't for the war. It is for you to become a cyber-ninja." Yoketron explained.

Prowl wasn't too thrilled about it, but had to keep reminding himself, its better then being forced to fight. And maybe, he could use a tune up on his fighting technique.

* * *

Inside the dojo Master Yoketron had told Prowl that they would be working on stealth, which is the first training, in become a cyber-ninja. Prowl was given five minutes to set up an ambush. As Yoketron stepped out, Prowl scanned his surroundings, where was another wardrobe on the far right side. He could use that. Being quick, he moved the wardrobe to another room, then standing where it use to be. Using his hologram projector, to fully disguised himself as the same wardrobe.

When five minutes were up, Master Yoketron walked back inside. He took a quick glance around, and started walking. He passed right by the wardrobe, he back now facing it. Seeing his chance, Prowl switched off the hologram, and creeped up behind. But just as he was about to attack, Yoketron, turned around, grabbing Prowl's raised arms, and flipped him over. Prowl grunted and he was thrown across the dojo, handing hard on his back.

Prowl was dumbfounded. "How did you know I was there? My hologram projector-"

"It is a cyber-ninja, not the weapon that is important." Master Yoketron explained, kneeing over Prowl's head. "You have skills young one, and great potential. But you must develop the first, to fulfill the second." Reaching out his arm, he took out Prowls Autobot hologram projector Autobot-badge from his chest, and removed the two jetspacks from his shoulders.

"Wait, without me gear I'm nothing!"

"And nothing, is where we must begin."

Just then they heard, "Sorry I'm late, master. I misplaced my weapons...again." Crystal sheepishly smiled, while blushing. She then took notice that Prowl was on the floor. "Did I miss something important?"

"Crystal, excellent timing." Master Yoketron helped Prowl up. "I want you to spar with Prowl. Without using your weapons."

Crystal's eyes widened, as well as Prowl's optics. That was unexpected. Prowl glanced down at Crystal, from a first person view, she didn't look the type to fight much less even be able to. She just looked to delicate. He had never seen Techno-Organic in battle before, so he had no clue what they were capable of.

Crystal blushed, as she noticed him staring at her again, but she had to focus. _"Um..._ok." She took her place on the right side of the dojo, taking her position. "No using weapons, understood." She made a small glare at Prowl, wanting to show she was serious. "I will not go easy on you Prowl."

"Am I gonna have to?" He gave a smug smile. He probably was. He stayed where he was, copying her stance.

Master Yoketron stepped back. "Begin!"

Crystal's heels turned into skates, very quickly she skated at Prowl. He didn't have time to react, manifesting her hands, she shot ice beams at Prowl's boots, freezing him in place. Prowl's optics widened, his body wobbled, but he couldn't fall over. Crystal skated around him, did a twirl in the air and freeze his right arm. the weight of the ice pulled Prowl down to his knees. He tried to swing at her from behind, but couldn't reach. One more twirl in the air, Crystal jumped on his back, and kicking him in the back of his head. Prowl grunted, as he finally fell forward, landing on his chest. Crystal skated in front of him, leaning forward close to his face. She smiled, "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you." She giggled.

_"Yamero."_ Master Yoketron said, walking over. He smiled down at the girl. "You did very well, Crystal. One of your best thus far." She smiled brightly, then turned back to Prowl.

"I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" She asked, looking concerned for him.

Prowl frowned back at her. That was humiliating, being taken down by a Organic and under two minutes. "I'm fine." He said, clearly not.

Master Yoketron looked down at Prowl. "This was merely a demonstration on how well your skills are. And it seems we have a long way to go." swinging his arms down, he chopped on the ice on Prowls boots and arm. Shattering it into snow. He helped his student back up. "We shall start with the basics," he glanced down at Crystal, "I understand that you have achieved farther, Crystal. But I would appreciate it if you would join us."

Crystal nodded, _"Hai,_ master," joining along side them. For a few hours they copied Yoketrons moves and poses.

* * *

After training, Prowl went back to his quarters, for rest. His body hurt all over, and his arm still felt cold. Laying down on his bench, he thought back to his fight with Crystal; being taken out by a Organic, and here he thought his was so stealthy and strong. But after losing to Master Yoketron _twice_, and now Crystal, he was starting to doubt himself. He thought back to Crystal, why did it bother him so much? Was it because she was a Techno-Organic? He didn't want to think it was, he never thought any less to the half Cybertronians. Maybe it was that she didn't look like the type to fight? But then he would be judging her on appearances. Or maybe... it was because she the first one ever be nice to him? He was so confused with thoughts, tied with _caring_ feelings.

_Don't start getting soft Prowl. _He told himself.

Just then Prowl heard a knock on the door. turning his head over, he saw the shadow on a small familiar figure. He watched as she placed something on the ground, before running off. At first, he thought she brought him more energon, but he didn't see a can. Sighing out, he got up and opened the door. Looking down he saw a scrap of paper, picking it up, it read; _"If you'd like, please come join me in the dojo!" _Prowl sighed, what does she want now? He could just ignore it, but then he got an image of her looking sad at him. Prowl couldn't bring himself to do that. Groaning out, he walked to the dojo.

When he got there, Crystal was on the floor, her legs crossed over, with her eyes closed. Hearing the screen doors close, she opened them, and looked up. She smiled when Autobot walked over, and looked down at her. "I'm so glad you came!" She said.

"What are you doing?" Prowl raised his brow.

"I'm meditating," Crystal explained, closing her eyes again, "Clearing my mind. Would you like to join me in a lotus?"

"This is why you wanted me to come?" The Autobot was not getting it.

"Earlier, you seemed to be stressed. I thought meditating would help you."

"A good stasis shut down would help, not sitting on my legs." The Autobot frowned.

"Meditating is a form of recharging." Crystal smiled, looking back at him. "How about, you meditate with me for five minutes? And if you don't like it, then you won't have to do it again."

Prowl sighed through his vents, "Fine," he took a seat next to her. He crossed his legs, copying her. As she shut her eyes, he shut off his optics. Though he kept turning one on to look at her. Was he doing it right? _This it so stupid. _He thought, counting down the minutes.

"Relax..." Crystal remained him. "This is to help relive stress." She was giggling, knowing he was fidgeting.

"Okay, alright. Alright, I'm relaxing...I'm relaxing." He told himself. shutting off his optics, he thought of nothing but the surrounding darkness. There was no noise, other then Crystals breathing, which he found also calmed him down. He thought about nothing, there was no war, no fighting, just the two of them together. Finally, his shoulders went down. His body wasn't so tense. Prowl was starting to enjoy it. _This feels kind of nice...it's so __peaceful...I think I understand. _However, because he was so relaxed, he accidentally shut down.

Crystal gasped, when Prowl tilted backwards, landing on his back. "Prowl! Are you okay?" Getting up, she rushed over to his head. His optics were off, and he wasn't making a sound. "Oh, hes asleep." Sighing in relief. "He fell asleep by meditating." Giggling, but she was happy he stayed with her. "Maybe I should quickly bring some energon for him, and make some tea." Getting up, she quickly felt the dojo to get refreshments.

* * *

Not too long master Yoketron went to get Prowl for more training. When he wasn't in his room, he had to guess that Crystal talked him into meditating. So he went to the dojo, however, what he found was not what he was expecting. Prowl laying on the floor, by himself. He looked like he was in deep recharge. Did Crystal leave the room? "Prowl." He woke his student up.

Prowl's optics went online. He noticed he was on the floor, inhaling sharply he shot back up in a seating position. "Wa-what happened?!" He frantically looked around, trying to remember what happened. Crystal asked him to meditate with her for only five minutes, and he was starting to relax. That's when. He noticed Master Yoketron was looking down at him. This was embarrassing, falling asleep while meditating. "Ah-Master Yoketron! I was just-" he turned to his right side, to see Crystal had left. Was it because he powered off?

"Oh good, you're up!" The two Autbots turned to see Crystal, holding a hot cup of tea, and pulling along a large energon cube. Seeing she needed help, Yoketron took the cube from her, handing it to Prowl. _"Arigatōgo, _master," She walked back to Prowl, "You seemed to be relaxing, I thought you'd like a drink." She smiled up at him.

Prowl took the energon cub from Yoketron. "How long, was I..." He didn't want to admit he fell asleep. She must think he's a joke.

"Twenty minutes. But you stayed up for most of the time," Crystal smirked, "See, I told you you'll like it."

Prowl felt his face heat up, taking a quick drink.

Master Yoketron smiled at Crystal. "I am pleased that you were able to show Prowl deep meditation." The white-haired girl smiled. "But now, it is time for training."

_More training? _Prowl frowned.

Yoketron took out a blind fowled, and tied it over his eyes. "A cyber-ninja attacks in silence," he took a stance, "Now, see if you can make an attack, without making a sound."

Prowl already had his doubts, if he couldn't seek attack Yoketron with his hologram projector, how was he suppose to attack without making a sound?! He looked over to Crystal, who was already high jumping on top of a dresser, to get better height. Guess she was right about her being agile. Her right forearm glowed blue, and out came a think sliver object. Holding it, she flipped her wrist, and her weapon opened. It was a large beautiful tessen fan, it looked sharp with edged hooks on the end.

Channeling her breathing, Crystal jumped up in the air, and went into a dive, aiming at Yoketron. Just as she was about to land an attack, The Master grabbed hold of Crystal's arm, flipped her over his body, and letting go so she was heading for the floor. Luckily, the girl was quick, and landed cat style. She took a glance at Prowl, nodding her head over the their master, as if saying _"It's your turn"._

Prowl looked back at Yoketron, who was in full focus mode. The self-doubt was ticking in again, but he wanted to get it over with. Trying to follow on what Crystal did, Prowl tread carefully, making sure where he stepped didn't make the floor creek. Bending his knee-joints, he placed his right hand on the floor, ready to jump. As Master Yoketron tried to listen, he turned his back to him, that was his chance. Leaping in the air, Prowl aimed his left fist down towards his master. But just like Misty, Yoketron caught is fist and flipped him in the air. But just before Prowl hit the ground, He used left boot and kicked his Master.

Crystal gaped in shock, he actually managed to hit him! Yoketron's head turned to the side, but he didn't flinch. Letting go of Prowl's hand, the Autobot front flipped landing safely.

Yoketron removed the blindfold, and smiled at his students. "That is enough for today. Well done you two."

Crystal smiled brightly, and bowed. "_Arigatōgo, _Master!" Prowl copied her.

"I shall see you two tomorrow in the morning." Yoketron explained, mostly to Prowl being new. He bowed his head and left the dojo.

Once he was gone, Crystal turned back to Prowl, "Not too bad on your first day, _hu?"_ Smiling like always. "Well, You probably want to spend time alone in your room. I'll let you be." She waved bye to him, skating out the dojo.

Prowl watched her leave, her long white ponytails, flying behind her. He thought about what she said, and no, today wasn't so bad.

* * *

As weeks pasted, Prowl's fighting skills sharpened. Finding that he actually enjoyed meditating, he started doing it often. Sometimes in his room, but most of the time with Crystal. As he trained along side her, he started to find her competently more pleasant. She would always smile, saying good morning to him. And when ever she entered a room everyone's mood seemed to brighten up.

Every other day, Master Yoketron allowed his students to train on their own, whether they wanted to practices on one perfecting a certain move. Prowl was still having trouble with his stealth, he still couldn't land a hit of Yoketron, he would need help.

Prowl stood in front of Crystal's room. The screen was closed, and he didn't hear anything. Was she inside? Being as gentle as he could, he knocked on the screen. "Crystal, are you in there?" No response. Was she already in the dojo?

Walking down the hall, he heard the sound of music. It was calming, but also had a sort of beat to it. As Prowl turned the corner, and looking inside, he saw Crystal in the center of the room. Her two tessen fans were in both hands, and her head was down, with her eyes closed.

She inhaled then exhaled, her icy breath visible. She circled her right leg around, her boot touching the floor, as it turned the hole dojo into an ice-rink. The ice then formed organic-size targets around the dojo. Crystal lifted her head up, eyes opened, and started staking. Quickly picking up speed, she turned around and jumped in the air, as she was spinning she shot icicles from her fans, and hit the targets. Landing perfectly, she twirled around skating to her targets she sliced her fans through the ice, cutting them down.

Prowl watched in amazement, as she did more jumps, while hitting the targets. ending her skating, Crystal skated in the center of the ice-rink and started spinning. bending her body to the left, she lifted up her right leg. As she went faster she bent her hips and sent into a sitting position. Taking a big breath, Crystal leaped in the air and landed on one leg. The force down released an icy fog so strong that Prowl had to turn his body back and cover his face. When the fog cleared he looked back to see Crystal, in the center of an giant ice sculptures shaped like a lotus flower, posing with one fan up and the other covering half her face.

Crystal panted, her breath showing, sweat falling from her face. Her cheeks were a little pink, and she was smiling. _"Nailed it..." _She sighed. Just then she heard the ice creaking, glancing up she saw Prowl. Her eyes widened, was he watching? The hole time?! Her voice was caught as her face went solid red. "P-Prowl..?" Too embarrassed to move she closed her eyes, and cried out. The room turned into a blizzard freezing everything.

Prowl covered himself, his boots frozen to the ground. As the blizzard only lasted for a few seconds, till the Autobot was able to look again. He gasped out when he saw Crystal, completely frozen inside an ice flower-bud. She was hugging her legs to her body, tucking her head down, so he couldn't see her face.

Prowl was about to call out to her, when he heard someone chuckling. Turning around he saw master Yoketron walk in, smiling. "You saw her training?" Folding his hands behind his back. "Crystal can be very self-conscious with her skate performance. When she gets too scared or nervous, she will form a protective ice shield around herself."

Prowl wiggled his legs free from the ice. He walked over to Crystal's frozen form. "Is she..."

"She is perfectly fine. Think of it as recharging. It is practically indestructible, and I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Prowl stopped his fingers about an inch away from the ice, "You're hole hand will be crystallized in ice." Prowl took big steps back. "She will defrost when she feels that it's safe. In the mean time," Master Yoketron headed out, "Why don't we work of those stealth moved."

Prowl took one last look at Crystal, before following his master.

* * *

About an hour passed when the ice in the dojo started to slowly melt. The ice shielding around Crystal cracked, before bursting into little pieces. The Techno-Organic stood up, her hands covered her eyes. She was unsure if Prowl was still there, or he left. Peeking one eye out, she didn't see the black Autobot anywhere. Seeing that the cost was clear, she ran to her room.

Shutting the screen door, Crystal fell to the floor. Her face was still red, taking deep breaths, trying to slow down her spark rate. "Clam down, its fine," telling herself, "You were training and Prowl just happened walk in and saw..." Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. "Its nothing bad, master Yoketron has seen me preform Ice Lotus. And Prowl is a good friend."

But just remembering how he was looking at her, then made it worse by freezing herself out of shock. She blushed so badly that her hole face looked like a strawberry. "Stop thinking like that! He's an Autobot! It's nothing like that! It's only because the only other Autobots here are Master Yoketron and sometimes Warpath. It's just us, no one else, no Techno-Organics." When she said that, her face went back to it's pale white.

Crystal frowned, walking up to her mirror on the wall, looking at herself. "No other Organics..." She pulled her ponytails off, letting her long hair fall loose. Sighing out, she whispered. "I miss home..."

She turned her attention to three hologram-pictures on her dresser. One was a man and woman. The man had white hair in a bun and goatee, wearing a dark-blue rob. And the woman looked very similar to Crystal only with long black hair, wearing a purple rob. The other was a picture of 6 young women including herself. they all looked like the man and the woman, each with different hair cuts, and different colored robs. And the last was one with her and an old lady wearing a white rob, they looked very happy together. "I miss everyone..." As her tears fell from her cheeks, they turned into icicles, shattering on the floor.

Her silent crying was short, when she heard someone calling for her.

"Crystal, are you alright?" her master's voice came through her screen door.

_"H-Hai."_

"That's good to know. I hope you don't mind me asking, but would you mind, cleaning up the dojo? The floor is still quite slippery."

Crystal walked to the door, opening it. She looked up at her Master. His gentle smile seemed to ease her sadness. Still frowning, she wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging close. Yoketron, bent down rubbing his hand on her back. "Would you like to be alone some more?" he asked, to which she shook her head no.

Moving away, she dried her eyes, and tried to smile. "I shall get to it." saying, before skating to the dojo.

As Crystal skating down the hall, Yoketron looked inside her room, and onto the tree pictures, pacifically the one with Crystal and the old lady.

* * *

Yoketron was right, the dojo was still frozen solid. The giant ice lotus had broken down, and was now a pile of ice. Crystal took out her fans. Crossing her arms into an X she cut a shock wave through the room, shattering the ice into snow. She sighed out, in an attempt to relive her sadness.

"Crystal?" came a voice from behind. The girl yelped, spinning around, she looked up to see Prowl. The Autobot noticed that her eyes looked a little red, and her hair was hanging out, rather then in ponytails.

Crystal felt her face warm up again. She needed to act normal. _"O-Oh,_ Prowl! Hi!" she smiled, waving. There was an awkward silents. _"Umm... _Is there something I can-"

"I'm sorry." Prowl interrupted, bowing his head in shame. Crystal blinked, she wasn't expecting that. "I shouldn't have walked in on your training. I understand now that you feel uncomfortable when others watch you. I shall not do it again."

Crystal's eyes widened. He was apologizing for making her uncomfortable? That was so considerate. And here she was over thinking stupid things, and what he might think about her after seeing her ice-shield. She gave a genuine smile, and walked over to him, till she was about 5-feet away, look up at him. "_Arigatōgo, _Prowl. That's very nice of you. And you don't have to worry, I think you were going to find out sooner of latter." She giggled. That seemed to ease Prowl's gilt. He returned the smile. "You know, I was going to go meditate for a while, would you like to join me?"

"I would like that."

* * *

After Prowl witnessed Crystal's Ice Lotus, she felt more comfortable with him watching. It also helped with their training, as Prowl now had tactics to fight in her element. But when it came to long-range attack, Crystal would always freeze him solid. As their friendship grew, they were more opened with their pasts.

"You have 5 sisters?" Prowl asked, as they were enjoying energon and tea together.

"Yep," Crystal smiled, "I am the third oldest. When my older sister marries, she will take over the Kōri Clan. As have our ancestors done for generations." She explained, while sipping her tea.

Prowl was quite surprised that Crystal had suck a title. "And marriage is...what exactly?"

Crystal eyes widened, swallowed her tea, suddenly feeling embarrassed about explaining that to an Autobot. Cybertronian's don't do traditional celebration like Techno-Organics do. "Well...um, marriage is when two people decide that they want to spent eternity with each other. It's like Spark Mates."

Just off of that, Prowl got a better understanding. "And this is an Organic thing?"

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, it's what our earliest ancestors did on the planet earth."

Prowl nodded understanding, (Even though he still didn't). "Is the rest of your _'family' _still on your planet?"

Crystal stopped drinking. She started to think back on the day she had to leave; she was a young girl, saying good bye to her family, not even able to give them a hug. It really took an effect on her. She nodded yes to Prowl. "My father and older sisters, with their lovers are off fighting for our people. My two younger sisters are with my mother and grandfather. My grandmother had been friends with master Yoketron for years, and since I was still too young join my sisters in battle, she thought it be best if I stay here and train."

As Prowl listened, he could hear Crystal's voice getting lower, and sounding sad. It must have been hard for her to leave the only place she ever called home. But very quickly she smiled back at the Autobot, hiding her sad memories. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Me?"

The girl nodded, "What was your life like, before the Great War?"

Now it was Prowl's turn to be on the spot uncomfortable. What was there to say? He had charges against him, which is how he ended up here. And was always the longer at spark, never got close to anyone. But that was alright, he like it. Though, spending time with Crystal and master Yoketron, was some what enjoyable. He looked back down at Crystal who was poring another cup of tea. Thinking back on times when they've trained, would she risked her life for him?

"My life was nonexistent, no one knew who I was, nor cared. I have gotten into charges and have spent some time in the stockade. I have never been able to rely on others... Nor made friends, as you call them.

Crystal frowned, saddened to hear him talk down to himself. "But that's changed, hasn't it? I mean, were friends, and you can always rely on me!" She smiled again. Standing up, she placed her hand over his hand that was on his knee, and the other on her chest. "I swear to you as your friend, that I will always be by your side, whenever you need it!"

Prowl's optics widened slightly, no one had ever made a promise to him. No one had ever considered him a friend. He returned the smile, it was small, but noticeable. "Then, I promise to stay by your side, Crystal."

Crystal's eyes sparkled, she was beyond happy. Without even thinking she jumped on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could. Prowl tested up, feeling her squeezing him. _"Um,_ Crystal...what are you doing?"

He heard her giggle, before laughing, "It's called a hug, silly! It's how Techno-Organics show affection." But that's when she realized how awkward it might have been for Prowl, she quickly pulled away, blushing red. "I-I mean, if you're okay with that. You don't have to be..."

Prowl chuckled at how red she was turning. finding it cute. "If it makes you comfortable, then I don't mind."

Their cheerful moment was interrupted by the sounds of the dong bell. Which meant it was time for training. The two headed for the dojo, as Crystal talked on the way there, while Prowl listened to every word she said.

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and Prowl was improving more and more. He was now at the level scale as Crystal, while finding his own cyber-ninja style. But what was stronger was the friendship that he shared with Crystal. There would be days when they both just seemed to need one another's company, whether it was comfort or stress-release. And Prowl didn't realized it until master Yoketron pointed it out, but his demeanor was much more clam. And he had a feeling of why that was.

Today was very important, for it was the day Prowl would be given his own cyber-ninja weapon. He and Yoketron were facing off, while Crystal watched from the side lines. Prowl had his optics covered by a blind fold, waiting for his master's first move.

"Flying perbo pistil attack!" Yoktron charged at Prowl, jumping up, he double kicked down. Prowl blocked it with her forearm, before flipping back, and kicked right at his master. Yoketron blocked it. Jumping off his master he leaped up to the light chandelier, grabbing onto the wire. "Five servos of doom." Yoketron jumped up in an attempt to kick Prowl again. He missed. The two Autbots landed back on the ground, pushing and kicking, but neither one was able to land an attack. Crystal held her breath, following their every move. It was getting intense. Prowl went for a finishing blow to Yoketron's face, but halted by an inch. He withdraw, and back-flipped into kneeling down, bowing. It was over.

Crystal couldn't hold it in anymore, she rapidly clapped, smiling her usual smile. Yoketron smiled as well. "You have made great strives Prowl," he walked over to his student removing the blindfold, "Now you are a cyber-ninja worthy of a weapon." He picked up a blue box, in it were two bronze shurikens.

"Thank you master." Prowl took the box, picking up the shurikens admire them. He strapped them to his boots. He looked over to his friend, who gave him two big thumbs up.

"There is something I'd like to share with you Prowl," Yoketron said walked out of the dojo. Prowl looked back at Crystal, wondering if she would follow, but she shook her head, motioning her hands telling him to go follow.

"I'll be right here when you're done." Winking at him.

He nodded okay, before running after Yoketron. As the two walked down the hall where Prowl was told not to go, Yoketron opened the doors to a special room. Circling around the walls were holograms of cyber-ninjas before him. "Soon you will take your place along side your ninja brothers." He explained.

Prowl looked in awe, there were so many, and one day, he would be in a holograms. He noticed one of them was emtey, and he had a good idea why. "Is that space for?"

"A former student, who brought shame to the cyber-ninja core." Yoketron hung his head in shame.

Prowl then noticed a hologram of a Techno-Organic, and it looked like a female. "Who is that master, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yoketron smiled at the hologram. "That is Winter, the only Techno-Organic to ever train in the cyber-ninja clan. She was Crystal's grandmother, and my partner." Prowl's optics widened. That person was part of Crystal's family? And she was also Master Yoketron's partner? He looked back at his master, who looked sad. "Before the attack on the Ice Valley on Organikós happened, she asked that I would watch over Crystal."

Prowl remembered Crystal telling him about her family, but she didn't mention about her grandmother. Then that must meant that she... Prowl frowned, it must have been hard for her, now he understood why she always smiled, and liked hugs. So she wouldn't have to remember her lost. Yoketron turned back to Prowl with a serious look in his optics. "I know how strong your friendship is to Crystal, so I ask you this: if something were to happen to me, will you watch over her and protect her?"

Prowl was surprised by his master's question. Why was he asking him for something like that. He was of courses right, Crystal was his first and only friend, and naturally he felt like would do anything for her. But he was still in training.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have asked so soon," Yoketron stepped back, "Let us not dwell on the past." quickly changing the subjected. They walked over to a door. Standing in front, Yoketron closed his optics and started to slowly move his arms and hands in a motion that Prowl didn't know. His master forced his hands in front of the door, and it opened by itself.

Prowl was amazed. "How did you-?"

"Processor over matter. An advance ninja move." Yoketron said. As they walked inside Prowl took a look around. The secret room was much larger then the others in the hole temple, The walls went down, 30 feet under ground. There was only a platform for them to walk on. And on the walls, in two pairs were protoforms, sealed away in stasis. Prowl then got an idea of why Crystal wasn't allowed to come, for she was descendant by protoforms that fell on the planet called earth. "This is our mission, to guard these protoforms," Yoketron explained, "They are the future of Cybertron. But if project OMEGA fails, we will have no chose but to mold them all for a serge against the Decepticons. I fear few will survive."

Master Yoketron walked up to a holo-screen, quickly checking on the protoforms status, before looking back at his student, "Prowl you have progressed so quickly. You could be my greatest student, if you can master the principal of processor over matter." After finishing up, they both walked out. "Now, close the chamber."

"Me?" Prowl asked, feeling unsure of himself. His master did say that it was an advance move.

"If you are to guard the chamber, you must be able to open and close it. Only fully realize cyber-ninjas are trusted with it's contents."

Prowl nodded in response, facing the opening, he tried to copy what his master did. Focusing hard, the door slowly started to close, but just as it was about to completely shut, it stopped. Prowl bowed his head in shame, "I'm..I'm sorry master." he really thought he had it.

But Yoketron wasn't disappointed. "You have the spark within you. You simply have to locate it. That is why I'm sending you on an optics quest. Find your spark Prowl, and return as the cyber-ninja I know you to be."

Prowl's optics widened. He was leaving? On a quest? Was he even ready for that? "Master, what if...what if I don't find my spark?"

Yoketron smiled, placing his hand of his student's shoulder. "I have faith in you. But you must also have faith in yourself." removing his hand, he stepped back. "You may start tomorrow, for now, I think someone is very eager to celebrate with you."

Prowl also cracked a smirked. Leaving the room first, he headed back to the dojo. And just like the Techno-Organic promised, she was waiting for him. Legs crisscrossed, eyes closed, until she heard him come in. Opening her eyes, she looked up and smiled. Jumping to her feet, she skated around him. "So... what happened?! What did master say?! What's your new weapon, can I see?!" Her questions went on and on, for how happy she was for her friend.

Prowl watched her skate around, smiling. He reached down his boots and pulled out his new shurikens. Crystal's eyes sparkled, her smile turn into grin. Prowl took to admire his weapons, his very own, cyber-ninja weapon.

"So cool!" Crystal squealed, jumping up and down. "Okay! Now!" She pulled out her tessens, holding one behind her back, and the other covering her mouth. She gave a cocky smirk at the Autobot. "Lets see how well you've earn them~" Batting her eyelashes playfully.

Prowl smirked back, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your aft it is!" Right after she said that, her face went red. Prowl chuckled, then laughed, which made her blush even more. _"C-Can we just pretend that..." _Crystal covered her face with her fan. Too embarrassed to admit she made a butt joke.

"Then," Prowl made a pose with his new shurikens in hands, "Come at me with all you've got!"

Crystal shook it off and smiled, charging at him.

* * *

They went on for minutes on end, giving it their all, whale having a good time. Until they could no longer stand. In the end they called it a draw, and get something to drink. Prowl grabbed some energon, while Crystal made some tea. Sitting down in the dojo enjoying their drinks and each others company. That's when Prowl told her about his quest.

"So you're leaving tomorrow _uh?"_ Crystal asked, sounding sad, but she did a good job at hiding it.

"Yes. But I have no idea what I'm suppose to do. Master said I need to find my spark, but I don't know how to do that? Or how long I'm suppose to do this?" Prowl turned to the girl hopping for answers.

_"Um -_ well, it could take weeks? Months? Maybe years?" Crystal shrugged, "It really depends on the Autobot. I know that master Yoketron did multiple quests, and most of them took a lot of his years."

That's what worried Prowl. Would he be searching for an entirety for his spark? What if he failed? Could he even call himself a cyber-ninja if he failed? And what about Crystal, unlike Autobots that don't die from old age, Techno-Organics _do _age. Though they can will from centuries maybe more, eventually they do die. And...he didn't want to say goodbye.

From the very beginning, Crystal had always come to him, making his new life adjustable, and calming. Teaching him new things that he thought were never important, bringing him so much joy, happiness, and hope. He thought back to the question Master Yoketron asked, _"if something were to happen to me, will you watch over her and protect her?"_

Of course he would, but what if he wasn't able to? That's what worried him. He may now be a cyber-ninja, but he still felt untrained, especially when the thought of protecting someone else.

"Well, how ever long it takes, just know that I have faith in you Prowl." Crystal smiled. "And think of this as a special mission! One that only Master has even you!" She said, as her voice went low trying to mimic Yoketron's wise voice.

Prowl chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Prowl had been on his quest for weeks. Traveling through Yuss, and Crystal City, places he thought would help him find his spark. But it seemed now matter where he went, either meditating or training, he still felt the same. Many times he felt like quitting, but if he did, what would his master say? Would he be disappointed at him? And what about Crystal? She had such faith in him...

Prowl let out a low sigh, after meditating on for megacycles (hours), he came to a decision. He would go back, as a failure... But he didn't see any option.

* * *

Diving back to the shrine took a day. Prowl sped right inside, quickly transforming, expecting Yoketron to be waiting for him. "Master Yoketron, forgive me I-..." Prowl hung his head in shame, not wanting to look at him, "I- I tried but..." Finally looking up, he noticed that Yoketron wasn't there. That's when he noticed rubble on the floor, glancing up, the sealing had been destroyed.

Someone had attacked. Prowl's optics widened, Yoketron, Crystal! Where were they?! Running down the halls.

He came up to Crystal's room, the screen door had been shredded. "Crystal?! Crystal?!" Prowl stepped through the broken door, and looked around her room. Everything was ruined, gun blasted, scratch marks, and ice crystals all on the walls, floor, and furniture. various imported things belonging to the girl where destroyed. Prowl's spark tor in half. When did this happen? Who did this? Was Crystal... was she -?! suddenly he noticed an icy fog coming from under her bed. Lifting it up, Prowl saw a secret door. Prowl's body started shaking as he reached for the handle. _"Please... please let her be -"_

Lifting it up, the pressure of the fog, spilled out. The secret room was small enough for a Mini-Con to fix in, perfect size for a Techno-Organic. Prowl gasped, Crystal had frozen herself in defense. Her knees were tucked in to her body, and her tessen fans were in front of her torso in a shield form. Her eyes were closed, with a scared looked on her face. The ice shield had scratch marks all over, as if something was trying to break through and attack her. Good thing it held up, and whoever attack, was now probably now missing a hand.

"Crystal!" Prowl called out, banning on the ice, forgetting how cold it was to the touch. But it didn't turn his hand into ice. She must have been like this for a long time. "Crystal, it's me! Prowl! It's okay now!" She wasn't responding. "Crystal..." Prowl rested his hand on the ice, leaning forward. "I'm so sorry... I wasn't there for you... But... I'm here now. So please, come out."

Suddenly there was a twitch in her eyes. As they slowly opened, she saw Prowl standing over her. Her eyes widened, as she mouth _"Prowl?" _The Autobot nodded a yes. shutting her eyes again, she forced the iceberg to crack. Prowl stepped back as it shattered into snow. The Techno-Organic stood up, putting her fans away, she looked up at him. Giant tears fell down her face. "P-Prowl..." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Prowl held her close, as she cried in his shoulder.

"I-It happened so suddenly! Th-They came, and took the protoforms! I tried to fight but-" Crystal choked on her voice, her body shaking with fright.

Prowl gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her nerves. "I'm so sorry this happened..." He apologized. _I wasn't able to protect her..._

Crystal suddenly gasped, and pulled away. "Master Yoketron! He ordered me to hide! I don't know if he-!"

Prowl picked the girl up, running to the ramp. The holograms were destroyed, and the door was forced opened. Inside the two saw the wreck. Capsules busted into, protoforms gone. "Prowl over there!" Crystal pointed down the ramp.

"Master Yoketron?" Prowl run over they gasped in shock at the sight of their master. His armor was cracked, missing his helmet, and his spark was exposed. It flickered close to going out like a candle-light. Prowl kneed to his side. "Master, what happened?!"

Crystal jumped off Prowl's shoulder. Her eyes started forming tears again. "M-Master..." she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

Yoketron slowly opened his optics. He saw Crystal next to him, she was unharmed. _"Crystal... you're okay..."_ He smiled, before noticing Prowl. _"W-We were ambushed... Took the protoforms..."_ He struggled to speak. Prowl and Crystal knew, he was dying.

"Who took them? Who did this?!"

_"Now...I join the world or allsparks..." _Yoketron slowly closed his optics.

Crystal shook her, pleading to her master. "No please Master! Not yet... Please!" Her tears fell from her cheeks, landing on his face.

"Master no, I need you online!" Prowl looked down at Yoketrons flickering spark, there was still time. Standing up he rushed back to the door and climbed down the wall. Opening a capsuled, he found a protoform that was missed. "Who ever he was he didn't take all of protoforms!" Gabbing the empty shell, he rush back over and set it down next to Yoketron. Crystal watched as he very carefully took out Yoketron's spark, and set it inside the protoform.

Without a spark, Yoketron's body went offline, his coloring faded into gray. Crystal stepped away, and watched as the protoform took the shape and form of Yoketron. "Prowl..?" Her eyes widened, what did he do?

Yoketron opened his new optics. Sitting up he looked at his student with disappointment. "Prowl, what have you done?"

"I - I-I brought you back."

"You must not sacrifice a piece of the future, to bring back the past. Someday, when your time, you will understand." Master Yoketron, rested his head back, shutting his optics, he went online. Crystal couldn't hold it in anymore, covering her face, cried out loud. Prowl was still frozen from shock on what his master's last words were too him. He was disappointed in him, and he had failed... How could he even call himself a cyber-ninja.

Prowl watched as Crystal cried on, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. It tore his spark it pieces seeing her like this. The Dojo was suppose to be a safe-haven for her, but now it was gone. Prowl wondered if he should take her back to her planet? But what she told him, that her home land was no longer safe. Then maybe where her family was? He had to make sure she was safe, even if it meant, they had to say goodbye.

Sighing out, he stood up. "Crystal, we can't stay here," she didn't respond, "I need to get you somewhere safe. You said your family is together, if you tell me where, I can take you."

That's when Crystal stopped crying. She gasped in shock, turning to look up at him. _"No...no. No, no!" _She ran to his leg, hugging it close, hiding her face in the metal knee. "I don't want to go there! I don't want to leave you! Please... You're all I have felt..."

Prowl was shocked. _All I have left?_ "I-I don't understand... You told me that your family-"

"I don't want to go back to them!" She screamed, trying to make him understand. "I might be safer there... but I won't be happy. I'll be locked away from the world...even after this war ends. So please..." she finally looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I'd rather die doing something, then hide and live. So no matter where you go, what's happens, I won't leave you."

Prowl frowned, her words were so genuine. She was a fighter, and he couldn't take that away. She wouldn't even let him. Her mind was set, and so was his. Getting down on one knee, he wiped her eyes. "Alright, I won't leave you either." When she jumped up and hugged him, he hug back.

* * *

A hole year had past since the attack on Cyber-Ninja Dojo. Prowl and Crystal had traveled together through out the galaxy, while trying to avoid Decepticon encounters. Prowl still felt lost in what he was destined to do, and would constantly meditate, trying to communicate with Yoketron from the allspark. But he always failed, it seemed like that more and more. Like Crystal promised him, she stayed by his side, being his partner, and his friend. There were many times when Prowl felt that he had dragged Crystal down with him. But she was always quick to tell him wrong, all he had to do was believe her right.

They had stopped at a space-bridge that had been shut down for years. Thinking it was a good place to hide for a few days, they landed their ship, and made camp. As Crystal made herself some tea, she saw Prowl already meditating outside from the ship. Her expression saddened. Through out their journey, Prowl had become tougher, for short with passions. Master Yoketrons death really effected him in a different way then her.

"I wish you could realize that it wasn't your fault... If you think I blame you I don't, I could never. I just...want to see you smile once more Prowl..." She softly said to herself. taking a sip of her tea, was about to join him, when suddenly from behind a stone wall, and wrecking-ball hammer bashed through.

* * *

A few months have passed since Astrid, Jolt, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were assigned to be maintenance workers, there jobs were to clear out space rocks, and fix space-bridges. Optimus and Ratchet got use to having 4 young recruits, seeing is how they were hard workers, and Optimus respected Astrids leader spirit, in having everyone worked together.

Although, clearing asteroid rock from a space bridge too a long time, even with four Autobots and two Techno-Organics. Everyone used their weapons or powers to break away rock, while Ratchet piled energon-cubes, used for explosions. Astrid and Jolt stayed by their partners, in case they ever needed a hand.

Astrid was busy slicing rocks down with her sword. Sighing out, getting a work out in her arms. "How you holding up, Bulkhead?" She turned her back, to see her partner bashing a rock wall.

"Doing alright, but my wrecking-ball is starting to feel numb."

"How about 15 more cycles (minutes) and will take an energon break."

As Bulkhead kept mashing through the rock, his wrecking-ball broke a hole through. Taking a peek inside the hollow rock wall, he spotted a black Autobot. "Yeah, there's some bot in there." He called to the others. Bulkhead reached his hand down for Astrid to climb on. Lifting her up to the whole, her eyes widened. There was a Autobot, and he had a ship. "What should we do?" Bulkhead asked his partner.

"What's going on?" Jolt and Bumblebee heard the commotion and came to see.

"There's an Autobot inside this wall." Astrid explained, as Bulkhead set her down. "Bulkhead, can you make an entrance?"

"You think that's wise?" Jolt asked, they didn't know who this bot was, or weather he would attack.

"If anything happens, we have numbers. Just don't antagonize."

Bulkhead smashed the wall a few more times, making a large enough size for all of them to walk through. They cautiously came up from behind the mysterious Bot.

"You think he's offline?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't think so, he must be in stasis or something." Bulkhead guest.

"Ok, why don't you touch him and find out."

"That's not a smart idea Sparky." Jolt rolled her eyes, knowing that's what he was going to say, and probably do.

"No way, you touch him." Bulkhead told his little buddy.

"You think I won't? Watch me."

"Guys..." Astrid sighed, this was going to end badly.

As Bumblebee leaned closer about to touch a single finger of the side of the Autobot's face, he was grabbed by the hand. "Do you mind?!" The bot turned, snapping at the 4. Bumblebee and Bulkhead screamed, as the yellow bot pulled his hand back. "I'm trying to meditate."

"We're... so sorry, sir. We didn't realize someone was way out here." Astrid apologized. Though it should have been Bumblebee.

"Don't worry, we'll just work around you." Bulkhead added.

The Autobot groaned tiredly. "A stellar cycle (1 year) trying to commune with the allspark, and all I have to show for it is a massive processor-ache."

"What's going on?" Came a new voice from ship. Astrid and Jolt's eyes widened when they saw a Techno-Organic that looked around the same age as them, with long white where and lightly winter-colored armor. "Is something wrong?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Astrid smiled at her. "No, no everything's fine. We just weren't expecting anyone out here."

"Oh, _gomen'nasai," _The girl bowed, saying a word that was unfamiliar to the others, "We're merely wondering in search."

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Well, we probably should get back to work. We'll let our boss know not to bother you."

"Yeah, we'll be so quiet, you won't even know where here." Bumblebee added.

Suddenly they hear Rachet shouting from above them, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A energon cube fell down and landed by Prowl's feet. Everyone's eyes and optics widened. Moving fast Astrid grabbed hold of the white haired girl's arm, as Bulkhead scooped both them, and Prowl in his arms. Bumblebee grabbed Jolt and they all ran for cover. The explosion sent them flying, but luckily they no one was harmed.

"Crystal!" Prowl shouted, looking worried at the girl.

"I'm okay Prowl!" she reassured him.

Bulkhead gentle set them down, but Prowl did not look pleased. "Our ship! Now how are we suppose to get off this spark forsaken rock?!"

Luckily Optimus heard the commotion and came over. "Easy, we can transport you two once we're finished in this sector. Shouldn't be long, 50 - 60 stellar cycles (years) tops. Of course, if you lend a servo it might speed things up."

"You expect me to be a common maintenance bot?" Prowl argued, not too thrilled with the idea.

"That's my best offer, take it or leave it."

"First I failed to protect the protoforms, and now this!"

"Prowl..." Crystal frowned looking worried at her friend.

The Autobot walked over to a bolder, punched it so hard that it split in half. "Do you have any idea what it's like to embark on a path, only to find it so completely twisted and turned, that you have no idea where you are?!" He shouted at Optimus, while walking back towards the larger Bot.

Optimus placed a kind hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathy smile. "Oddly enough, I do."

Prowl saw Crystal walk next to him, trying as best as she could to grab hold on his fingers. Getting the idea, he reached his hand lower, wrapping his large hand over her's. "I think we should help. The more the better." She smiled, which seemed to ease his stress.

Sighing in defeat Prowl asked, "What do you need me to do."

As he talked with Optimus, Crystal was approached by Astrid again. This time it was for introductions. "My name is Astrid, and this bot here is my partner Bulkhead." The big green Autobot smiled and waved hello.

Jolt came up next. "I'm Jolt, and the short-fuse over there is Sparky." She jabbed her thumb at the yellow Autobot.

"Bumblebee! My name is Bumblebee!" He glared down at his partner.

Crystal giggled, already liking them. "My name is Crystal, and that's Prowl, my partner." Once she said that she felt her spark pick up beat. _Partner...I like that..._

Astrid's smile widened. "Well, we're happy to have you on board.

* * *

**So I found out the time lines in Transformers, a stellar cycle is 1 year, and I decided that Techno-Organics age only 30 years past. So they are all over 500 years old, but only at the age of 16 or 17. To give you an idea.**


	3. A Partner

**Just a heads up, this chapter is a little bit graphic. **

**Also for anyone has seen the Transformers Prime series, then you may know that the Decepticon war ship was called the Nemesis. In the animated sires, it had no name. So because it was one of my favorite Transformers cartoon, I'm gonna call it that in the Animated.**

* * *

_When there is war, you want to be on the winning side. Even if it means you're the enemy. After the Cybertronians went to war on each other, it wasn't long for the Techno-Organics to be targeted as well. Most join the Autobots to end the war and in return, have peace and be equals to one another. But some, who's hatred to the Autobots scarred their sparks, joined the Decepticons. I was one of them._

_I was abandoned at a young age, but was taken in by a master blacksmith. He was a stern man, an outcast form others who did not like his dark work. He trained me to become strong, and to control the strong power I wheeled inside. Even created my own weapon. One day he told me "In six months, I will be joining the Decepticons and a few other Techno-Organics along with me. You are to come along, your power will be very useful."_

_I never questioned nor spoke up for myself in my life. I went along with any order I was given. Even if the order was to kill...I didn't hesitate. in those six months I trained harder then I had ever done before, to the point where my legs gave out, and punching so much that my fist started to bleed. But I kept going, for that was what I was told to do. And after six months, we packed only what we needed and joined others on a ship._

_We flew to an uncharted moon that was one of the secret Deception_ _bases. We weren't the only group, many more Techno-Organics joined us. It was the first time I ever met and Cybertronian, or Decepticon as they went by now. For the period of the time, They gave us a lecture. If you are not cut out to join us, then you were exterminated. If you do pass you will be assigned with a Decepticon partner and given what that con's role is. I was split with the younger recruits, while my master was with the older ones. The course was difficult and a few either died during training. Luckily, six months paid off, harnessing my powers to the fullest and passed with no problem._

_The Decepticons were impressed by my power, saying I will probably be partnered up with one of their leader's entrusted allies. I did not care, for I would be fine with anyone. My master however, was not so lucky. In hoping to live and be of usual be tried to use me as a way in, saying to them he was my master. The Decepticons simply said "that dose not mater" and "well at least your student will be of use." But that wasn't the end, One of them said to me, "If you really want to be with the greatest...then eliminate your master."_

_That was the only time I ever hesitated. Kill my master and be rated up. Or follow his lead and die as well. For the first time, I thought only of myself. And with no feeling, I sliced my former master in half._

_That was a long time ago. They were right, with my skill and power I was a singed to our leaders commanders. Some even said maybe I would be partnered with The leader of the Decepticons himself. But like I said, I did not care. That was until I was partnered up with...him._

* * *

A girl leaned against her seat. Her long, violet hair touched her pale skin face, as her purple eyes lazily look at the wall behind her head. Tired she tried to focus on the silence around her, and ignore the other passengers.

"Hi!" The girl sighed out, and turned her attention to another girl, sitting across from her. She had rosy-pale skin, her hair was back with red highlights and her left eye was silver, but her right was red. Her armor was a mix of red, black, and gray colors, and she had two sets of wings pointing down. She didn't wear a helmet but two ear-coms with a red glass-screen over her eyes She gave out creepy-cute smile, "Whats your name?" she asked the purple-haired girl, who tried to ignore her. "My name is Bloodrayne."

Sighing in defeat, the girl spoke. "Thorn."

"Nice to meet you Thorn! I like your armor; different shades of purple, and the curved spikes, very fitting for your name! And I see you have wings, just like me!" she squealed in delight, "I'm glad to know I'm not going to be the only girl in a group on mechs." Bloodrayne said sweetly, but it sounded sickly coming from her. "So, what type of power do you have?"

Thorn crossed her arms, shutting her eyes. "I'd prefer to keep that to myself."

Bloodrayne gave out a disappointing _Aww!_ "Oh come on! We're going to be working together, so way not be BKFF!"

"BKFF?" Thorn opened one eye.

"Best Killing Friends Forever!" Bloodrayne grinned showing off her sharp dagger like teeth.

_"Augh!_ Do girls ever shut up!" A deep male voice said from the other side of the seats. The girls saw a guy that was around the same age as them: two feet taller then them, dark-skin and very muscular, he had no hair and red eyes like a Decepticon's. His armor was dark green mixed with black, with a matching helmet, and a large jetpack on his back. He glared at the two girls.

"Hey, don't be mean Titan! It's not fair that there are more mechs then femmes when it comes to Decepticons, So let us have our fun!" Bloodrayne huffed, turning back to Thorn. "Ignore that lumping lug. He can lift and punch at the same level as a Decepticon, so naturally he has to have a big mouth as well." She giggled.

"Shut it! You two-face creep!" Titan shouted. He slammed his fist in the wall, denting it.

Bloodrayne just ignored him. "_Anyway~_ What kind of weapon do you wheel Thorn_?"_

"...A scythe." Thorn said.

"_Oooh~ _Mines a naginata spear, but with a chainsaw at the end!" She said proudly.

"Mine our gauntlets that can blast fire." Titan butted in, suddenly not like being left out.

As Bloodrayne teased Titan, Thorn went back to resting. But her mind kept repeating what her Decepticon sergeant commanded. "_You will be put in the top rate. Working alongside our leader and his allies. This is a big deal. You should feel honored."_

_I don't care. I have no chose anyway. I just want to meet the con I will be working with, and move on._

Suddenly, the shipped started to beep, and the captain's voice spook._ "We are boarding the Nemesis."_

Bloodrayne squealed excitedly, while Titan told her to shut up. Thron sighed, drowning out all sound around her. As the small ship flew in Nemesis docking room, the 3 Organics got off. Taking the elevator they reached the control/throne room. When the doors opened the 3 Techno-Organics saw 4 Deceptions waiting for them. The lighting inside was dark, making the con's looked the same colors, black and purple, with their red optics glowing. And behind them, sitting in a large thrown, was their leader.

"So," the femme con sneered, leaning down to get a better look at them, "these are the Organics that were assigned to us? I didn't think they'd be so tiny." She really didn't understand why they needed Techno-Organics in the first place, as she thought they were a waste.

"Who you calling tiny, fat-hips." Bloodrayne growled, narrowing her eyes. Her creepy/happy audited suddenly turned dark and evil.

The femme con was about to insult her back but was interrupted by one of the mechs. "That is not called for, Blackarachnia. These Techno-Organics were selected to work with us, I think insulting them would be a big mistake." He looked down at them, and then his face switched to red and spoke aggressively. "They must be at least powerful enough, if they want to partner up with us!" Then his face switched again, to a black one with ah creepy red smile. "Ohh~ what if they're scary and attack us?!" He joked, cackling thinking he was funny.

Thorn could see Bloodrayne's eyes sparkle at the crazy three-face con. _I think she just found her partner._

"Even if they've out fought the others into getting here, they must also respect our lord and master! For they are now his!" The large bulky one with claw like hands, and five red eyes, with the largest just above his mouth. "NOW, fleshy organics! Bow down and show your respect to the all mighty Megatron!" He commanded, pointing at them.

Thorn raised her brow, unfazed by the Decepticon's shouting. _Well, someone certainly a kiss-aft._

The Deception standing next to the Thorn sighed loudly to get everyone's attention. "They already know that Lugnut. You don't need to remind them." Thorn turned to look at him. He was tall, kinda slender, and had jet wings on his back, with a long chin, and _questionable _feminine legs. His voice was higher then the others, but for some reason, he stood out the most to Thorn.

_He's standing next to Megatron, he must be the second in command. I think his name was...Starscream._ Out of all the commotion, the jet spotted Thorn, and how she was looking at him. Realizing she had been staring, she quickly turned her gaze away, slightly blushing in embarrassment. _What is wrong with me? I'm not acting like myself. _She asked herself.

Starscream saw her shy behavior, and smirked. He took in her appearance, and recognized her. _Ah~ so this is the one that slaughtered thirty Autobots single-handily. She even killed her own master._ He chuckled. _Well now, little one, I wonder who you will be paired up with?_

Megatron stood up from his throne, he was definitely big, bigger then the others, except for Lungnut. His armor was black with curved daggers on his shoulders, and sharp claw-like fingers. His face was cold as if he could only show that emotion. glaring down at the Techno-Organics, they suddenly felt uneasy, even Thorn felt uncomfortable under his demonic gaze. "You three have shown your worth in combat and strength on the battlefield. hence the reason why you are here. Don't think that you are special in any way just because you were chosen, you will be treat just like the others. And if you disappoint me..." Thorn watched him raise his hand up to his face, looking at his claws before folding them into a fist.

_Message received. _Thorn thought. _This was just his way of showing he was in control and using scare tactics to temp us into fear._

Starscream then took over, "Now then, tell us who you are."

Titan went first, stepping forward. "I am Titan, sir!" He pronounced in a loud tone.

Megatron raised his brow. "You were the one that ripped out Sideswipe's spark out, weren't you?"

Titan smirked, glad to know he new master had heard of him. "Yes Lord Megatron sir! With my own hands." He flexed his fingers into fists.

"You seem to take orders well." Megatron turned to his Decepticons. "From now on, you are to work with Lugnut."

Lugnut didn't show signs irritation, nor hesitation. He simple bowed to his leader. "Yes, Lord Megatron!" Titan walked up to the large, dark green con, standing next to him.

Bloodrayne was next; swaying her hips side to side, she gave off her creepy fake smile to Megatron. "My name Bloodrayne. And let me just say, I am so honored to be chosen, and fight along side you my lord~" She was playing it cute, smiling at his followers. "And I look forward to working with you guys as well," She then glared daggers at the femme con, frowning, "Except for that discussing and embarrassing insect you call and femme."

Blackarachnia growled, glaring down at the Organic, fists shaking. "You little parasite! You should know your place!" She was about to attack her with her webs when the three faced con grabbed her arm, stopping her. His blue face looked down at Bloodrayne, before smirking.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Megatron." He asked, "My I have this one as my partner? I think we'd get along swimmingly." His voice seemed to purr almost.

Bloodraynes stern look to the femme con changed, and she slightly blushed, her eyes even looked like they were twinkling. "Really?" She asked.

He kneeled down to her level, letting go of Blackarachnia's arm. "Why my dear~ I'd be delighted."

Megatron could see that they already connected, and knowing Bloodrayne's past _'bathed in the blood of her victims',_ partnering them up might be the smart thing to do. "I will allow this Blitswing." Bloodrayne, jumped up on his hand, as her new partner placed her on his shoulder.

Now the attention was of Thorn. _There are just two more left, or I might become Megatron's partner._ Thorn exhaled._ Relax, just say what he wants to hear and don't complain who you're with. _She stepped forward, "I'm Thorn."

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Yes, you are quick unique with your power. And have shown it through battle." He said. Thorn watched his body language ever so closely; he was in deep thought, deciding what he would do with her. She acted calm, but for some reason, she began to get nerves. Why is taking so long?

"Starscream," He finally spoke. His second in command stepped forward, "She will be your partner for the mean time."

Thorn, blinked in shock. _For__ the mean time? Whats that suppose to mean? Is he testing me with his commander? And asking to report to him if I'm worthy? _Thorn, was now getting worried, focusing on the jet. but all he did was smirk, and bowed.

"As you wish my liege," He looked at Thorn, she felt a cold shiver go up her back, "I look forward to working with you, Thorn~" His purred.

She groaned. _Well, this is just great._

Suddenly the ship shook frantically, almost throwing everyone off balance. Alarms started to go off, and red lights flashed. Lugnut rushed over to the ships monitors. "We're under attack!"

* * *

Looking out the ships windows, they saw two Autobot elite jets. They were small, only able to 1 bot. They flew around the Nemesis, firing at it. The ship shook as it took damage, everyone had to hold onto something.

Thorn lost her footing, and was about to tumble when Starscream placed his hand behind her back, to land on. Thorn looked up, to see him smirking down at her. "Careful there, my dear~" Thorn felt her face heat up, but not from embarrassment.

"Master, what are your orders?!" Lugnut shouted, grabbing Titan, putting him on his giant shoulder.

"All of you pair up at eliminate them!" Megatron ordered.

Doing as he said the Decepticons, transformed with their Techno-Organic partners riding inside. But since Blackarachnia was half-organic, she could not posses a normal vehicle-mode. She had to stay on the ship with Megatron.

The 3 cons split up, Lugnut, Titan, Blitzwing, and Bloodrayne went after one ship. While Starscream and Thorn went after the other one. The two Autobot ships went in the opposite way after their attack. Now they were trying to shake off the cons that were following them.

"Seems kind of unfair that we're on our own." Thorn pointed out.

_"Do you think we need help?"_ Starscream asked through his comlink.

Thorn frowned, down at the con's steering wheel in front of her. "No, do you?" She decided to drop it, and focused on their target.

The ship flew through an asteroid filled, hopping to loose them.

Thorn heard Starscream chuckle, _"Its going to take more then a little meteor shower to shake me off."_ He jetted through, Thorn held on as the force pushed her back in the seat.

They were quickly closing the gap from their enemy. Thorn watched the red ship get closer. Now, they were 300 feet away from touching. "What do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Starscream, aimed his jet blasters, locking onto the ship, "Shoot it down!"

That obviously made sense, but Thorn thought differently. After the first major fight right on Cybertron, Megatron and his most entrusted allies went into hiding, and for years no one had found them. So how was it that two elite ships, managed to locate them, right at the same time, She and the others were shipped out to them. It all seemed to play out too perfectly, and that's what bothered her.

Thorn spotted a moon through Starscream's cockpit screen, and idea formed in her head. "Starscream wait! Don't shoot him!"

"What?! Why not?! He's in our reach!"

"If we shoot him, we won't get any answers. Who's to say he hasn't already informed others the location of the Nemesis?"

"Then what, pry tell, should we do?" He snarcked at her.

"Do you see that moon?" she pointed to the right. "Take out his rockets, make him crash, so that way if he lives we can get some answers out of him."

Starscream got the idea, but it would be faster to kill him and get it over with. "Say we do make him crash, what if he doesn't talk?"

Thorn narrowed her eyes at the ship. "He'll talk."

Starscream chuckled. _May, may, you are becoming more and more interesting._ "Very well." Taking aim, he fired. a direct hit the right rockets. Unable to turn to left now, the ship started spinning right. Plummeting down to the moon. Starscream cheered. "I never miss my target. Take note of that my dear~"

Thorn frowned her brows at his steering wheel. His irritation level is increasing exponentially. But she wouldn't let this get the better of her. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "When quickly land before we loose him."

Starscream was actually taken aback from this. _Aw, so you can talk back. _Picking up speed, the jet flew after the Autobot ship.

* * *

The Autobot ship left a trail of moon-dust when it crash landed. Starscream transformed in mid air, landing hard on the moon. Thorn, not expecting him to do that, ended up flopped over his right shoulder. Narrowing her eyes at her partner's cocky look. pushing off, she flew ahead.

flying to the front of the ship's cockpit, Thorn pulled out her scythe. But she found it empty. Frowning she spotted footprints, and something else...something large. There looked to be a struggle, The Autobot must have fought something, before he was dragged off. The trail ended at a hole underground.

Starscream came up from behind her, seeing the footprints he frowned. "Well that's just great. So much for getting an information." He frowned, but really didn't care too much. He wanted the Autobot dead anyway. "Well, it was a cute idea, my dear." he patted Thorn's helmet.

Thorn swatted his hand away. "He's not dead."

"What?"

"Whatever took him didn't finish him off. There's no energon leeks, nor bits of armor." Thorn pointed at the ground, "He fought, but the thing over powered him. Then dragged him down underground."

"You expect me to follow whatever that this is down there?"

Thorn looked at the commander, with a blank, lazy-eyed stare. "No, I don't expect anything from you."

Starscream's jaw dropped, how dare she! But before he could snapped back at her, Thorn had already went down the hole, but not before adding, "If you're too scared that's fine, but I don't think Megatron would appreciate knowing one of his new recruits was abandoned and felt to die on this dust-rock."

Growling under his voice, Starscream knew she was right. Megatron knew she was a reliable ally. If he came back without her, he knew he'd get his wings cut off and shoved down his throat. Sighing out, he followed her down.

* * *

Under ground, it was dark and there were tunnels heading in all directions. It was a good thing the Decepticon and Techno-Organic could see in the dark. Thorn spotted the footprints and followed them.

During this time, Starscream thought it be a good idea to 'get to know' Thorn. Yes, Megatron wanted her to be his partner for the mean time, which meant he had to test her. To find out if she was worthy of being by his Lord's side. But Starscream thought otherwise. For centuries he wanted to take the role as Leader in the Deceptions. Planning and finding a way to get rid of Megatron. But if he gave Thorn to him, then he would have another obstacle in the way.

So far, the Techno-Organic showed no signs in wanting to be partnered up his Megatron, or she was very good at hiding it. Hearing the rumors about her, she was indeed very skilled, and very dangerous. If he could get her on his side... The thought of that gave him chills of delight. The perfect tool, obedient, and ready to follow orders whenever. All he had to do was open her up a little.

But before he could start a conversation, she asked, "Is there a reason why you hate Megatron?"

Starscream's hole body came to a stop, optics wide. Did she just call him out?! I mean, she was right, but he didn't think it was obvious! He wouldn't be second in command without showing his loyalty to his master. "W-Whatever do you mean?"

Thorn noticed he stopped following, and turned back to him. "Your demeanor around him is so fake, it's easy to tell." she stated, "You also seem to get irritated when someone says his name or remind you of his orders. Am I wrong?"

Starscream clutched his fists, narrowing his optics at the floating Organic. Was she going to snitch on him? Make him confess the truth so she could get of Megatron's good side?

"Mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

Thorn folded her arms. "You may."

"What do you want out of this?"

There was a awkward pause between the two. After seconds went by, Thorn said, "I have never wanted anything, nor have I ever asked for anything. The only reason I'm here now, being your _temporary _partner, is because I was told to," She stared down at her gloved hands, "I've killed my way to the top, in order to survive, leaving my hands stained with energon and blood. And with my kind of power, I am automatically the bad guy." Looking back at Starscream, she narrowed her brows, "So your question doesn't make sense, I just have to follow orders to live a full life."

Starscream walked up to her, till he was a foot away. He looked down at her, as she floated as high to his cockpit. "So you will do whatever order is given to you, in hopes that you live?" He repeated her answer.

Thorn nodded yes. "Whether I'm your partner, Megatron's or any other Decepticon, it doesn't matter to me."

Starscream's frown deepened, "You are starting to sound like that idiot Lugnut."

Thorn blinked, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Is that really how she sounds? "W-Well... what do you want out of this? if you mind me asking?"

The con's frown turned into a sinister smirk, "Well my dear~" He curled a finger under her chin, lifting it up, "I wouldn't be going through all this trouble, and not get rewarded for it~"

"And what reward would that be?"

Starscream chuckled, whispering in her ear, _"To rule over~"_

_So that's it, _Thorn thought, staying still, _He wants to overthrown Megatron._ Taking a quick glace to the side she noticed his right arm bending, aiming his blaster at her. Keeping clam she kept her eyes on Starscream, who was still grinning mad.

He then spoke slowly, "And I will do whatever it takes to achieve it..."

In a split second, Thorn flew up, barley missing Starscream's arm, firing at her. Missing his target he tried again blasting at her, trying to get a direct hit, but the Organic was faster then he thought. Thorn dodge around him, pulling out her scythe, she spinned it at such a fast speed, the shots bounded back. Flying down making a b-line back to him, she made a cut on his forearm gun, cutting the tip off. Starscream tried to get a grab on her, but missed. Thorn flew to his left arm, and cut off his other gun. Starscream cursed out, not from the pain but that he was now unarmed. It this keeps up she'll cut him down. He had to think, do something unpredictable, something to through her off so he could strike.

He lifted his right leg in the air, aiming to kick at her. Thorn; raising her brow out the sheer ridiculousness, dodge the flying jet-boot. And that's what Starscream was looking for. Too focused of on the leg, Thorn didn't noticed his hand. Grabbing her torso, he threw her against the wall, hard, leaving cracks around her. Thorn grunted in pain, she slid down to the floor. Starscream towered over her.

"I'm impressed..." His grunted, "You really are a remarkable Organic... But sadly, I can't let you snitch to Megatron." Lifting his boot over Thorn. But before he could make the finishing blow, Thorn's eyes glowed bright purple. Suddenly, purple glowing, thorny vines grew out from Starscream's broken blasters. They wrapped around his body in a tight grip, losing his balanced he fell on his back. Starscream yelled in pain as the thorny vines dig into his metal plating.

Thorn eyes turned back to normal. Panting she slowly stood up, still holding the scythe. Flying over to him, she landed on his cockpit-chest, pointing the end right at his face. "And you must know by now.. that I won't go down easily. Especially not by some cowardly, kiss-aft seeker." She growled. Starscream gaped by the insult.

The con grunted in pain as the vines pierced through his armor. "W-What are these?"

"Every Techno-Organic has their special power." Thorn explained, "But only do I ever use it in dire states. So... what do we do now?" She grazed the tip of her scythe on his cheek leaving a mark.

"What do you mean?"

"The way I see it: neither of us want to die, either by our hands, or our master. like I said, I don't what happens in this war, as long as I survive. And if you want to kill Megatron, that's fine. I won't stop you."

Starscream blinked at her. Was she serious? He just told her his plot, and she was okay with it? "W-What if Megatron wants you as his partner. Will you go back on your word?"

Thorn thought for a moment, before making a decision. "How about this? I'll stay by your side, and look the other way when you kill him. But once you take over as Lord, I will be your second in command. Deal?" She held out her other hand, and extended her pinky-finger out.

It was Starscream's turn to think. It was a good idea, however he might have to do all the work of killing Megatron. Then again he had plan to do this centuries ago. But having such a power partner like herself as his second in command, they would be unstoppable. He could already imagine the galaxy in the palm of his hand.

Grinning evilly, the con replied, "You have a deal~"

With that said, the vines disappeared. She floated off his chest so he could get up.

"Now then, shall we continue to the matter at hand?" Starscream asked.

Thorn nodded, "Lets go." Flying ahead.

* * *

The further they went down the tunnel the louder the sounds of the creature picked up. It was a horrible shrieking noise, like metal being scraped off with a cheese-grater. Where was also the sound of the Autobot struggling to fight it off. As the Decepticon and Techno-Organic peeked around the corner, they grunted in disgust by the alien appearance. It was big, and fat, with a blue armor platen body, and 8 legs. It's head was the shape of a rino's with a horn and tiny red eyes, but when it opened it's jaw, inside the hole mouth were razor sharp teeth going down it's throat. It's 3 fingered claws held the Autobot's left arm it ripped off, as it pinned him down with its other one.

_"So..." _Starscream whispered, looking at the alien, not wanting to be the first to try and save the Autobot, "Ladies first~" he lightly chuckled, gently pushing Thorn in front.

Thorn rolled her eyes, before fully looking at their situation. So far the major injury the Autobot had was a missing arm, and a few scratches and dents. The objective still stood; get information on how they found the Nemesis. If they could kill the creature, she could hit the Autobot with her scythe and the vines could hold him down from running.

"Starscream, you're gonna have to be the distraction."

"Frag no!" the con cursed out, "In case you forgot you sliced off my blasters! I'm unarmed! How am I suppose to defend myself?!"

"Well, you could do that unpredictable kick you tied on me." she smirked slightly, "If you transform into jet-mode you will be a speed advantage." looking around the giant dun the alien had dug, "There's plenty of room for you to fly around, maybe drive it into a wall. That's our only option."

Starscream grumbled, did he really have to play bait?

Just before he was about to attack, Thorn flew right in his face, her purple eyes stared into his red optics, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. What was she planing. "Here, before you go do this suicide mission, this should help." She placed her right on on his chest-plate, where his spark was. Starscream watched as her hair went flying up, and her eyes turned soled purple again. Suddenly he felt this jolt of energy shoot right into his spark. Gasping from surprise, All his senses were on high power, he felt stronger, faster, and full of energy.

"What do you-?"

"I never did tell you my powers," Thorn said, removing her hand her eyes turned back to normal, "I can drain energy from other life forms, and either use it for myself, or others. This way, you should be able to out run it. Just give me 3 minutes, that's all the time I'll have with the Autobot."

With their plan ready, they charged at the alien. Thorn flew up to it, using her scythe she sliced off it's arm that was holding the Autobot down. Black blood squirted out, as the alien screeched in pain, but before it's focus went to the flying Organic, Starscream threw a good size rock, hitting it in the head. "Hey, you ugly abomination. Over here!" Now it's attention was on the purple Decepticon. Screeching out again, It charged at him, but Starscream was faster, transforming into jet-mode. Blasting its rockets in the aliens face, Starscream took off, flying around the room, far enough from Thorn and the Autobot.

Now that the distraction had begun, Thorn turned her attention on the wounded Autobot, who was slowly sitting up. She finally got a good look at him; mossy-green and black armor, with flaps going down his back like a ends of a jacket. A helmet with goggles on top, and blue optics. He grunted in pain, clutching broken piece of his missing arm. He glared up at the floating Techno-Organic in front of him. The sight of her gave him an unsettling feeling in his spark. This wasn't a rescue.

He took a glance to his right side where he dropped his two guns. He tried to reach for them, but Thorn was quick, and cut his finger off. He cried out in pain, as purple thorny vine grew out of his finger holes, and tied around him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Thorn narrowed her eyes at him, but she was very calm, "What is your name, and how did you find us?"

The Autobot grunted as he felt the vines digging in his plating, but he glared right up at her, "The names Crosshairs... An' I ain't tellin ya nothin'."

Thorn moving closer to his face, using her scythe again, she slowly cut his cheek, letting him feel it. As he tried to hold in another scream, she continued, "I told you don't make me repeat myself. No Autobot is stupid enough to attack the Decepticon's war ship by himself, even if you found it by coincidence. Unless you have a death wish." she pulled her scythe away, watching the blue energon leek from his cheek. "Your friend right now is be tortured by our comrades, either he squeals first or you." She lifted up her scythe, aiming the sharp tip in front of his right optic, that widened.

But just before she was about to remove another body part, Crosshair's Autobot-badge started flashing, as he got a comlink on speaker. **"Crosshair do you read? this is Sunstreaker. We've heard your SOS, and are coming to get you."**

Crosshair was about to reply saying, "I'm being held hostage by Decepticons!", the vines grew over his mouth, silencing him.

"So there is a ship," Thorn pulled back from the Autobot, her eyes now glowing purple. Crosshair let out a muffled groan, as he felt the life being drained out. "Thank you for the cooperation Crosshairs. Now I shall leave you to every Autobot's fate." Floating away, the vines disappeared, the he was so drained that he could pick himself up, falling to his side.

Starscream was floating to the top of the cave, the alien was still distracted trying to reach for him. Thorn let out a loud whistle, getting it's attention. Turning it's head back, Thorn moved out of the way, as it saw the close to death Autobot. It slowly moved towards Crosshairs. The Autobot's cries echoed through the cave as he was being ripped to pieces. Starscream opened his cockpit, letting Thorn inside. The flew off leaving the Autobot for dead.

* * *

After telling Starscream the information she got, Starscream comlinked Megatron to their coordinates. Landing on the Nemesis, Starscream opened his cockpit, letting Thorn out first before transforming. As they walked towards the throne room, the thought of the deal they made came back up. She said she'd stay by his side, and not defend Megatron when the time comes. In return he offered her the role of being commander.

Thorn flew ahead on him, her long violet hair swaying side to side, with her arms crossed behind her back. That's when he noticed her pinky-finger sticking out towards him. His optics widened slightly, that's right, they swore on it. So he had nothing to worry.

Inside the throne room, Lugnut, Titan, Blitzwing, and Bloodrayne back. The Bloodrayne flew up to Thorn, she was covered in energon blood, but still had that creepy cheeky smile.

"Thorn, you're back!"

"Hello Bloodrayne." Thorn wasn't freaked out by her team-mate covered in Autobot blood, "I amuse you were the one that took care of the other Autobot?"

Bloodrayne blush, cupping her cheek. "Blitzwing let me have my fun~ You should have heard his begging, It was so wonderful~" She sighed happily.

While Thorn was talking to her fellow Organics, Starscream walked over to Megatron's side. After comliking about the Autobot ship near by they found it by a far distance, so they were undetected.

Megatron glared out the ships windows, focusing on the tiny ship. (compared to the gigantic war ship they had). "Starscream, what do you have to report about Thorn?"

This was it; the chance whether or not Thron stay's by Starscream, or joins Megatrons. Even though he was busy distracting the alien monster back there, he did see how she reated the Autobot. With no soul, and a black spark. Even when they fought was a ruthless, violent, everything Megatron would want in a Techno-Organic partner. But...

"I hate to be the one to tell you this my lord, but I'm afraid she was too irrational, and was not cooperative. I do not see it being wise to have her on your shoulder." Starscream lightly chuckled.

Megatron didn't speak for a moment, before replying. "Then I guess you'll have to get use to having her on _your _shoulder." Starscream suddenly felt his face heat up.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobot ship has spotted us." Blackarachnia announced.

"Prepare to fire," Megatron ordered, sitting back in his throne, "Let this be a message to others, to dare challenge me.

As the cannon blaster charged, Thorn flew over to Starscream, and sat down on his right shoulder. The con tested up slightly, not expecting that. Then what Megatron said mocked in his adios._ It was nothing like that! It was merely business! That's it! _He told his mind to shut up.

"So what did Megatron say?" she asked.

"H-He uh-" he cleared his voice-box, "He wasn't to thrilled on the idea of an Organic who spoke her mind."

Thorn nodded ok. The cannon was charged, it fire a light beam so powerful that when it hit the Autobot ship it exploited into a supernova. "When then, I guess will be spending all of eternity together. Partner."

* * *

**Sorry Sidewipe, Sunstreaker, and Crosshairs fans! Forgive me! ****(ಥ﹏ಥ)**


	4. A Team

**Hi again readers. So I know in the first episode they said the Decepticons lost the war centuries ago, but that would be a few 100 years and I want to kinda keep the timeline shorter with the Techno-Organics. So let's say the Great War ended one century, sound good? Also just to get this out of the way, I don't know if I want Sari to also be a Techno-Organic. Yes she is very helpful in season 3, but I've created a lot of TOs. Let me know if you want me have her human or not.**

**One more thing, I'm not going to name the chapters after the episodes, I know it would easier to keep up, but I'm planning on adding my own chapters. If it gets confusing I could just write down the name of the episodes in order.**

* * *

_Years have past since the Cybertrinians went to war on themselves. The Techno-Organics, descendants from Cybertronians and earth's humans were also victims to the Great War, forced to either team with Autobots, or become allies with Decepticons. H__undreds __of lives were lost, __thousands__ injured, and lands that will forever be destroyed. __It is said that in the final battle, Omega Supreme: the first in a line of Omega Sentinel weapons, drove back the Decepticons. The Decepticons were defeated, but they and their lord Megatron were not destroyed._

_The alliance with Autobots and Techno-Organics seem to have payed off, there was more acceptance on both worlds. Some Techno-Organics were able to join elites and even started living on Cybertron. The same was for Autobots on __O__rganikós_ _. However, after almost everything that was lost, it seemed that there was still conflict. Techno-Organics who had scars in their sparks, can't forgive the Autobots from pushing them away._

* * *

_Even though the war had ended, Team Prime, (as Astrid called their little __group) still had a job repairing space-bridges. Crystal quickly became friends with Astrid and Jolt, and Prowl 'sort of' got use to being on a team. Neither of the girl's family knew about their maintenance job, and they prayed they never would, for they were still fighting off the last of Decepticon and Techno-Organic rebellion._

* * *

Astrid sat on a rocking cliff, staring off into space, watching stars fall, and asteroids float in the atmosphere. It was very peaceful... up until her partner Bulkhead smashed his wrecking-ball in a cliff and was now hanging in mid air.

"Bumblebee! My wrecking-ball's stuck again!" The big bot called for help to his friend.

Astrid sighed, getting up, she walked to the edge or the cliff and looked down at her helpless partner. "What happened this time Bulkhead?" She smiled, but was trying not to giggle.

Bulkhead looked up at his partner, his face heating up. "I slipped off the edge, and caught myself with my wrecking-ball... But now I'm stuck." The poor bot always got embarrassed when he accidentally did things like this, especially around the pink-haired girl. He called out to little buddy again. "Bumblebee hurry! I don't like heights!"

Bumblebee park-cored up the cliff. "Cool your circuits Bulkhead, I'm working as fast as I can. And you know, they're no one faster." He reminded his friend.

"Yes, because speed is the only treat you have." Jolt, who was at the bottom, sarcastically commented to her partner.

Bumblebee just rolled his optics, being paired up together for stellar cycles he had gotten use to her sarcastic joking towards him. Good thing he had a few of his own to back him up.

Reaching the top, the yellow bot blast his stingers on the rock where Bulkhead's wrecking-ball was stuck in. Giving it a good zap before stomping down to break it away.

"I think I'm gonna blow a gasket." Bulkhead grunted, feeling queasy. Jolt moved further away just in-case.

"Try to hold it in a little longer." Unfortunately, the rickety cliff couldn't hold the the weight of two Autobots. As it collapsed Bulkhead and Bumblebee cried out as they fell. Good thing Autobots were heavy build, landing hard.

Astrid, not panicking like the others, pulled out her shield and slid down the collapsing cliff. Sliding safely next to Jolt.

"You guys okay?" She asked. They groaned a reply.

That was when Optimus and Ratchet drove up to them. Transforming into robot-mode, their leader asked, "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think the technical term is, bunch of big rocks jamming space-bridges." Bumblebee stated the obvious.

"You know what I can't figure out. Why would anyone what to transport to this allspark forsaken sector?" Bulkhead asked, putting away his wrecking-ball.

"That's not the point Bulkhead. We've got a job to do here," Optimus reminded them. Walking over to a pile of rocks, "And no problem is instrumental with the right tools, and a little teamwork." taking out his axe, he started slicing them now to pebbles. "Everyone led a servo," Doing what he said, everyone pulled out there weapons and started working again, "Bulkhead, Astrid. Join in Bumblebee, Jolt. Come one Ratchet. You too Prowl, Crystal." But when he looked around he couldn't find the black Autobot, "Hey, where are they?"

"Probably doing that _meditating _thing." Astrid shrugged.

Suddenly out of nowhere a shuriken flew right by Optimu's face. Striking rocks behind him, before boomeranging back to it's owner. Everyone turn to look at the ninja-bot. "Just have to know the weak spot." Prowl said dryly.

Optimus frowned, "Yeah, next time you might want to give us a little more warning."

"That would just mess up might timing." Prowl stepped out of the shadows, with his Techno-Organic partner Crystal skating next to him.

She shook her head, but smiled at her friend. "Maybe, but that was a little mean Prowl."

Prowl turned his gaze away, her lecturing him in front of everyone, and making sure he got a long was a constant brawl.

Ratchet let out a sigh, crossing his arms. "Young bots, can't live with them, can't melt them down fro spare parts." shaking his head.

Bulkhead leaned down to Bumblebee side, whispering, "Why is he so grumpy all the time?"

"You'd be grumpy too one servo in the scrapheap." Bumblebee whispered back, smiling.

But Ratchet heard that and slapped the young bot on the back of the head. Jolt didn't hold back her snickering.

"I may have one servo in the scrapheap, but I can still hear!" Ratchet barked, pointing at his audio.

Seeing that I fight might break out, Optimus stepped up behind the space-bridge and began giving a motivation speech. "Okay, I know we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on a thankless assignment. But remember, we're all cogs in the great Autobot machine."

Prowl covered his face with his hand. "Not this speech again..." He groaned, earning him a small kick in the boot.

"Don't be rude." Crystal told him.

"A machine that's stronger as a hole that anyone component part." But as he was talking the the crater that they were standing on started to shake.

It did have an effect on the Autobots, but the three Techno-Organics were losing their footing. Bulkhead and Prowl picked up Astrid and Cystal and put them on their shoulders, while Jolts looped one arm around Bumblebee's leg.

_"Um -_ Optimus..." Astrid tried to get his attention.

"Together we can move mountains." Right after he said that, a space-bridge portal opened, releasing a exploding wave, that sent rocks and everyone flying.

Prowl, using his jetpack rocked up in the sky with Crystal holding on for dear life. Bulkhead grabbed Astrid in his hands, trying to protect her as his went into a tumble. Jolt had it the worst loosing hold on Bumblebee's leg, both rolled around.

"Bad choice of words big-bot!" Bumblebee shouted, spinning around.

Optimus transformed his face-mask on; extending his cable-claw out and grabbing onto a floating rock, he swung around grabbing both Bumblebee and Jolt. Moving them to safety, he landed next to Ratchet, pulling out his axe, he sliced a boulder headed for them, cutting it in half. While Prowl and Crystal were in the air, the Autobot's jetpack malfunctioned. Crystal held on tight as they started plummeting down, luckily Optimus caught them, using his axs's jet-flare. While catching the two, Optimus released a net, aiming it at the flying rocks chasing Bulkhead and Astrid, catching them. After landing safety, Optimus used his cable-claw again towards the space-bridge, it pressed a button, shutting it off. The shock-wave stopped, as well as the flying rocks.

Everyone looked at their leader in shock. "Impressive." Prowl commented, closing Bulkhead's open jaw.

"Where did you learn moves like that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I trained at the Autobot Academy." Optimus said, frowning.

Bulkhead then remembered that Astrid was suppose to train there, but how she wanted to join Autobot camp instead.

"So how did an academy bot end up on a broken down maintenance group?" Ratchet asked, also wondering.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron elite-guard or something?" Bumblebee also wanted to know.

It was clear that Optimus didn't want to talk about it, so Astrid turned to the others and spoke up. "Hey, it's his choice whether he wants to talk about it or not."

After saying that, where was a wired glow coming from behind rocks. Turning around everyone got a closer look. Optimus pulled back the rumble, the glowing orb had a protective rock-sphere. Still unable to see what it was, Optimus pulled out his axe.

"Uh - I don't think that's a good idea boss-bot." Bulkhead suggested. He, Bumblebee and Prowl moving their Organic partners behind them for protection.

Ratchet reach out to stop Optimus, "Prime no!"

But it was too late, he slice the rock off. They all looked in awe: it was an orange metal box, with glow-blue techno marks all over.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the dock-bot can check it out." Bumblebee suggested, reaching for it.

"Leave it!" Ratchet barked, stopping the young-bot, "Or better still throw it back through the space-bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found." He frowned.

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Suddenly there was a Teletraa-1 call through Optimus's Autobot-badge. **"TELETRAAN-1 TO OPTIMUS PRIME, TELETRAAN-1 TO OPTIMUS PRIME. UNIDENTIFIED SPACE-CRAFT ENTERING THE SECTOR. ENERGY SIGNATURE CONSISTENT WITH DECEPTION WAR-SHIP"**

Everyone's optics/eyes widened. Did they just hear correctly?

"Decepticon? But - that must be a mistake, the Decepticons were destroyed a century ago." Optimus pointed out.

"Defeated, not destroyed." Ratchet clarified. "And we're not waiting for them to find us." Transforming into vehicle-mode. "What are you bots waiting for? And invitation?! Load it up pronto!" He ordered Bumblebee and Prowl. Doing as the doc-bot said, they picked up the glowing box, putting it in his trunk.

"Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus kept asking, knowing he was hiding something.

"There's no time, lets move!" He sped off, back to the ship.

The Autobots transformed, while Astrid, Jolt and Crystal road with their partners.

* * *

Once inside, Optimus set the ship on auto-pilot. If the Decepticons were coming, they needed to get to something safe. Prowl and Bumblebee took the weird glowing box out of Rachet's trunk and set it safely down in the cargo room.

Is that then that Ratchet decided to tell Optimus what the box was. "You're the history-bot Prime, ever heard of the all-spark?" Ratchet asked their leader, transforming back into robot-mode.

Optimus shrugged. "Yeah, the most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians."

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead added.

"As well as Techno-Organics." Astrid pointed out, placing her hand on her chest, where her spark-chamber was. "We also have sparks, just like Cybertrionians." Jolt and Crystal couldn't help but touch their chambers as well.

The group gathered around the box, as Ratchet continued the story. "Here's another one: the only way we were able to win the Great War, was by keeping the all-spark out of the Decepticon's hands. So it was sent through a space-bridge, hidden in some far off corner of the galaxy where no one would ever find it."

"So you're saying we found the allspark. The really allspark?" Bumblebee asked, still not believing this. Same with everyone.

"No, I'm saying _it_ found us."

Jolt stepped a little closer to it. "I wonder what it looks like." She slowing reached her hand out to touch it, as if it was talking to her.

Crystal's eyes widened, grabbing her friend's hand away. "Don't touch it!"

Jolt and Astrid was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Crystal was probably the sweetest and calmest girl they've ever meant, so for her to shout was a surprise.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

Their friend had a sad look in her eyes. Letting go of Jolt's arm, she sighed. "My former master once told me about how the allspark was able to create Cybertrioian life, but also to bring the dead back to the living. But being half Organic ourselves would cause a side effects."

"Such as...?"

"If we touch it, we would _'upgrade'_. Our bodies would absorb the power and everything about us would change and become very powerful. But like I said; being half organic, we wouldn't be able to control it."

Jolt narrowed her eyes at the allspark. "So what you're saying is, that if we _'upgrade'_, we could potentially destroy everything and couldn't stop it..."

After she said that, the 3 girls took 10 large steps back.

"It's too dangerous around us." Astrid said, turning to Optimus, "We won't be able to help you if this thing becomes a target." Their leader nodded, understanding. Everyone's safety comes first.

Just then the Teletraan-1 got an alert call from the ships control room. **"WARNING SPACECRAFT APPROACHING. POSITIVE IDENTIFICATION OF DECEPTION WAR-SHIP"**

"It's not the only thing that found us." Prowl narrowed his optics.

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the control room. Since the ship was designed for Autobot use only, Ratchet equipped small seats for the Techno-Organics to sit next to their partners. While helping with coltrolers.

"It's following us." Prowl said, watching the monitor.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked, worrying. Living a secluded life, she had never even seen a Decepticon before.

Ratchet turned to Optimus. "You want action kid? Be careful what you wish for."

_"Uh_ \- hello, we're repair crew. Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking on Decepticons?!" Bumblebee pleaded, not liking the idea of dying so soon in life.

"No without backup. Patch me to Cybertron command headquarters." Optimus ordered.

"Wow, when you want backup you go straight to the top." Bulkhead commented.

On the ships widow, a screen opened, showing Sentinal Prime on the other line. Astrid and Jolt narrowed their eyes at the screen.

"Optimus Prime. You mean they still let you command other Autobots?" He smirked, getting an enjoyment out of taunting the other Prime.

"Don't start Sentinal. Just put me through Ultra Magnus." Optimus ordered.

"Now how could a third-rate rock buster possibly merritt the Autobot's supreme commander's attention?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, they really didn't have time for this. "Display cargo hold visual."

Jolt clicked a button showing off the allspark to Sental.

Sentinal's optics widened, seeing that this was serious. "I'll - put you through right away."

"See that you do." Astrid narrowed her eyes up at the screen.

Sental glared right back at her, before shutting off.

"He certainly not nice." Crystal commended.

"You have no idea." Jolt rolled her eyes.

Very quickly Ultra Magnus was patched in. "Ultra Magnus here Optimus. We're tracking your Decepticon signal." On the screen showed a shape of the ship. "Probably just a lost scout ship, ever since we drove them off Cybertron the cons have been wondering periphery. They'd never be so foolish to invade Autobot space. Still, I'm sending out a strike-force to intercept if necessary. Mean time, you and your crew sit tight." But before Magnus ended the comlink he added to Optimus, "And Prime, don't be a hero, it's not in your programming." With that said the comlink ended.

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast." Prowl said.

"So, how come we don't see them?" Bumblebee asked, looking through the ship's windows.

"Teletraan-1, set a course to the nearest space-bridge." Optimus told the ship, while typing in coordinates.

"But Ultra Magnus said to stay tight." Bulkhead mentioned.

"With all do respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the allspark. So we'll make a b-line for a space-bridge and blast through any debris that's in our way." The ship made a u-turn back to the nearest space-bridge they were working on fixing.

It seemed that they were in the clear, they going to get out safe. That is, until an large Deceptcion ship flew up from under them.

"Uh- boss-bot, I don't think we can blast through that." Bulkhead's optics widened at the sight of it. Everyone looked in sheer terror, as the Nemisses dwarfed their maintenance ship. "I've never seen a Deceptocon ship up close."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "No one has, and lived to tell."

Crystal leaned her body closer to Prowl in fear. Jolt narrowed her eyes at it, as Astrid's mind was already thinking of plan B. They were found, and the enemy knew they had the allspark..

Optimus looked back on the monitors, getting a visual on the ship. "It's a command ship, I recognized those marking in the history-vizs."

"Megatron..." Ratchet gasped out.

Asprid's eyes widened in fear. During the Great War when she was little, she lost her grandfather, Megatron killed him himself, and her father was badly injured trying to avenge him. He survived, but not without battle scars. If it comes down to fight Megatron himself, would her fear get the better of her?

Bumblebee looked at the dock-bot in terror. "Megatron?! As in the curl and vicious Decepticon leader?! Who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?!"

Jolt punched her partner hard in the arm. "Watch your audience you short-fuss!" She barked at him, before pointing a finger at a petrified Crystal, clutching to Prowl for comfort.

Astrid turned to Optimus. "Optimus, what are your orders?"

* * *

**~Inside the N****emesis~**

Starscream crossed his arms, glared at the Autobot ship in sight. "Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries. "I seriously doubt the allspark is aboard such an insufficient vessel." He snarked. He turned to his organic partner: Thorn, who was floating next to him. "Don't you agree with me, Thorn?" He smirked, hoping for feedback.

You'd think being partners for years, they would know one another's personalities. But Starscream's ego just had to contently be fed, and his partner would hardly fetch a bone for him. "If that is what you suggest, then maybe you should say that to his face." She said with a straight face, clearly not caring.

"TRAITOR!" Lugnut bellowed out, stomping towards the commander, "Megatron is wise! Megatron is bold! Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron and-"

"-And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny _blah-blah-blah_!" Blackarachnia finished Lugnuts speech, clearly tired of hearing it over and over. "Did you memories that speech Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick one-track possessor of your?!"

The femme-con was suddenly blasted by an ice-been right on her forearm, freezing it. Everyone turned their attention to Blitzwing, with his organic partner Bloodrayne, sitting on his shoulder.

"As usual Blackarachnia, your demeanor is unpleasant as that accursed organic-mode of yours." The con frowned, while Bloodrayne, snickered at the femme-con's humiliation.

Blackarachnia narrowed her four optics at them. "Blow it out your aft, 3-face. Same with your little pet!" Making a fist, she cracked the ice off her arm.

Blitzwing face changed into his red-aggressive one. "The name is Blitzwing incest! Remember it! Case it's that last thing you hear before I-" he changed again to his black face with a creepy red smile. "-Express my feelings in song! ~_The itsy bitsy spider~"_

Pretty soon everyone started arguing. Thorn let out a tired sigh, everyone was acting so childish. Just before the fists were about to fly, the control room doors opened. Everyone stopped, and straighten their posture, when their Lord and Master walked in. Megatron pasted them, glaring at the Autobot ship in view.

"Starscream, report." He ordered

"Energy ready of the scale my liege. Shall I fire on the Autobots?" Starscream asked.

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it... Yet." He narrowed his blood-red optics.

"Yes, yes, brilliant strategy. Oh wise and great leader." Thorn rolled her eyes as her partner was kissing up to their leader. But this time...something felt off. Starscream was planning something.

* * *

As the Nemesis aimed to fire at the Autobot ship, Optimus shouted, "Teletraan-1, divisive maneuvers!" The ship turned to the side, just barely missing the shot-beam. Everyone held on, as the room shook. "Activating defense system! Code name: Omega!"

**"I'M SORRY THIS FUNCTION HAS BEEN DISABLED AND COMPLIES WITH CYBERTRONS ONGOING EFFORTS TO CONSERVE ENERGON"**

"What?!"

The ship swerved back and forth, trying to dodge the firing. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl were lunched out of their seats, along with Astrid, Jolt and Crystal. Astrid grabbed holed of Jolts hand, as Bulkhead caught them both in his arm. Prowl caught Crystal, holding her close to his chest-plate.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Bumblebee groaned.

Jolt narrowed her eyes, trying to stand. "Frag no! I am not gonna die like this!" she leap in the air, back to her seat. Looking at her controls she asked, "Doesn't this thing have any weapons?!"

"It won't work!" Ratchet grunted, getting tossed around the room, "If Teletraan-1 refuses to use the defense system, then it won't go into firing mod!"

"So what, We're screwed?!" Jolt yelled back, another blast from the Nemesis, and Jolt went flying back, landing on Bumblebee, who grunted in pain.

**"WARNING ASTEROID FIELD. INITIATING ALTERNATE ROOT" **Teletraan-1 said, not following Optimus's orders.

"No, override!" Optimus shouted.

* * *

**~Inside the N****emesis~**

"I got a match on the energy reading," Blackarachnia said, looking at the monitor, "If it's not the allspark, it's something just as powerful."

Starscream bowed to Megatron, who sat in his throne. "I volunteer to deploy and breach the Autobot ship."

Megatron glared at his second in command. "I didn't spend the last 4-million solar-cycles searching the galaxy so you could lay your greasy wings on the allspark." grabbing Starscream's wing, the seeker grunted in pain as his master felt a dent. "I will harness it's energy into the ultimate weapon, and crush the Autobots for good." Standing up, he let go of the wing, and proceed to walk towards the landing platform.

"Well, then I'll just get these fixed then..." Starscream glared at the dent in his wing. But he wouldn't let it get to him. For this will be his only chance to finally get rid of Megatron. He just had to wait a little more.

Thorn was standing next to Bloodrayne, who both saw what happened. Bloodrayne lightly giggled, "It's such a shame that always seems to happen," she then turned to the purple haired girl, "How you mange to put up with him is beyond me."

Thorn wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. She was too focused on her partner's behavior. She knew how much he lowed their master, and whenever something like that would happen, she would usually have to listen to his danger rampage on wanting to tire Megatron's wings off and shove them down his throat. However, with the allspark in their reach, Megatron was on a one-track mind right now. And not really paying that much attention to the others. After watching Starscream fix the dent in his wing, he followed after Megatron.

Thorn narrowed her eyes. _Something's up. _she flew after him.

At the launch deck, Thorn watched for a distance. Starscream was oddly close behind Megatron. She listened in.

"What do you want now, Starscream?" Megatron growled.

"Only to wish you luck, my liege." Starscream bowed.

"I do not believe in luck." With that said, Megatron transformed and flew towards the Autobot ship.

"Neither do I..." Starscream grinned.

"Starscream." The seeker screamed out by the sudden call of his name. Spinning around he saw Thorn, standing a few feet away from his face. Arms crossed, with a raised brow.

"By the allspark Thorn, NEVER, do that again!"

Thorn was unfazed by his threat. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you're trying to do?"

His optic's widened, she was already on to him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been acting very suspicious this hole time. You're not trying to..."

Starscream simply patted her on the head, "Oh my dear Thorn~ so sharp-minded as usual. Do not worry your pretty little head," he gently spinned her around, and pushed her back to the control room, "Today is they day Decepticons make history. Why don't you go watch with the others~"

Thron frowned, but before following his advice, she turn her head back to him, adding, "Don't ever let your guard down Starscream, it will always come back to bite you." With that said, she felt her partner alone to watch from the platform.

* * *

Noticing a large figure flying straight towards the ship, Astrid zoomed the screen up close to make out what it was.

"Is that...Megatron?" Optimus gasped.

"You never said he was so big..." Bulkhead gaped, and here he thought he was the largest.

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee cried, terrified.

"Most Decepticons do Sparky." Jolt quoted him.

Astrid turned back to Optimus. "What do we do?!" But their leader was frozen in sight by the Decepticon coming right at them, "Optimus?!"

But right as Megatron was in front of the ship, he turned to the side, passing them, out of their sights.

Everyone was quite for a moment, waiting to see what was gonna happen. The Organics held their breath, leaning close to their Autobot partners. _"Uh..._ Guess he wasn't coming for us?" Bulkhead sighed in relief. But he spoke too soon. Suddenly the ship shook, and there was a sound of metal melting above them. Optmius glanced up at the ceiling, as a burn mark grew. Megatron was trying to cut himself in!

"Ratchet, seal the hall bridge!" Optimus shouted, finally giving orders, "Prowl hold the ship stead! Bulkhead, Astrid, Jolt, Bumblebee guard the allspark! I'll hold off Megatron!"

The young bots ran to the door, with the girls right behind them. "But, we're repair bots! We're not programmed for this kind of action!" Bumblebee cried out.

"Then consider this an upgrade!"

Prowl looked towards Crystal, who was shaking with fear. "Crystal, go with them." Prowl ordered.

Crystal's eyes widened, looking at her partner. "W-What? No! I can't leave you to-"

"Please! I don't know whats going to happen! I need to know you're at least in a safer place then here!" Prowl begged, which he never did, that's proved to his friend he was serious.

She didn't want to leave him, but she did what he said. Giving him one last hug, she ran after Astrid, who was waiting for her. The pink haired girl turned back to Optimus, narrowing her eyes, "Comlink us if you need backup!" Optimus nodded yes, as he watched the two girl run to the cargo room.

* * *

Astrid shut the doors behind them, locking them from the inside. Standing a few feet away from the door, she pulled out her sword and shield, and waited. Jolt and Crystal did the same, taking out their weapons and canon blasters. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood the closest to the allspark, keeping an eye on it. No one made a sound, the only thing they could here, was the clanking noise coming from the top of the ship by the control room.

"What's happening?" Crystal asked, scared out of her mind, this was just like the ambushed at the Dojo. That fear came back, and her boots started to freeze the floor around her.

"Keep calm Crystal," Astrid tried to reassure her friend, not taking her eye's off the door. "We have to have faith in the others."

Suddenly, there was ticking noise. It was faint, but they could hear it. "What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

Jolt darted her eyes all around, trying to find the source. That's when it clicked in her head. Eye's widened she shouted, "That's a bom-"

_**"KAAAABOOOOMMMM!"**_

* * *

**~Inside the N****emesis~**

Starscream watched as the Autobot ship exploded, and slowly started to go down.

Ginning triumphantly, he made a fist cheering, "YES!" but very quickly he came down from his high, remembering that he had to alert the others about their fallen leader. "Solemn face, solemn face..." He reminded himself, but still smirked, "I wonder how Thorn will react to the good news~"

unbeknownst to him, Thorn got a front row seat at the explosion. Crossing her arms, she shoot her head closing her eyes, "I'm going to be hearing this for the rest of my life..." Sighing out. Looking back at the Autobot ship she was surprise to she that it was flying again. "...Might not won't to celebrate too soon Starscream..." With that said, she went to look for the others.

* * *

Inside the cargo room, The 3 Organics tumbled around, luckily Bulkhead was able to catch them. "You girls ok?" he asked.

"We're good, thanks Bulk." Astrid smiled up at him. Thinking quickly, she tried to comlik Optimus, "Optimus, you there?! Are you guys alright?!" she got no response.

"Prowl, can you hear me?!" Crystal tired to comlink Prowl, but all she got was static. "What do we do?! They're not answering!"

Suddenly the allspark started to glow brighter. Everyone's attention turned to them. "Hey, what's that thing doing?" Bumblebee asked.

The glowing light turned into a blinding white, Bulkhead, remembering what Aistrid said about the allspark being dangerous around Organics, and shield the girls with his arms.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the allspark took control of the ship, as it glowed blue it fired a portal at the space-bridge, driving the ship through to another park of the universe.

* * *

**~Inside the N****emesis~**

Starscream, now in the control room, over looked the Autobot ship go through a ground-bridge, as the hole thing exploded into a supernova in a blinding light. Smirking he started his memorial speach.

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history. May the legacy of our fallen leader Megatron live in our memory course for all eternity." He couldn't help but chuckle under his voice-box, _How's my performance Thorn? _he thought, _And you said my acting was too fate. _But back to the matter at hand, "As I appoint myself as new leader I solemnly pledge to-"

Turning around, he expected to see everyone standing behind him, maybe even bowing a little. But nope, no one was in the control room, nor on the ship anymore. Starscream's optics widened, that grin wiped from his face. "Where's everybody gone?! Thorn?!" But there was no reply. Suddenly the ships alarms went off, and that glowing light from the supernova grew larger and larger. Turning back around Starscream was blinded by the white light, screaming out as he and the Nemesis was swallowed up.

But leaving in time were 3 mini escape pod-ships. Bloodrayne and Titan were with their Decepticon partners, while Thorn road with Blackarachnia. The Organic watched as the Nemesis disappeared in the light through the monitor screen. She showed no sines of emotion of despair for her partner's fate.

The Blackarachnia noticed this and commented, "You don't seem to upset on the death of your former partner now~"

Thorn replied, "He's not dead."

_"Oh?"_

"Trust me when I say, it would take more then that to offline Starscream. I've worked with him long enough to know." Thorn leaned back in her home-made chair, looking straight ahead, narrowing her eyes. "We will meet again, that I know for sure..."

* * *

The Atuobot ship safely went through the space-bridge, but was slowing coming towards a giant blue planet. The fire from the explosion was put out, and everyone 'seemed' ok, just tasseled around. Optimus grunted as he stood up, "Prowl, Ratchet everyone alright?" looking to his team mates, who got up as well. "Astrid, report? Are you all ok?" He tried to comlink, but got nothing but static.

But unbeknownst to Optimus, Megatron was towering over from behind, like a black shadow. Do to the bomb that was strapped on his back, it blew off his right arm, leaving over the skeleton pole. Grabbing the Autobot by the shoulder, he swung Optimus against the wall. "The allspark, where is it?" he growled.

Prowl and Ratchet ran at the Decepticon, trying to pry his arm off their leader. But Megtron was too strong, swinging Optimus like a battering ram, he pushed the others off him. Prowl fell on the floor, and Megatron pinned him down with his boot. Megatron pinned Optimus to the wall again, this time holding him by his neck. "I grow impatient..."

Optimus, though grunting in pain, lifted up his arm, and shot out his cable-claw, pushing a lever on the controls. **"ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY DISABLED****" **Once the gravity was off, everyone started floating in the air. Prowl was free from under Megatron, and Optimus kicked him off.

"Good thinking Prime! Putting us on equal footing, so to speak." Ratchet smirked, using his magnet boots to stick to the ceiling. Everyone grabbed onto something, to keep them from hovering around.

The doors opened and the other floated in. "What's going on!?" Crystal asked, flaying her arms around, ponytail in the air. Jolt and Astrid right behind her, trying to float to the floor, but it was not happening. Astrid stared at Megatron, eyes widened in fear. He was exactly like what her father told her large, dark, and nightmarish.

Bumblebee tried to _'swim'_ in mid air, "Hey, who turn off the-" But he was then bumped from behind by Bulkhead, sending him flying.

"Sorry, my bad." Bulkhead apologized.

Bumblebee front flipped towards Megatron hitting his back against Megatron boot. Turning around, Bumblebee got a good like from below. And for no reason he decided to make a snarky comment. "You know what? You're even uglier from this angle!" He smirked. But the dark lord didn't find it too funny. pulling out his long sword, he tried to hit Bumblebee. "Scary too!" The young bot immediately regretted that comment.

Optimus pulled out his axe, and cut a dent in the hall, keeping him in place. "Everyone position for a constructed attack on my single." He whispered loud enough for his team mates to hear.

Suddenly Prowl, using his jet-pack, jetted towards Megatron. "Prowl no!" Optimus shouted. Megatron saw him coming an swung his sword right through him, on to realize it was a hologram, and a distraction. The real Prowl came up from behind, and using his shuriken, sliced what little was left of Megatron's right arm, losing the only thing that was keeping him steady. Prowl flew towards Crystal, and scooped her up in his arms, keeping her out of harms way.

"Ok, the decoy was a nice touch, but once again a little warning would have helped." Optimus snapped at Prowl. What part of constructed attack didn't he's team mates get? Bulkhead unfortunately was losing what little control he had in hovering, and crashed into Optimus. "Will it kill you bots to say something like I don't know heads up, or watch out, or-"

"IN COMING!" Ratchet shouted, using his magnet guns, to levitate a piece of metal and throwing it at Megatron. Right next to him Jolt shot fired a light-beam at the same time.

The two impacts pushed Megatron back, making him it the controls. The gravity was back, and everyone landed on the floor. But the jets on the ship lunched towards the blue planet. They were gonna crash! The froce of the ships speed, sent the Autobots into the wall, Crystal was still Prowl's arms, when he hit Bulkheads chest, and Jolt hit next to Ratchet. However both Optimus, Astrid, and Megatron went flying through doors into the cargo room.

Megatron got up first, and pinned Optimus to the floor this his boot. "Now bring me the allspark, and I may spare your miserable Autobot life." He growled.

Right behind the two Cybertrioians, Astrid slowly picked herself up, but she was scared to move. The fear of what Megatron did to her family came back. She clutched her sword and shield, her hands were shaking. _What's wrong with you?!_ she screamed in her head, _Do something! Optimus is gonna die! Don't let your past get the better of you! _Screaming in rage, hair turning a fiery pink, she charged at him. She sliced her sword through Megatron's boot ankle.

The Decepticon shouted in pain, falling to his knees. He turned and glared down at the Techno-Organic, who glared right back. That's when he noticed, "The flaming hair..." still pinning Optimus down, he leaned over to Astrid, "Now I remember, that Organic I sliced in half, as well as his offspring." Astrid shivered as he spoke of her father and grandfather. "However, he unfortunately survived..."

Astrid growled in hatred. She pointed her sword to his face, "You took my grandfather and almost killed my father! So I will finished where they left off!" Screaming again she charged at him. Megatron tried to hit her with his sword but she dodged, and blocked his her shield. However, when he put weight down, Astrid was struggling to push back. She was loosing strength, she couldn't hold it up.

Suddenly there was a glow coming from the corner of the room. Megatron turned his attention towards it, seeing the allspark. His optics widened slightly, becoming distracted. Suddenly Optimus shouted at her, "Astrid!" looking at her leader, Optimus held his axe, and extended the handlebar, it pushed the docking door button. **"WARNING, DOCKING TILE DEPLOYED" **Astrid pulled away from Megatron and grabbed onto control lever. As soon at the door opened, the docking tile inside vacuumed both Optimus and Megatron out.

"OPTIMUS!" Astrid screamed in terror. Still holding on, she peeked her eye around the corner, squinting as her hair flew in her face, trying to see what was happening. Optimus used his axe to slow down and catch himself from slipping out of the ship, Megatron reached for him, but with one final kick it the chest plate, Megatron was sucked out. His screams of pain rattled their hearing as the atmosphere on the plated dismantled him into pieces.

Seeing that Megatron was gone, Astrid reached for the door button and smashed it. The docking tile close and Optimus was pushed back inside. The two painted in relief, looking at each other. _"You ok?"_ Optimus asked.

Astrid nodded, _"Yeah... You?"_

Optimus nodded yes. "Astrid, you did not have to gamble your life for mine. But," he lightly resting his giant hand on her shoulder and back, "that was very brave of you. I own you my life."

Astrid smiled, patting her thumb on her shoulder. "Thank you Optimus. And-" But before she could finish, the ships alarms started to go off, as well as the red flashing lights. **"WARNING ****PLANETARY IN-PACK"**

Optimus scooped Astrid in his hands, and headed back to the control room. "Everyone to the stasis pods." he ordered. He handed Astrid to Bulkhead, who followed the other to the pods. The Tenchno-Organics shared the pod with their partners. "What about you?!" Astrid asked, seeing that Optimus went back to the controls.

"Not until I've steered us clear from this populated sector!" Optimus shouted back, as he pulled the stirring wheel up.

As the lids on the pods closed the others, Crystal hugged onto Prowl, as he held her in his arms. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered, "It's just like you freezing defense." The girl nodded ok, trying to relax a little.

"You ok?" Bumblebee asked Jolt, who was standing on his boots. She lifted her head up at him, and gave him a playful smirk.

Bulkhead put Astrid on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you..." He frowned.

Astrid frowned, but gently cupped his chip so he could look at her. "Don't ever be sorry, Bulkhead... I will never hold anything against you." She smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. Just a moment ago she was nearly killed by the Decepticon leader, so crashing on a unknown planet would be nothing.

Finally Optimus joined them in the stasis pods. He had drove the ship away form a populated area, and they crashed into a lake, and the ship went down, the pods started to freeze. But before they were completely frozen, Astrid shouted through the glass to Optimus, "Optimus!" he heard and turned to look at her. In the few seconds she had left she shouted, "Your life has meaning too!" The Autobot smiled, before they were all frozen. **"INITIATING EMERGENCY STASIS MODE"**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
